


GetMcDunkedOn's Kinktober 2019

by Biryu13, GetMcDunkedOn



Series: Tag's Multiverse [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Against a Wall, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BITTIES, Bath Sex, Begging, Blood, Bondage, Boot Worship, Childhood Trauma, Cock Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Demons, Edgeplay, Edging, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feet, Fontcest, Food Kink, Frottage, Frotting, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gen, Glory Hole, Halloween Costumes, Hypnosis, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knife Play, Knotting Dildos, Lapdance, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Macro/Micro, Manipulation, Masochism, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Muscles, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Oviposition, Painplay, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Seduction, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sharing a Body, Shibari, Shotgunning, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sthenolagnia, Subdrop, Suicidal Thoughts, Swallowing, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, Yandere, ass worship, bad kink play, blowjob, collaring, distention, dubcon, feederism, forced urination, formal wear, straightjacket, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biryu13/pseuds/Biryu13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMcDunkedOn/pseuds/GetMcDunkedOn
Summary: An abundance of sex and fluff and a little angst, mostly set in the universe of Tag's Multiverse (Stories so far are The Shape of You and The Color of Love).





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2019 : Kamari333 Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840810) by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333). 

> READ THE TAGS AND THE WARNINGS. I'm not gonna say it twice.
> 
> I'll mention if one doesn't happen in Tag's multiverse. Also understand that I name all of my characters and they're not "Edge" and "Blue" and such, they have names I've carefully picked out. My headcanons will not always line up with fanon, so be open to new possibilities!

Day 1: Lingerie, Face Sitting, Ass Worship, and Bath Sex - EdgeBerry  
Day 2: Voyeurism and Masturbation - Dustfell Fontcest  
Day 3: Tentacles, Distention, and Gags - swap!error/swap!dream  
Day 4: Mirror sex, Cunnilingus, and Body sharing - Dustfell Fontcest  
Day 5: Shotgunning, Frotting, and Feederism - Red/Horrorfell  
Day 6: Blowjobs and Cock Worship - HoneyMustard  
Day 7: CONSENSUAL Hypnosis, Master/Pet, Praise, Leather, Blowjob, Sensory Deprivation, and Spanking - swapfellcest  
Day 8: Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Begging, Ovipositioning, and Tentacles - Red/OC  
Day 9: Sthenolagnia (strength/muscles), Bondage, and Blowjob - fell! Tango  
Day 10: Micro/Macro, Toys, Edging, and Daddy Kink - Classic/bitties  
Day 11: Formal War, Crossdressing, Spitroasting, and Incest - Edge/Berry/Red/fell!Horror  
Day 12: Knife Play, Pet Play, and Costumes - bloodred  
Day 13: Shibari, Nipple Play, Hypnosis, Dildo, and Demon - fem!Red/dustfell  
Day 14: Fucking Machine, Feet, and Spanking - EdgeBerry  
Day 15: Foodplay and Thigh Fucking - Storyfell/Horrortale  
Day 16: uhhh - Classic/Alterfell  
Day 17: Seduction, Collaring, Orgasm Denial, Lapdances, and Oral - horrorlust/fell  
Day 18: Glory Hole, Blowjobs, Anal, Xenophilia, and Against A Wall - red/horrorfell  
Day 19: Coming soon!  
Day 20: Coming soon!  
Day 21: Coming soon!  
Day 22: Coming soon!  
Day 23: Coming soon!  
Day 24: Coming soon!  
Day 25: Coming soon!  
Day 26: Coming soon!  
Day 27: Coming soon!  
Day 28: Coming soon!  
Day 29: Coming soon!  
Day 30: Coming soon!  
Day 31: Coming soon!


	2. Day 1: EdgeBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex has had a long week at work. His girlfriend helps make it better with lots of attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vex = Fell!Papyrus  
Legall = trans woman Swap!Sans
> 
> Kinks: Bath sex, face-sitting, ass worship, ass to mouth, lingerie, a little bit of dirty talk and shame kink  
Word count: 2305  
Warnings: anal licking, slight dirty talk

“aw, baby, you’ve been having a really rough time of it, hmm?”

Legall looked through her closet as she spoke to her boyfriend on the phone, finding a very specific outfit.

“WORK HAS JUST BEEN VERY FRUSTRATING.”

“i know. don’t worry, i think i have just the thing for you to relax tonight.”

The lilt in her voice caught his interest.  
“DO YOU?”  
“mmhm~ i’ll be waiting for you tonight.”  
“HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GET THROUGH THE REST OF THE DAY NOW?”  
“i believe in you~ love you, baby.”

She hung up and pulled out the perfect thing. Yessss.

\- - - - - - - -

Vex stepped into the apartment curiously. His gaze went down. There was a trail of rose petals on the ground. He couldn’t help but smile a little. That was sweet. He set down his things and took off his boots, socks, gloves and jacket, then followed the trail. It led right into the bedroom, and then into the master bath, where there was a bubble bath all waiting for him. Legall waved from her side of it, batting her eye sockets at him with a giggle. He was all too happy to shed the rest of his clothes and carefully stepped in. They got a custom-made bathtub long enough to accommodate his nearly 8-foot-tall self, so he could stretch out as he pleased. He relaxed with a long sigh, sockets drifting shut. He didn’t realize how much he needed this until he was experiencing it. His joints were sore from dancing all week, and working with a new class was very frustrating. Rewarding, but frustrating.

He felt a washcloth start to work its way down his body, starting up at his shoulders. Warm and sudsy. Legall was washing him. He allowed this all too happily, letting out another sigh. Legall was an excellent girlfriend, caring and attentive and bright, and not afraid to outshine him. He adored her. He kept his sockets closed as he felt her wash his whole body, starting with the arms and moving down. The movements were deliberately slow, lingering in more sensitive areas. Every swipe across his ribs made him shudder, and he arched into some languid pumping of his lumbar, making a soft sound. Then the washcloth skipped over his pelvis, moving to each femur and dragging across the bone. His breathing hitched. He felt luxurious and sexy as she washed his lower legs, and then his feet with some reverence, careful with each clawed toe. Finally, the washcloth rubbed against his coccyx, making him gasp. She seemed to take delight in ‘scrubbing’ each hole by pressing into it and wiggling her finger, giggling as she felt his body tremble. Once she was done with the back side, she moved to the front, scrubbing along his pelvis. Vex shivered in pleasure, unable to stop his magic from curling down and starting to pool. His member formed just as she ran out of places to tease, and he heard her make a delighted sound as the washcloth was instantly wrapped around him. It was soft, barely textured against him, and so very warm. With it sliding across his sensitive magic so eagerly, he didn’t stand a chance. He shuddered and came after a few minutes of rubbing, moaning as his orange, pineapple-scented magic seeped into the bath.

“how was that for a welcome home?”

Legall’s voice sounded from just beside him, and he finally opened his eyes to see her grinning cheekily, nuzzling his shoulder a little. He knew his eyelights were a little fuzzy, because hers shifted to soft hearts after a moment. They always did that when he felt like this, soft around the edges, free of the need for control. Somehow, she always knew how to strip her down to the bare essence of himself, and she did it in such a way that he never felt ashamed, or afraid. He was safe showing his true self, and she loved it. Loved him.

He couldn’t find the words to express how he was feeling, so instead he just leaned in and kissed her softly, trying to pour intent and his feelings into the lone action. She seemed to understand, melting and making a happy sound, snuggling up in the warm bath water. Then she peppered kisses along his face, over and over, everywhere she could. He wrapped an arm around her, relaxing again.

They stayed like that until the water was getting too cool for their tastes. Finally, he sat up and started to get out, carefully climbing over the side. He grabbed himself a towel, and tossed one to her as well. He felt delightfully relaxed, no longer terribly sore, and in a good mood. But when Legall shooed him out, into the bedroom, he became interested again. Another surprise? He folded and hung his towel neatly and then obliged. He followed the trail of petals back into the bedroom, and settled on the bed. He didn’t have very long to wait.

\- - - - - - - -

Legall made sure the lingerie she’d chosen was on perfectly, paying specific attention to her ass in the mirror. It was shaped beautifully, sculpted and firm from all of her activities. She herself didn’t have much care for asses, she was a boob girl. But Vex was an ass man and hell if she wasn’t going to slam on all of his kinks tonight. He deserved a lot of love. When she’d seen him like that, just post-orgasm, all soft and vulnerable and trusting and loving, she had felt the deepest, warmest pang in her soul. He trusted her so much. He used to have the firmest, most iron grip on control, but now it had been loosened, he had given up some of it. To her.  _ For _ her. That was no small thing. Ever since the first time she’d dommed him, he’d allowed her in deeper in other aspects of their life, and she couldn’t be happier. At this point, she was only waiting for the topic of proposal to come up.

She gave her ass a little rub, humming, and then stopped oogling herself in the mirror. She was looking perfect. He’d love this. She walked out, and as expected, his eye sockets went wide when he saw what she was wearing.

It was a lingerie dress, with the front completely made out of fishnet, no bra to be seen. The texture was quite nice on her chest, and she brushed a hand across each nipple with a happy sigh. The back was made of strings of material stretching across, all the way down, gaps in between. It left absolutely nothing to the imagination, but for what was under the tiniest of thongs. But that was the point, wasn’t it? She turned around and wiggled at him, looking back with a little smirk. The only other thing she was wearing was her pair of soft satin gloves. She loved leaving them on for sex, the texture was wonderful. And it was so kinky, so dirty, to wear the same gloves that she wore all of the time, and no one knew… She shivered a little because of her own thoughts.

“so what do you think, lovely?” she cooed. “don’t you just want to ravish me~?”

“I WANT TO DO  _ EVERYTHING _ TO YOU,” he said, his voice low, nearly a growl. She smiled at that, turning back around to stroll to the bed. She got on and crawled over him, her small form just over half his height and yet there was still dominance exuding from her. He lowered himself down from a sitting position until she was face to face with him, his breathing shaky. One quick kiss and nuzzle, and then she went further, until her ass was hovering over his face.

“well before you’re allowed to do anything else,” she hummed, “you’d better make yourself a good seat for me. pamper me.”

“OF COURSE, PRINCESS,” he purred, and she tried not to giggle, her face flushed. That silly nickname always made her soul do little flips. He really did treat her like a princess.

His hands lifted up, long fingers happily cupping the firm roundness of her ass. He made that lovely sighing sound again, the one that told her he was immensely pleased. She smiled, staying still like that on her spread knees, letting him fondle and touch as much as he wanted. He took his sweet time, squeezing and rubbing and just in general admiring how it looked and felt. Then, finally, he tested the material, pushing the strings up and down to make a gap. The material was stretchy and accommodated his wishes. After that test, he moved his hands under the ‘dress’ and pulled off the thong. It was tossed aside, and he made his little gap again. A gentle tug, and she promptly sat on his face, muffling a moan from him. She felt his tongue then, licking along the magic with his own, buzzy and full of pleasure intent. She moaned softly, digging her hands into the pillow underneath her. The intent made everything better, seeping through his every action. Then his tongue was at her back entrance, licking more vigorously, and she shook a little. It felt so good… Even if she didn’t have a thing for asses, he was  _ so skilled _ , his tongue worked so well wherever it touched. She couldn’t truthfully say she’d be more excited about being eaten out from the front, it felt just as good this way. It didn’t take long for her to become a panting mess, squeezing and kneading at the pillow, a bit of drool sliding down from the corner of her mouth. Her sockets were half-lidded, eyesight and eyelights hazy. She moaned freely and loudly, unashamed. His intention kept echoing into her, desire to please, desire to worship. He was worshipping her, and the thought had her shuddering, nearly whimpering.

His hands slid across her thighs a little, squeezing gently, and then his thumbs rubbed soothing little circles into them. He seemed to be coaxing her to let go, or at least that was how she interpreted it. And when he asked so nicely like that, how could she say no? She came with a choked cry, magic squirting from her cunt and dripping down his skull, bright blue and butterscotch-scented. Her body twitched and trembled, aftershocks of pleasure rushing through her. She panted, forcing herself up to shift around and lay beside her boyfriend. He held her while she relaxed, kissing away the drool and then nuzzling into her neck. They cuddled until she had recovered, and she kissed his face softly.

“ready for another round, lovely?”

“ALWAYS.”

He rolled on top of her, pulling up the dress to bunch around her waist. His hands rubbed at her breasts appreciatively, and she moaned again. With a little smirk, he nuzzled one, licking it through the fabric.

“DIRTY GIRL PLANNED ALL OF THIS JUST FOR ME.”

“mhm, i did… i was thinking naughty thoughts all day.”

She squirmed, the dirty talk getting her excited again. Her hands slid across his ribs. Satin-covered fingers brushing each one individually and rubbing a little bit.

“i couldn’t stop thinking about you naked next to me, touching me all over while i was wearing this lingerie, ravishing me like the naughty girl i am…”

“VERY NAUGHTY. I MIGHT HAVE TO GIVE YOU A PUNISHMENT LATER ON. TSK. SO MESSY, TOO! LOOK AT MY FACE, I’M COVERED IN YOU.”

“nnn, i know, i’m so dirty and messy…~”

“YOU ARE. THERE’S ONLY ONE THING FOR IT.”  
“uh-huh?”

“I’M GOING TO HAVE TO FUCK YOU SO HARD YOU CAN’T THINK.”

“please do, please fuck me, ravish me, touch me until i pass out, oh please~”

“WITH PLEASURE.”

He pressed into her, filling her all at once, making her gasp and groan. It was almost painful, but she was so wet from his earlier attentions that it only lingered on that edge, nearly too much, but thankfully falling short of pain. She threw her arms around him, gloved hands trailing up and down his spine, and kissed all over his ribcage as he started to thrust. She loved to cling during sex. She loved being as close as possible. And what with their incredible size difference, it was hard to nuzzle up to his face, so ribcage it was. It wasn’t a bad thing, though, she was close to his soul. She kissed and licked as his ribs, relishing each quiet moan she got from him. He was naturally quiet, many years of living with a brother teaching him discretion. She in contrast was loud, never having done anything when her own brother was around. She moaned and whined into his chest, clinging and rubbing and stroking his lumbar, pulling what sounds she could from him and victoriously feeling her mind shred into nothing but pleasure. Nothing else mattered but tonight, right now, him, them moving in unison, the sex and the love. So much love.

She lost track of how many times they each came, but usually it took two of hers to get him one. After who knows how many rounds, they finally collapsed against each other, gasping, panting, worn out. She snuggled up to him with another soft whine, and heard that satisfied sigh from him again. Her soul swelled.

“love you,” she mumbled, her voice hoarse. Her hand absently traced where his soul was on his ribs, making his breathing stutter. He brushed the tears of overstimulation from her sockets, then kissed the top of her head.

“LOVE YOU TOO,” he murmured, his own voice tired but pleased. His soul shone gently. She smiled, sockets drifting shut, her own soul pulsing happily. Maybe, one day soon, they’d meet at last… She drifted off hopeful for the future.


	3. Day 2: Dustfell Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rancor feels like he hates himself for what he used to be. Bitter helps him love himself again. A bit of angst, but mostly fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rancor: Dustfell!Sans  
Bitter: Dustfell!Papyrus  
Tuna: This is actually based off of the fell!Sans from Germindis's fics Red Stop Signs and Red Light District. An offshoot where he was rescued~
> 
> Kinks: Voyeurism, masturbation  
Word count: 1908  
Warnings: slight, very slight gore/blood/death in the first paragraph, short discussion about self-hatred

Songs of death, dust everywhere, cackles and blood and lips on him and fleshy hands slick with blood and the grit of dust between his bones and the dissolving of his body while his ecto frantically shoved in and out of something tight and hot. Bliss and anger and grief and joy and relief and guilt layered upon layer and his brother's voice was dim as he shuddered with what was left, and his sockets didn't get to close before they were gone, the reverent  _ i hate you  _ never finding its way out, but when he awoke from death he could still smell heady blood, he was choking in it, and there she was laughing, laughing hysterically covered in dust, so much dust, so much dust and blood and pain and love and hate and he was going in s a n e-

“ _ WAKE UP _ !”

“ghh!”

Rancor jolted upright, gasping, looking around. He was in his bedroom, alone but for his ghost of a brother. There was no Frisk anywhere to be seen. There was no smell of dust, nor was there the cloying scent of blood in the air. Everything was… normal. He groaned softly, letting his head fall back and dragging a hand down his face. Unsurprisingly, it came back covered in bright blue sweat. He shook it off and started the slow process of detangling himself from the blankets. Bitter was oddly quiet watching him, settling back down now that he was no longer in the throes of his nightmare. Rancor glanced over at him, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and letting his feet touch the soft carpeting below. The glance garnered a small smile, assuring him his ghostly family member was alright, and he went to go clean up in the bathroom.

One face washing later, he tiptoed down the hall of his house and peeked open the door to Tuna’s room. His ward, a skeleton that looked much like him but was far more jumpy and violated, was sleeping all curled up in a ball, looking very peaceful. That was a relief. His nightmare hadn’t disturbed the poor boy. He went in and fixed up the blanket a little, and stroked his skull gently. The way Tuna murmured a little and leaned into the touch had his cold, cracked, LV-strangled soul thump almost painfully. He smiled and left him be, closing the door gently behind him. When he returned to his room, he flopped onto the bed with a sigh.

“RANCOR…”

“yeah, boss?” he asked sleepily, lifting his head to glance over at Bitter.

“DO YOU LOVE YOURSELF?”

“huh?”

“IT’S A SIMPLE QUESTION. DO YOU LOVE YOURSELF? OR DO YOU HATE YOURSELF FOR HOW YOU WERE?”

“geez, boss, it’s-” he glanced at the clock, “two in the morning, is it really the time for the big questions in life?”

“IS IT REALLY SO HARD FOR YOU TO ANSWER?” he challenged, a glint in his sockets. Rancor paused, then sighed, sitting up again.

“i guess… sometimes i don’t,” he muttered, looking away. He was highly aware these were the kinds of questions he asked his clients in the school counseling room, albeit more gently. And he was trying to avoid them just like the kids did. But he would try to be honest. “sometimes i wonder what the hell is wrong with me. and sometimes… the state of my soul just feels… horrible.”

He drew a hand to his chest, looking down at it, and envisioned the soul within. It crackled with LV, cold and calloused. He was at 34 right now, and hell if he wasn’t lucky to be working with children at all, with the bright yellow LV patch blaring out from his jacket. But then he saw his brother’s gloved hand reach out and gently land on his chest. He looked up. Bitter had approached, floating there with a determined look on his face.

“I WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME.”

“anything for you, boss,” he whispered, his tone nearly awed at the look on Bitter’s face. He adored his brother so much. And when he looked like that, so determined, it made his very being shudder with longing. He missed his brother having a body. He missed everything from cuddling to making love to fucking like animals. He missed just leaning against each other, reading books side by side, or brushing shoulders and crossing legs while watching the history channel. He missed Bitter, even though he was right here. Bitter smiled, but it was like his namesake, hardly reaching his eyes.

“ANYTHING, YOU SAY, BUT SOME THINGS CANNOT BE DONE SO SIMPLY. SO MY REQUEST IS SMALL. WHENEVER YOU FEEL THAT YOU HATE YOURSELF, TELL ME.”

“okay.”

“AND THEN I’LL TELL YOU WHAT I’M ABOUT TO TELL YOU NOW.”

“okay.”

“I WANT YOU TO TOUCH YOURSELF.”

“oka- huh?”

That didn’t go the direction he was expecting. He blinked a few times, putting a hand over Bitter’s, and gave him a questioning look. Bitter’s teeth curved up in a bit more playful of a smile, but his eyelights were serious.

“NO, I MEAN IT. I WANT YOU TO TOUCH YOURSELF. SLOWLY AND GENTLY.  _ FEEL _ YOURSELF. BE REVERENT. WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE YOU CAN’T STAND YOUR OWN BONES, GIVE THEM LOVE. FOR ME?”

He looked back down at his chest, his fingers gently rubbing along Bitter’s. It made sense, in a way. It was self-care, and eventually, he would erase that feeling of hatred, replace it with genuine love for himself. That was the idea, anyway, who knew if it would work. He looked back up and nodded, taking Bitter’s hand and kissing it.

“alright, boss. i’ll trust you on this. i’ll do what you say.”

“GOOD.” He caressed Rancor’s cheek for a moment, then pulled back and settled back down on the cushioned chair he always rested on.

Rancor took a deep breath. Then he stripped off the t-shirt and boxers he wore to bed. They were dumped off to the side of the bed and he laid there naked. He started with his ribs. Bitter had said slow, so there was no point in going right for the money. He stroked along his floating ribs, his hands moving gently. It didn't take long to get a bit of heat going. His breathing started to hitch. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feel. And he had to admit, he liked his body. Even if he didn't like himself.  _ but i do like myself _ , he coached, making his touches move slower. He caressed his own body, sighing softly.

\- - - - - - - -

Bitter watched as his brother started to touch himself. He was doing this for Rank's sake, but even so, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. He loved watching Rancor touch himself. It was one of his favorite things to do now that he couldn't have sex directly (usually. Sometimes Tuna was willing to be his body for the sake of their love). He loved the idea Rancor had just had, to manifest fingertips and add intent to the touches. He loved how Rancor looked when he was starting to get breathless, how his teeth parted slightly and his sockets drifted shut. Though that was almost a pity, because he loved watching Rancor's pupils haze when he lost himself… that was okay. Whatever made him most comfortable. Bitter watched his hips jerk up a little as he kept languidly pumping his lumbar, fingers pressing into the little spaces between the bones. Each little touch in those bubbles of magic space made his breath hitch again. Bitter could tell he was starting to forget the reason for the impromptu session, and was just enjoying it for what it was. A hand drifted down and caressed his femur, and as it rubbed, ecto welled up, bright bright blue. Too bright, too powerful, as Bitter knew. Supercharged with all of that LV. But he found it beautiful nonetheless. Gorgeous. That's what Rancor was. Absolutely stunning. Sitting there stroking his inner thighs, his feet drawing up until his knees were mostly bent, separated.

And then finally, finally Rancor was touching his pelvis, teasing at the obturator foramens, gasping with pleasure. He moaned as his hands pressed into those holes, rubbing along the insides. Magic was starting to curl down his spine too, lighting up the dim room. As he toyed with his ischium, the magic pooled, slowly, coagulating into the beginnings of a lump. Then he started rubbing there, tracing the magic, and he had all the finesse of an artist. Like a pottery sculptor, he made his hands shape the magic into his member slowly, traveling up and making the ridges and dips. Humans had nothing on monster dicks, that was for sure. It looked so delightful. Bitter wanted to go over there and start sucking on it, hear Rancor moan his name, or his title, or even 'brother.' But no, he was just watching today. Just watching and enjoying.

Rancor's hips stuttered again, and he let out a deep moan. The sound sent shivers down Bitter's skull and hands, with nothing else there to shiver. He covered his mouth to resist speaking or making a sound of his own, watching with glowing green eyes. Rancor was rubbing himself off in earnest now, squeezing at his own member at the base and swiping his thumb over the top. He shivered and cried out, precum leaking from him. He was getting so close now. Bitter trembled, tightening his grip over his mouth. It was odd how he could be so aroused without a true soul or a body, but he was, he was very fucking aroused. And then Rancor came, throwing his head back and arching up, fake blue raspberry cum spurting from him. He rubbed himself through it, grunting, sockets fluttering. It was the most gorgeous thing Bitter had ever seen.

All was quiet but for ragged breathing then, as Rank tried to recover from the strong orgasm. Bitter slowly removed his hand from his mouth, wiping away a little bit of ghostly drool. What his brother didn’t know wouldn’t prompt teasing. He floated over as Rancor’s sockets drifted open again, and nuzzled his knee. Rancor’s leg twitched gently, and he reached out to stroke Bitter’s skull.

“h-how was that…?” he asked, still a little breathless.

“WONDERFUL. THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC. HOW DO YOU FEEL?”

“pretty… heh… pretty good.” He laughed a little, and the sound made Bitter’s nonexistent soul twist. He was so amazing and beautiful. “i think i like myself quite a bit.”

“GOOD. I LOVE YOU.”

“i love you too.” Rancor’s voice was filled with raw honesty. And now that he was in that state, all hazy and full of self love, Bitter was about to suggest something else. But at that moment, the door creaked open. Tuna hesitantly poked his head in, looking between them. Rancor shook himself out of his post-coitus haze to focus his attention anew. “what is it, sweetheart?”

“uh… i heard ya. n’... ya… mind if i just… couldja just…” He fidgeted a little. Rancor’s gaze softened and he patted the bed.

“you wanna get some attention? it’s okay. i’ll take care of you.”

Bitter watched Tuna scurry over and get onto the bed, already excitedly removing his clothes. Ah well. Tuna got what he wanted, always, that boy was spoiled. He’d just have to ask Rancor to touch his soul next time.


	4. Day 3: Swap!Error and Swap!Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valley's bestest friend ever brings him a new puppet and they have Fun Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valley = swap!error  
Lucid = swap!dream  
Red = fell!sans  
Dacite = alterfell!toriel  
Vivid = swapfell!sans  
Wheat = farmfell!sans
> 
> WARNING FOR DUBCON AND MANIPULATION
> 
> Kinks: Tentacles, Distention, Gags  
Words: 2137  
Warnings: Dubcon, emotional/sexual manipulation, minor allusion to slavery (very brief), allusion to Lucid stealing souls to fertilize the sacred apple tree

Valley was just humming to himself as he knitted. He was making a blanket for his new friend, abomination #13, Red. Underfell Sans. How long ago Red arrived, he wasn’t sure. Time was weird in the antivoid. He was glad he’d figured out how to use strings to hold together his friends, so that they didn’t error-ify like himself. He was working on stitches and keeping an eye on his new friend, who was sleeping peacefully, when he heard a sound from nearby and perked up. Was it… it was! His bestest friend! Valley put aside his knitting and hopped up to hurry over.

Lucid was a shiny, so shiny white goop-covered skeleton, tentacles writhing around his body. His face dripped a little, covering one eye and there was a bright golden wreath around his head. The tentacles, at times, almost looked like angel wings. Valley, in contrast, was just like a regular error but for the blue scarf and gloves. He knew they were both the outcodes of the outcodes, the strangest of the strange ones. The swaps of the outcasts. Oddballs. He was lucky that his puppet friends loved him. He was so very lucky that Lucid liked him.

“hello!” Valley chirped cheerfully, rushing over. “do you have a new friend for me?”

“yes i do, sweetie,” Lucid hummed, one tentacle cradling what looked to be a farmtale Sans, but with a crack in his skull, scars along his body, and one bad eye. “this is wheat. He’s apparently called a farmfell boy. the poor boy works himself to death in the fields, and hardly gets enough food or money. he dreams of being free. i can give him that, and all you have to do…”

“uh-huh!” He leaned over Wheat and touched under his eyes, gathering his strings. Then he summoned Wheat’s soul. The unconscious skeleton didn’t react as his pale, pale purple soul floated up. Valley then let his strings wrap around it dozens of times. They reached in, copying the coding, taking all of it in. Then he lifted his other hand and grabbed more strings, and then a puppet of the skeleton was created fully of strings. It all weaved together until it made a complete being, curled up asleep. He did it a second time, and scooped one up to lay down gently next to Red. He’d have to make another blanket. As he did so, Lucid left with the original and copy, then returned empty-handed. Valley beamed, rushing back up.

“you’ll stay for a little bit?”

“of course, sweetie, 

“you’re really my best friend! i’m so glad!”

“of course. who else would be your best friend ever in the whole wide world?” Lucid cooed, stroking his cheek gently. Valley snuggled up into it, starved for contact. He was always starved for contact. He always wanted snuggles, and hugs, and handshakes, and shoulder bumps, and pets, and most of all, he absolutely loved it when Lucid did _ the thing _. With his tentacles. That was his favorite. He didn’t know what it was called. He just called it Fun Time. But first, before Fun Time, he dragged Lucid to the area where his friends were. He had Wheat, the newest one, sleeping peacefully. Then he had Red, also napping. Dacite was baking over in the area that was like a kitchen, her goaty little tail flickering happily. Then there was Vivid, the swapfell Sans, who was polishing his armor and humming to himself. He waved. Lucid nodded to them all and indulged Valley’s happy chattering for a while.

They had some tea for a bit too, and sat around. Lucid didn’t talk a lot, he just let Valley blab on and on. Which Valley was ever happy for. But finally, mid-sentence, he gasped. A tentacle had made its way up his femur, and was rubbing at it gently.

“o-oh! oh, we’re gonna have fun time now?”

“yes, sweetie, we’re going to have ‘fun time’ now~” Lucid cooed, a smirk on his face. “you love my fun time tentacles, after all. i know you were just waiting for me to do this.”

Valley shivered a little, starting to pull off his shirt. Lucid was right, of course. He had only been passing time, eagerly waiting for the right time to start. It would be _ rude _ to just start right out with Fun Time, There had to be niceties first, and he had so much to talk about. He loved talking almost as much as he loved being touched. But before he could say more, another tentacle shoved its way carefully into his mouth.

"mmh? m-mmmhh…"

His surprised sound turned into a moan. Lucid had wreathed a tentacle into his ribs, sliding in between several in a zigzag. It then started to slowly go in and out of each one in turn, thrusting. It felt so amazingly good. He started trembling, his body jerking from the pleasure. His sockets fluttered, star-shaped pupils hazing over. He pulled the shirt over his head, the gag in his mouth retreating for a moment. Then, once it was off, the tentacle returned right to his mouth. He manifested a throat, grateful that he had no gag reflex. It actually felt really good, feeling the tentacle thrust in and out of his throat. Another wrapped around his lumbar, pumping and squeezing. At this point, with one at his mouth, one in his ribs, one at his lumbar, and one on his femurs, his body felt electric. His magic curled down his body and formed a pussy almost instantly, throbbing and hot. Then another tentacle formed and yanked off his shorts. It then pumped into him, making him moan loudly into the gag.

Each of the tentacles was slick. He didn't know what it was, if it was like sweat or if Lucid was doing it on purpose, but they always had a bit of wetness to them. It made them just glide against his bones so wonderfully, the friction minimal and heavenly. That's what Lucid was. Heavenly. His absolute best friend.

“that’s a good boy,” Lucid cooed. “i like you best when we’re playing the fun game. of course i always like you, you’re my bestest friend, but i really like you best when you look like this.”

“mmm, mmmnn.”

“that’s right, it even feels good in your mouth, doesn’t it? I’m so good at making you feel wonderful, because i’m the only one who really understands you.”

Valley nodded along, believing everything Lucid said. He’d heard it all before anyway, and he knew it to be true. The truth was, his friends were just puppets, just copies of the originals. They were made to like him. But Lucid… Lucid liked him all by himself, didn’t he? Lucid liked him for who he was, and that was all Valley wanted. All he needed. And it was proved by having Fun Time, just like this. Because Lucid said only the bestest of friends will offer to do this, and none of the puppets offered this. Not a one of them. Not a single friend wanted to touch him and make him feel good, even when he dropped hints like little knee rubs or head pats. It was almost enough to make him cry sometimes. But not now, now he felt so good, he felt so happy, he was so liked, and it felt so amazing…

“nnnghh!”

He came with a muffled groan, his body going rigid. Every inch of him felt like it was bursting apart, and he knew he glitched out a little as he relaxed afterwards. But the tentacles only slowed for a few moments, rubbing gently and coaxing him into relaxing. Then they sped up again, making him jerk and his pupils roll up. He was oversensitive, his body twitching and jerking. Lucid smirked below him, not that he could see it. But he heard that expression in the tone of voice.

“i think i want to have some extra fun with fun time today. I’m gonna see how many tentacles i can stuff into you. can you do me a biiig favor, valley sweetie? can you make a belly?”

Valley nodded, moaning and drooling around the tentacle in his mouth. With some effort, he coaxed his magic into forming a belly connected to the pussy. Because he’d do anything during Fun Time, that was the rule, whatever Lucid wanted, he got. And it never hurt, he was never scared. He trusted Lucid. It always felt so amazing…

Another tentacle started to ease itself into him. He moaned again, back arching. The one already there stretched in further. When he looked down, he could see in his bright blue ecto the shining, pearly white tentacle. It reached all the way in, until it was pressing against the outer wall of his tummy. And it didn’t… feel _ bad _ , it didn’t _ hurt _ , but it felt… _ weird. _. Good, in a way, but weird. He made another sound, watching the second tentacle stretch its way in. It also pressed itself to the edge. Then, just as a third was going into him, he was distracted from watching by the tentacle in his mouth shoving down a bit more. He grunted, drooling more, his sockets fluttering. It tasted good… It tasted like vanilla, with a hint of creaminess like maybe it was ice cream. Such a lovely flavor. He couldn’t help slurping at it, moaning and drooling. He felt a fourth pushing into him and it was a stretch, it was such a stretch. But there was one, a small one, teasing at his clit, and it had him shaking and shivering, his toes curling. He came again with a shudder, making a choked sound, and Lucid sighed in pleasure.

“stars, listen to you…”

Valley managed to focus his gaze enough to watch Lucid make a few more small tentacles. They then began to rub him through his shorts, a bulge there. Lucid made a soft sound of his own, sockets narrowing in pleasure. Valley felt a thrill. Whenever Lucid joined in with Fun Time, he felt extra good, because it somehow felt like he’d done it, he’d made Lucid feel good himself somehow. He wasn’t sure how, but somehow. And that was what friends did. So it was so good. He had four tentacles in him, all squirming inside his belly. It felt weird still, very weird, but _ great _. Finally, a fifth made its way into him, and he was so stretched out, so full. His belly was engorged, the tentacles writing and making it wiggle. He moaned helplessly, his arms limp at his sides, fingers twitching. He couldn’t make himself move, he definitely wouldn’t be able to protest with the tentacle gagging his mouth. He was glad it didn’t hurt. But on the contrary, he’d never felt so good. He came a third time, whimpering, and he heard Lucid’s moans grow louder beneath him.

“oh, fuck, oh, listen to you, fuck, nnn, so good, soooo good, ahh…”

“mmmphh…”

“yeah, listen to that, listen to, nnnh, nnnfuuuck…”

With a few more strokes, he came hard. And he didn’t just cum from his member. No, every single tentacle tensed up and then squirted a little. Valley’s belly was suddenly filled even more, and all of the tentacles on his body were so much slicker, speeding up. He screamed as he came a fourth time, so close after the third, his body locking up. His vision went white, and then sank into dizzying black, and he didn’t feel anything else.

\- - - - - - - -

Lucid panted softly, lowering his toy to the ground. Valley had passed out after four, which was a new record. Lucid had to admit, he had been surprised how sexy it was, watching tentacle after tentacle go into him, and watching him try to speak only to moan around another thick tendril. Stars, the guy talked way too much. But the moans, oh the moans were wonderful. Valley was a useful little toy, copying souls to run on autopilot so Lucid could take all of the souls longing for positivity that he wanted. And to be so deliciously unaware of the formalities and rules of sex, he made such a lovely fuck. Lucid patted his cheek gently, straightening up his clothes with a few still-slick tentacles.

“you are so fun,” he hummed, “when you’re not being a complete annoyance!”

With that, he took his leave. He saw Vivid creep over to Valley and start to dress him, casting a glare his way. But he didn’t care, the puppets could dislike him all they wanted. Valley would never believe them if they tried to say they weren’t really friends. Never. All was right in the anti-void. He went to check on his tree. Wheat’s artificially-happy soul would make wonderful fertilizer to make it healthy again.


	5. Day 4: Dustfell Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time. Bitter touches Rank's soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rancor: dustfell!sans  
Bitter: dustfell!papyrus
> 
> kinks: Mirror sex, Cunnilingus, Body swap (kinda?)  
words: 1921  
warnings: a bit of self-hatred, but mostly fluff

It had been a few nights since that night Bitter first told Rancor to touch himself. He had been waiting for the perfect time. And now, watching Rancor toss and turn sleeplessly, he figured it was time. He floated up from his chair and drifted over to the bed. Rancor shifted for the twentieth time that night, and paused midway when he saw Bitter approaching. He sat up with a sigh, rubbing under one socket.

“sorry, bro, i just can’t seem to get to sleep…”

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT, BROTHER. I KNOW HOW TO MAKE YOU TIRED.”

Rancor’s mouth quirked up into a smile at that, and he pushed the blankets away. Then he pulled off his shirt and boxers and tossed them aside.

“what’cha want me to make, boss?”

“I DON’T MUCH CARE EITHER WAY. FEMALE IS A LITTLE EASIER WHEN I’M INCORPOREAL, THOUGH.”

“alright, female it is.”

He didn’t summon just yet, though, he’d take his time. Bitter liked to make him shape the magic. And Bitter was the boss, what he says goes. Bitter liked that. He was a power bottom, the perfect contrast to Rancor’s service top tendencies.

Bitter started with kissing and nuzzling at Rancor’s neck. It took concentration to really be able to touch when he wasn’t inhabiting anything, but he had gotten used to it over time. It had been quite some time that he’d been a ghost now, what was once immensely difficult was now little more than an inconvenience. And thank the stars for that, it meant he could still touch his beloved brother. He kissed along the vertebrae gently, before letting his tongue out to drag slowly across the bone. Rancor made a soft sighing sound, tilting his neck to give him better access. His hand found Bitter’s and tangled with it gently, which was distracting, a new place to focus his resources, but he didn’t mind it. It was rather adorable, them holding hands while starting to get dirty. They were so very in love. Bitter knew Rancor loved him more than the world itself.

His tongue started making its way down, licking across ribs. He stuck it in between two, making Rancor’s breathing go shaky. Then he used his empty hand to drag down them, clawing suddenly. It made a groan rip from Rancor, his back arching. His sockets were fluttering a little.

“fuck, bro…”

He adored the shaky way Rancor said that, his voice all rough. He adored everything about Rancor, and suddenly he couldn’t stop himself from kissing softer, his hand moving more tenderly. He wanted to lavish attention on his brother. Bitter trailed kisses from one shoulder blade down the humerus, down twice to get both the ulna and radius. Then he kissed and nuzzled at Rank’s metacarpals, down to his distal phalanges. Each one got a kiss.

“bitter…”

“SHH.”

“heh, ok boss…”

Rancor let him do as he pleased, shifting up and starting again with the other shoulder blade. Once both arms were done, he kissed down the ribs, licking gently. The attention he gave to the floating ribs had Rancor’s breath hitching. Then he was kissing down the spine, lathing his tongue against every node, every little dip in between. When he reached the pelvis he skipped over it, moving down. He kissed each of Rancor’s toes, finding them to be very cute when they wiggled a little bit. Then there were kisses up each tibia and fibula, up to the patellas. Finally, he kissed up each femur, licking along his way. By the time he reached the pelvis, Rancor was trembling a little. He was feeling the love, no doubt about it.

“TURN AROUND. ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES.”

“yes boss.”

He did as he was told immediately, shifting onto his hands and knees. Bitter smirked, watching as his coccyx was presented. Excellent. He kissed along the tailbone gently, then licked it nice and long. Rancor’s hips bucked and he let out a breathy groan, his hands digging into the sheets below him. Perfect. It looked absolutely perfect. He used his sharpened fingers to gently tease inside each of the holes, rubbing and thrusting in and out of each of them. By the time he was getting to the tiny ones at the very bottom, Rank was rocking his hips, panting, a bright blue blush on his face. Bitter licked it again, and then bit gently. He heard a yelp, and then magic pooled. He pulled back and watched the prettiest pussy form, dripping already. Absolutely stunning. He wasted no time, diving in and starting to eat him out. Rancor’s breathing quickly grew ragged. He kept bucking his hips, trying not to but unable to help himself. He was practically riding on Bitter’s face by this point, which Bitter had no trouble with. He used a thumb to circle around his clit, then slowly rub across it. The broken moan he got in response was just lovely. He started to rub in a gentle rhythm, in contrast with the enthusiastic way his tongue moved inside of Rancor. With his continued attention, it didn’t take much longer. Rancor’s ragged breathing hitched and then stopped for a moment, before he moaned low and came, juices dripping from him. Bitter made a pleased sound and licked up what he could. That delicious, over-sugary taste of fake blue raspberry was so wonderful. It had gone sugary with LV, and he liked that just fine.

He slid out from underneath Rancor and let him slump down. Rancor was beautiful post-orgasm, the way his chest heaved, the way his sockets were lidded part of the way, the way his body twitched now and then with little aftershocks of pleasure. It was always so gorgeous. Bitter ran a finger down his spine, watching him arch with a soft sound. All pliant and relaxed… perfect.

“BROTHER…”

“mmh…?”

“REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT TOUCHING YOURSELF TO LOVE YOURSELF?”

“mhm.”

“I WANT YOU TO DO ONE MORE THING FOR ME.”

“yeah, what is it?”

“I WOULD LIKE… FOR YOU TO TOUCH YOUR SOUL.”

\- - - - - - - -

Reveling in post-coital bliss, Rancor was a little taken aback by the request. His soul?

“but…”

_ I hate how my soul is. _

“I KNOW. BUT THAT’S WHY I THINK YOU SHOULD DO IT. YOU’RE GORGEOUS, INSIDE AND OUTSIDE, AND MOST ESPECIALLY INSIDE.”

Rancor sighed, sitting up, forgetting about his afterglow. He put a hand to his bare chest, looking down. A deep breath, and then he summoned it. He tried not to flinch away from how it looked. It was covered in crusty LV, the protective shield around what hurt him the most. Literally, a physical shield to keep himself from cracking over all of the murder he’d done. He knew he had gone down a little, but not enough… not nearly enough.  _ It’s simple, but hard. But simple _ , his friend had said once. And it was true. Simple enough to love, but so hard. Simple enough to say it, so hard to do. That was how the LV went down, and his love for Bitter and Tuna had helped him out a fair amount. He was down below 40, to a nice 34. But even so…

“COME ON, BROTHER. I BELIEVE IN YOU.”

He sighed, reaching out, cupping his hands underneath. They shook, and he grit his teeth. He just… He just had to touch… with loving intent… with care… He reached up, and his fingertips gently brushed against the lower parts, the scarring.

_ Revulsion. Hatred. Disgust _ .

He yanked his hands away, shuddering, stifling a quiet sob.

“i-i can’t, boss, i can’t do it, i can’t touch it. it hurts…”

Bitter looked sad, but even so, he cupped his own hands underneath.

“IT’S OKAY… YOU TRIED… I’M SO PROUD OF YOU FOR TRYING. BUT… I STILL WANT YOU TO…”

“i can’t…”

“I KNOW. BUT PERHAPS… I CAN DO IT FOR YOU?” He moved one hand, touching Rank’s chest, and let his hand sink in a little. Rancor shivered, understanding dawning on him. If his hands weren’t in his control… If the intent wasn’t his, but they were still his hands… He nodded.

“yeah. i trust you. i’d trust you with anything, my soul included.”

“I KNOW. THANK YOU.”

Bitter sank into Rancor’s body, and Rancor took a back seat. He was still conscious, still aware as he gathered his soul up and put it away. He wondered what was happening, until he saw his hands reach for the mirror. Bitter rearranged it to be at the foot of the bed, then settled down. Out came the soul again, and now, Rancor could see his own face in the mirror, see the absolute  _ reverence _ in his own eyelights. He knew logically that that was Bitter, but it looked like it was coming from him. Him, filled with awe over his crusty, broken shell of a soul. The sight was… unbelievable. He focused on watching his soul. His hands reached up and he wanted to flinch, but he had no control over his body. Still, he mentally prepared, and…

_ Reverence. Warmth. Love. Adoration. Awe. Glee. _

He heard himself gasp. It didn’t feel bad. It didn’t hurt. Instead, the way his fingers were gently caressing his soul was…  _ good _ . It felt so amazingly good. It felt like he was being stroked everywhere all over again, like Bitter was ravishing him but he was everywhere at once. A hundred hands gently stroking every inch of him. His body shivered, breath huffing out quickly. His eyesight went hazy, then refocused with some effort. Bitter was making sure he saw, looking in the mirror as he stroked long and slow. Rancor watched those hands,  _ his hands _ , stroke. The thumbs were rubbing up the sides, and the fingers caressed each lower node. What with his shorter fingers, he was nearly grasping it with both hands all the way to the metacarpals. His breathing was growing ragged again, moans pouring from his mouth almost endlessly. It was dizzying, the sheer amount of pleasure that was coursing through his body. The love. The adoration and warmth and  _ worship _ those hands were causing. So much, so very much, too much to keep in, just so very much. He was moaning, his hands were moving, so much of everything, and then, all at once, he locked up. His soul made a squelching sound and liquid burst forth from it, as he came the hardest he ever had in his life. He whited out for a long moment, and awoke to find himself laying back on the bed, a little delirious from the afterglow. He looked around, then down at his soul. It looked like… a little bit of the LV was thinner. He checked himself.  _ 30. _ Whoa…

It was then that he belatedly realized he was in control again.

“bitter…?”

“I’M HERE. OOF.”

He came rising up from the floor, and settled on Rank. His expression was extremely fond. Rancor looked at himself in the mirror, and realized he looked… pretty sexy, actually, with his pupils all hazy and his breathing still a bit ragged. And there was a softness about him, a gentleness to his smile that hadn’t been there before. He looked back down at his soul, and then gently eased it back into his chest.

“boss… thank you. that… that was… different. Heh.”

“HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT YOURSELF RIGHT NOW?”

“i… think i really do love myself right now.”

“GOOD. YOU SHOULD.”

He snuggled up to Rank and the two of them drifted off together.


	6. Day 5: Red/fell!horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Arum get high and have lazy sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red = fell!Sans (duh)  
Arum = horrorfell!Sans
> 
> kinks: Shotgunning, Frotting, Feederism  
words: 1814  
warnings: recreational weed use, overeating, brief name-calling/squabbling

It was a slow and lazy day. Arum and Red were splayed out on the couch together. The TV was on showing  _ How It’s Made _ , one of Arum’s favorite shows. Red was mostly zoning out to the voice, not paying much attention. He was half asleep by the time Arum lazily kicked at his foot.

“hey,” Arum said, and Red blinked a few times to wake himself back up.

“yeah?”

“you ever tried shotgunning?”

“no, what’s that?”

“you smoke weed, right?”

“no, i bake it to have edibles.”

“you’re missin’ out. shotgunning is when you take in a drag, then ya kiss someone and exhale the smoke into their mouth. then they can get high off it too.”

“huh. sounds… kinda fun.”

“hell yeah it is, you wanna do it?”

Arum held up a joint. Where he’d gotten it from, Red wasn’t sure. He snorted, sitting up a little more.

“you wanna smooch me, dude? you wanna kiss? stars that’s so gay, are you gay for me?”

“shut the fuck up, dude, do you wanna or not?” He wiggled the joint. Red contemplated for a moment. He’d never seen Arum high before, and Arum had seen him high plenty of times. Having an even playing field seemed fun. Plus, it was kinda sexy, they could definitely get it on… Wait. He had an idea.

“yeah. yeah okay. let’s try it.”

“sweet.”

Arum lit up the joint, taking in a big drag. He held it for a moment, then leaned in and cupped Red’s cheekbone. Red leaned in too, parting his teeth, sockets lidding just a little. They didn’t exactly do much kissing. They were fuck buddies, nothing more, and that was just how Red liked it. No romance needed, thank you very much. But… This was kind of hot. He pressed his teeth to Arum’s. The taller skeleton exhaled as Red inhaled, and the sweet smoke came curling from one mouth to the other. Red held it for another moment himself, then let it out to the side nice and slow. He’d never smoked before. He was surprised to feel the beginnings of the effects almost immediately. He was used to waiting almost an hour for it to kick in. But like this… He held his hand out expectantly, and Arum twirled the joint around to hand it to him properly. He took it, examining it, before taking a big drag of his own.

He promptly started coughing, not expecting the sting of it when it was like this. Arum laughed at him. Outright, in his face, laughed. Red glared at him, tears pricking in his sockets from the sting of it. He shoved the horror, still coughing a bit.

“stop laughing!”

“ahahaha! aww, look at you, are you crying? aww, the poor crybaby, he’s never smoked before!”

“shut up!”

Stinging with shame, he took in another deep drag and held it. He forced himself not to cough, and blinked a few times when it started to work through his system.  _ Whoa _ , head rush. But Arum was still laughing, so he grabbed the other skeleton’s face and shoved their teeth together, exhaling hard. Arum sputtered and pulled back, now coughing a little himself. He had been caught off guard from the suddenness of the smoke.

“hah! who’s the newbie fucker now, asshole?”

“you jackass!”

“get new insults!”

“like you’re any better!”

The two of them sulked apart for a few moments. But after Red had taken another two drags of the weed, he felt relaxed enough to forgive. He drew Arum in gentler and pressed their teeth together, softly letting them clank as he breathed out. Arum inhaled, taking in the smoke, then sighed happily. One of his hands reached up and stroked along the top of Red’s head. The shorter skeleton melted a bit automatically at the attention, sockets fluttering. He was already getting lightheaded, and that felt good…

“like ya better like this,” Arum rumbled, a softness to his tone. “all soft n’ sweet…”

“shut up,” Red sighed, handing the joint back over.

From there, the two of them took turns, switching who held the joint and who sucked in smoke from the other’s mouth. They kept going until the joint was reduced to nothing, and the both of them were pleasantly stoned. Finally, it was time to put Red’s plan into action.

“you hungry, arum?”

“mmm…” Arum shifted a little, his good socket lidded halfway and a pleased sort of haze in his eyelight. He thought about it for a second, then nodded. “yeah... yeah, i’m pretty hungry.”

“i got some pie.”

“oh, shit, you do? fuuuuck, pie sounds great right now!”

“yeah. one second.”

He got up and headed into the kitchen, then pulled out a full snail pie. He’d had this specially made, knowing that Arum loved it in particular.  _ Not because he had any feelings beyond fuck buddy feelings, it was just a thing one did for friends _ . He took it out and cut it into eights like pizza slices, then brought it out on a tray. He then clambered right on top of Arum, settling with his knees on other side of Arum’s pelvis.

“oof,” Arum said, shifting a little. “urgh, i’m being crushed.”

“i weigh less than you, shut up. i got you snail pie.”

“seriously? did you know that’s my favorite ever?”

“of course i did, stupid, now open your big mouth.”

“gonna feed me?”

“hell yeah i am.”

He picked up a slice and held it out, and Arum amicably started to eat it right out of the palm of his hand. He was gentle with his razor sharp teeth, careful never to nick Red’s fingers. When he had finished eating the slice, he sighed, licking up the crumbs. The sensation of that warm tongue on Red’s metacarpals made him shiver a little. He started to rock his hips, putting his plan into full action now. He knew Arum got off if he ate enough, so it  _ had _ to be more satisfying when they were both stoned as shit. Lazy frotting and indulgence sounded perfect today. It was just that kind of day. He lazily rolled his hips, waiting. It took a few rolls, but then he heard a low moan from the skeleton underneath him. He grinned, reaching over for another slice of pie.

“here ya go.”

“mmn… more? don’t mind if i do…”

So Red fed him another slice, and he ate it just the same, albeit a little slower. And then a third piece. By that time, Red’s magic was forming in his pants, a bulge. The scent of apples was starting to fill the air. It mixed with the sharpness of licorice, from where Arum had a bulge of his own. Red panted a little, rolling his hips faster. Arum started moaning again, his hands settling at Red’s waist.

“fuck…”

“i know, nnh, it feels good, you feel good…” Red mumbled, continuing to grind against the other man. Their respective lumps in their pants grew rock hard. It was almost funny, the difference in size between them. Arum had to be cheating, that was the only way someone five inches taller had such a ridiculously big cock. A cock he loved rubbing against, and one he loved putting in his mouth. He started to drool a little thinking about it, but he was feeling too damn lazy to get off of Arum and give a blow right now. He grabbed another slice of pie and started feeding it to Arum, who moaned again as he ate it. Halfway through the slice, he shook and came, pupils rolling up, and Red groaned in appreciation. Feeling that cock twitch and the warm wetness reach him, he shivered through his own orgasm. And fuck was cumming while high an experience. He loved it. He wasn’t nearly done yet.

\- - - - - - - -

Arum felt so pleasantly full. He’d eaten half a pie, he was pretty sure. And there was something about being full, something about not having to worry about how much food they had, that was so… relaxing. Freeing. It felt so  _ good _ . He was probably weird that it manifested as sexual, but he couldn’t help it. He was lying on the couch stoned as fuck, with Red, little Red, frotting against him. And what a fucking sight that was, the shorter skeleton with his back arched, his hand gently grasping at Arum’s shirt, his face slack and drool trickling down from the corner of his mouth. That was so sexy. Drool was hot. He pulled Red down with some effort and squirming, and kissed him hard, licking up the saliva. He moaned into it and Red moaned back, ever loud, ever loving sound. Fuck, Red was hot. Arum would never just admit it without prompting like that, but it was true. Red was his little nympho friend.

“got any more?” he found himself asking, pleading, and Red nodded almost woozily. The one hand he used (the other tucked safely in his pocket, as always, he’d find out what was up with that one day) reaching out to grab another piece. And then he held it out like that, offering to feed Arum by hand. It sent Arum’s beast subconscious into some oddly delighted state, like he was an animal being favored and fed. It made him want to lick at Red’s hand and bite him everywhere, softly, taking over and rewarding him so much for feeding him… He was a bit of a freak, he knew, but he didn’t give a shit. He liked what he liked. And he  _ really _ liked this pie. He ate it with more moans. His non-existent stomach was happily bulging out, so very full, and he was just adding to it like a glutton now, growing ever more satisfied. Every bite made his cock throb, made him draw closer to another orgasm. He wanted one just like the last, where it was like his body just got so full he  _ had _ to cum, was helpless against it. He finished the fifth slice and was well into the sixth when Red came again, rutting against him desperately. The scent of apples overpowered the smell of the snail pie, only adding to his desire for more. He ate and ate, and finally, as he swallowed down the seventh piece, he lost control of himself. He seized up and came  _ hard _ , nearly screaming from the force of it. And fuck, it was so good, he was in ecstacy, everything was wonderful and perfect and right and amazing, and he heart Red cum too, smelled more of that mouthwatering apple…

He relaxed after a long moment, panting, lightheaded even more than before. His sockets drifted shut as he felt Red collapse on top of him. Everything was perfect right now. He snuggled up without thinking, nuzzling Red’s head, and then let himself drift off.


	7. Day 6: HoneyMustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prise the virgin tries out giving a blowjob... and really, really likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prise = Swap!Papyrus (Legall's brother)  
Dirge = Fell!Sans heavily inspired by Kamari333's Ebbot is a Multiverse Red

“SO… UH…”

“hey, sweetheart, we don’t gotta do this, it’s ok.”

“NO, NO, I WANT TO… I’M JUST NERVOUS, Y’KNOW?”

Prise was laying half on top of his boyfriend, all snuggled up. His throat felt dry. He was extremely nervous. But his gaze fixed on the area between Dirge’s legs, and there was determination in his expression. He looked back up at Dirge. His boyfriend had that softness around his pupils he always had when they were alone together. That was the beauty of a person like Dirge. He was rough and tough on the outside, but all softness on the inside, all marshmellowy sweetness. And stars did Prise have a weakness for sweet things. Even as he was thinking of all of this, Dirge was reaching out and gently stroking his chin, his cheekbone, making him melt into the gentle contact.

“i mean it, babe, we don’t gotta,” he insisted, his thumb gently rubbing against the bone with the most adoring intent.

“I MAY BE A VIRGIN, BUT I DON’T WANT TO BE FOREVER. I’M READY. I TRUST YOU.”

And just saying that, just expressing his trust, made Dirge’s eyelights become hearts like that, made them both feel so much more loved. Dirge nodded, then started to push down his pants.

“you want ‘em all off?”

“UM… YEAH. YEAH, MIGHT AS WELL. HERE, LEMME GET UP.”

He sat up to start removing his own clothes, and gave Dirge the room to pull off his shirt. They both disrobed in silence, pilling off piece by piece of clothing. tossing them aside lazily. Then, Dirge made his magic. Rich purple, it curled down his spine and pooled, and then formed into a thick member. It smelled of plums, nice and rich. Prise felt his mouth start to water just looking at it. He’d never done a blowjob before either, but… he loved sucking on things. He had an oral fixation, he always had a lollipop or a cinnarette in his mouth. And that… That looked like something  _ amazing _ to suck on. He licked his teeth.

“SO, UH… HEY, DIRGE? BEFORE WE START?”

“yeah?”

“DO YOU… YOU MIND IF, UH… CAN I…” He licked his lips again.

“prise. we really don’t gotta-”

“NO! NO, IT’S NOT THAT. IT’S… I… CAN I…”

“yeah…?”

“CAN I… S-SUCK YOU OFF?”

Dirge looked surprised, flushing a little, and glanced down at himself.

“oh, uh… yeah… yeah, sure. you can do whatever you wanna, sweetheart, i ain’t gonna stop ya. just… be careful. y’know, don’t… don’t choke.”

Despite himself, Prise snorted a little. He pressed a kiss to Dirge’s teeth, then slid down to be face to face with that lovely-looking dick. He smiled up at Dirge with more confidence than he really had.

“HOW DIFFERENT CAN IT BE THAN A LOLLIPOP, REALLY?”

“pfft. uh… it’s a lot bigger.”

“BIGGER IS BETTER.”

He lowered his gaze again and focused on what he was doing. He started by giving it an experimental lick. You always licked at a lollipop for a bit before putting it in your mouth, right. Dirge’s breath hitched a little, his dick twitching once. Prise watched in fascination, then licked again. Dirge let out a soft sound. That… That was very nice. Prise started to lick it in earnest, dragging his tongue from base to tip over and over, from a new angle each time. Dirge was soon moaning, a blush creeping onto his face. He tried to hide it, tried to stifle his moans by covering half of his face with one thick hand. But Prise pulled away from what he was doing and kissed at Dirge’s face until the hand fell away.

“HEY… DON’T BE EMBARRASSED, OKAY? THIS IS REALLY NICE. I LIKE IT. I LIKE YOUR SOUNDS. AND YOUR BLUSH IS REALLY PRETTY.”

“m’not pretty…” Dirge grumbled, still definitely looking embarrassed. Prise resisted the urge to laugh.

“WELL, IT’S VERY HANDSOME, THEN.”

“don’t laugh at me,” Dirge mumbled, rolling his pupils. “m’an ugly bastard and we both know it.”

“HEY…” Prise kissed him gently a few more times. “YOU’RE NOT UGLY. AND YOU’RE NOT A BASTARD. YOU’RE A VERY… VERY… HANDSOME… WONDERFUL… THOUGHTFUL… GIVING… GORGEOUS… PERFECT MAN.” Each adjective was followed up with a kiss somewhere new on Dirge’s face, and by the time Prise was done, the harsher skeleton was blushing even more. There started to be gentle purple rising up in between the cracks on the skeleton’s body, and Prise couldn’t help but gasp. It looked so pretty… like amethysts pouring out of the lovely bones. So absolutely gorgeous. He wanted to see more. He nuzzled a little, then scooted back down and went back to licking happily.

He didn’t know he’d love the taste of plums so much. They weren’t exactly candy, no one made plum-flavored sweets (wait… plum pudding was a thing, yesss). But it was definitely becoming one of his favorites. Very quickly. He kept licking for a while, sighing and humming. It just… felt so good to be licking something. It felt right. He could zone out like this. And he did, a little, just licking away, over and over. He lost track of time, but at some point, he felt Dirge tremble beneath him. Oh. Oh he’d been doing good. He licked a little faster, eager to see what would happen. Sure enough, not long after, Dirge tensed up and came with a shuddering groan, face going slack. Cum spurted from his member, splattering all over Prise’s face and then dripping along down Dirge’s member and between his legs. Prise licked up what he could from his face, making an “MMM” sound as he tasted it. The cum was sweeter. That was so cool. He leaned down and licked what he could from Dirge’s thighs, making him twitch and make a high-pitched noise.

“nngh!”

“SHIT, SORRY, ARE YOU OVERSTIMULATED? SHOULD I STOP?”

“nn… no, it’s… ah, it’s fine… i just… gimme a second…” Dirge panted, dragging a hand across his face. Prise settled in to wait, watching one last bead of cum well up and drip down slowly. He wanted that. He wanted it so badly… “go ahead.”

He latched on, sucking up everything he could. Dirge moaned, shaking a little. A hand landed on Prise’s skull, but not to push him away. It just caressed, gently, and almost seemed to hold it there. Prise moaned, sucking on the tip like it really was a lollipop. And then, gradually, he took more and more into his mouth. He gagged when it was almost in, yanking away quickly, and Dirge tried to shoot up, his hand moving to rub at his cheek.

“p-prise, are you ok, i’m so sorry, i-”

“NO, I’M-” He coughed once. “I’M OKAY, I JUST… GOT TOO EAGER. HEH. SORRY. I’LL GO SLOWER, OKAY?”

“a-are you sure, we can always stop, i promise we can stop-”

“I KNOW. DO  _ YOU _ WANT TO STOP?”

“well… no, but-”

“NEITHER DO I. I JUST GOT EXCITED.”

“okay… alright.”

He slowly laid back down, breathing heavy still. Prise settled down and started to take him in again. This time, he went slower, only taking him in inch by inch, little by little. When he felt like it was just starting to be too much, he relaxed his throat, trying to fit a little more. It actually… felt  _ so good _ . It felt  _ right _ in his mouth. He moaned around it, eyes watering a little. Then he started to suck. Dirge jerked and groaned again, precum beading up. Prise licked it up without a second thought, continuing to suck.

Prise lost track of the time again, just sucking and sucking. He loved this cock so damn much. He wanted to suck on it forever. Multiple times, Dirge seized up and came, but all Prise did was pull back and wait a few minutes, then slurp up the cum and start all over again. He loved watching the purple in Dirge’s scars get deeper, shine brighter. Dirge was gradually a shimmering, panting mess, breathing uneven, covered in glistening sweat, his face slack and eyelights nearly gone from the pleasure, drool sliding down his face. Just an absolute mess, and Prise was just in  _ heaven _ . He zoned out and sucked and sucked, humming into it. He didn’t even rub himself off. He just kept going.

“ghh… nn, no, no more, prise, i can’t…”

Prise popped his mouth off instantly, concerned, and crawled up to cup Dirge’s face.

“ARE YOU OKAY?” His voice was raspy from having something shoved down his throat for so long, but he didn’t care very much, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s shoulder and kissing him a few times. Dirge breathed heavily, sockets fluttering a little, and nodded. Then he rubbed at Prise’s back a little, kissing him softly.

“i’m… i’m okay, i just… m’exhausted. no more tonight. your voice…”

“I’M OKAY TOO, DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT. THAT… THAT WAS REALLY... FUN,” he admitted.

“heh, i… i can tell…”

“HEH, I GOT A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY, I GUESS. WE NEVER ACTUALLY GOT TO THE SEX PART.”

“hey, s’okay… next time… we c’n…” Dirge was starting to pass out, sockets drifting closed. He never finished his sentence, just drifted off. Prise snuggled up, kissing his face one more time. He never got off, but that was okay. He’d had so much fun. He definitely had to do that again some time.

Tomorrow sounded like a great time.


	8. Day 7: Fellswapcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howl needs help giving his puppy what he wants. Hypnosis makes it easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howl = fellswap!Sans  
Daemon = fellswap!Papyrus
> 
> Kinks: CONSENSUAL Hypnosis, Master/Pet, Praise, Leather, Blowjob, Spanking, and Sensory Deprivation  
Words: 3703  
Warnings: small, very small references to past childhood sexual trauma

“okay… are you ready to start?”

“YES, YES, I AM READY.”

“you sure? If you’re nervous, it can wait…”

“NO. I AM DONE WAITING. I WANT TO DO THIS FOR MY PUPPY.”

Howl nodded firmly, watching his older brother from his spot lying down on the bed. They had discussed this at length, for a very long time, over and over. They needed a way to help Howl get over his trauma, and a way for them to be intimate together. They both wanted it, but the memories… They were too much most of the time. Daemon looked worried, but nodded. He held up his hand and blew out a little flame, alighting the tip of his finger. Then he held it up, drawing it back and forth in a slow motion. Howl shifted himself around to a more comfortable position, then settled in and watched. They had practiced several times, and gone to see specialists who taught Daemon exactly how to do it right. But this was the first time they were going a step further. He shook away the thoughts and started listening.

“we’ve done this plenty of times before, so you know how it starts. you’re nice and comfortable, and in a safe place, with just me around. just your good dog. you know that you can relax and feel safe when it’s just me around, no one else to see. right?”

“OF COURSE.”

“that’s right, we’re alone, and there’s no one else, it’s just you and me, and you feel safe and comfortable… maybe a little drowsy. which is great. so it’s safe to go ahead and focus on the flame on my hand, just this tiny little flame. it seems so bright in the dim room, so it’s easy to focus on it. just watch it go back and forth… back and forth… it’s a nice little rhythm. are you focused on it, master?”

“YES.” He knew he didn’t have to project his voice, but it was a good indicator for how they were doing. When he hit the point that he couldn’t hold it anymore, he’d know he was getting deep.

“good, good job, you’re doing great. just keep watching the fire and listening to my voice. now i’m going to count down from ten, and as i do so, i want you to picture yourself going down a set of stairs. and at the bottom is a door. alright? you’re starting to walk down this long staircase, as i start counting down. 10. can you picture it in your head?”

“YES.”

“good.” He took a step closer in the dim room, continuing to keep the fire swinging back and forth in a slow motion. “starting down the steps, just relaxing, watching the flame, listening to my voice… 9. starting to go down a little further. and each step you go down, you feel more relaxed. each one of your joints is just going more lax, each of your bones feeling heavier. 8. going further down now…” He stepped closer again.

Focused as Howl was, he didn’t take much notice, only realized the flame was getting a little bit bigger in his vision. And it was getting even easier to follow it, now that he was relaxing more. He heard ‘7,’ and envisioned himself walking down the steps further, as he was told. It was alright to listen to Daemon, Daemon was literally the only person in the world Howl trusted with everything. Even safety. And the quiet cadence of his voice was so lovely. He heard ‘6,’ and the flame was closer. He kept his gaze on the flame, but he was getting very relaxed.

“5… going deeper now, we’re halfway there, and you’re feeling very relaxed… the flame is getting bigger and it’s so easy to watch it, there’s nothing else you have to focus on now… 4, going deeper down, and if you start to tune out my voice, that’s okay, you don’t have to pay attention to my voice anymore, just watch the flame. It’s getting big now, and it just keeps going back and forth, back and forth, so easy to follow. isn’t it just so easy to follow, to keep going down, to be more relaxed?”

Howl didn’t register the question immediately, focused on the fire. But after a long moment, he realized he’d been prompted. What was he asked? Was he relaxed? “yes…” His voice contained none of the authority, none of the uppercasing he worked hard to keep in his voice, and that knowledge helped him understand how relaxed he was. So very, very relaxed, nothing else in his brain now, and 3, going down even further, almost to the bottom, and it was hard to focus on the words… 2… going down… flame was so big… back and forth… 1… almost… sockets drifting shut… so close to fully relaxed… felt so good… 0.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Daemon let the light go, and Howl didn’t react, his sockets having drifted shut at 0. He was breathing deeper, calmer, fully hypnotised. He was relieved. Gently, he stroked his brother’s cheek, and there was no reaction. No pulling away in revulsion, no bad memories. Now for the hard part.

“you’re at the door,” he whispered, kneeling by his master and continuing to softly stroke his cheek. “you can see it so easily, and all you have to do is push gently, and it opens… and there’s a wide expanse of a hallway… it’s your memories, howl. it’s a hallway where every door is a part of your memories… and you can see some really nice ones… ones spent with me, memories you absolutely love… your favorites. and you look at them for a little while, if you want, that’s okay. It’s so nice to watch your favorite memories, they make you so happy…” His teeth curved up at the faint smile on his brother’s face. Howl didn’t smile often, at least not soft like this, not so gently. He moved to take Howl’s hand instead, and gently kissed it.  _ I would do anything for you _ , he vowed silently, as he had done so many times before.  _ I would die for you with a smile on my face. But I would live for you so much too. I would live as anything with you by my side. _

“when you’re done watching the good memories, you go to another door… and you know these are the bad memories… the ones about  _ him _ . but don’t be scared. everything is okay, and you’re safe, and you reach out, and you grab the doorknob to the bad memories… and you pull it shut. and they’re gone for now. they can’t get you anymore. not when you’re alone with me, safe, like this, not when you feel so good. nothing bad can reach you now. nothing. there is only the memories you want to keep. only the doors you like to leave open.”

He nuzzled the hand in his, watching Howl breathe deeply. He looked even more relaxed now, not a thing troubling his hypnotic doze. They had done all of this before, many times, and he knew it worked. The door method worked. Now, though… Now to do the rest.

“now i’m going to snap my fingers, and when i do, you’re going to wake up, but that door will still be closed. you’re going to know and understand everything that’s happened, and you’re also going to know it won’t be forever. you’ll be awake with that door closed until i say ‘sleep,’ and then you’re going to return to this state. again, i’m going to snap my fingers, and you will awaken with the door closed. you will remain awake until i say ‘sleep,’ and then you will return to this state. do you understand?”

There was a long pause, and then, barely audible, a soft ‘yes,’ from Howl. Daemon nuzzled his hand again, soul thumping. He loved hearing Howl with his naturally low voice, relaxed and calm and not feeling that need for absolute control.

“good,” he whispered, and let go. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. Howl’s sockets snapped open, his breath hitching. Then he started to sit up. A few disoriented little blinks, and a little looking around, before his gaze settled on Daemon.

He smirked.

“STRIP.”

“yes, master!”

He joyfully started pulling his clothes off, excitement glittering in his pupils. First the jacket, then the midriff-exposing shirt were tossed aside. He stood to get his pants off, leaving him nude but for a pair of soft, warm socks. He knelt again, looking up, waiting happily for more instructions. Howl leaned in, reaching out. There was a moment’s hesitation, then he cupped Daemon’s chin and kissed him deeply. Daemon made a happy sound into it, parting his teeth. His green tongue came flicking out, meeting Howl’s. His master tasted like grapes, juicy and bright. He moaned softly, shivering a little. He was already getting excited just from knowing what was coming.

“MMM… GOOD BOY. YOU DID SO GOOD FOR ME, I FEEL WONDERFUL,” Howl purred, stroking his cheekbone. Daemon wriggled a little, knowing if he had a tail it would be wagging a mile a minute, and nuzzled into the hand.

“i’m a good boy, master?”

“A VERY GOOD BOY. SUCH A GOOD BOY.”

“thank you, master!”

The praise sent hot bursts down his spine. He realized his magic was already summoned, ready to go, even dripping a little. Howl tsked, looking down, and drew Daemon up with a sharp tug on his collar.

“LOOK AT YOU, SO EAGER. GET YOUR LEASH AND MY LEATHER. AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT.”

“yes master!”

He scurried off to pull out his toybox from the closet. This was his room, they would never have sex in Howl’s room, it would be too messy, and sometimes even the thought of toys would just make Howl ill. So the toys and the sex stayed in here. He pulled out the leather gloves and the leash, and after a moment’s thought, pulled out a blindfold too. Then he hurried back and presented the items. Howl was undressing, tugging off the much softer cotton gloves, folding his clothes neatly to set aside. He took the leather gloves and slid them on, making sure they were tugged taut. Then he took the collar and examined the blindfold.

“YOU WANT TO BE BLINDFOLDED, PUPPY?”

“yes, master! i, um… my other senses… they’ll be… heightened…”

Howl smirked a little again, and beckoned him closer. Daemon leaned in happily, and he clipped the leash onto the collar. Then he delicately tied the blindfold around Daemon’s face, making sure he couldn’t see a thing. Daemon’s excitement increased as his vision went away. He was dripping already, the scent of smoky barbecue combating with the scent of grapes.

“DO YOU NEED TO CUM  _ ALREADY _ ?”

“yes, master, please, i can’t help it, oh please…”

“DO YOU DESERVE IT?”

“I-i don’t know, master, i’m a good boy, aren’t i? am i good enough? Please?”

“OF COURSE YOU ARE.” There was suddenly a hand on his member, stroking him off fast. “CUM, THEN, PUPPY. CUM NOW.”

Daemon seized up and came on the spot, moaning aloud. When he was ordered just like that, he couldn’t help himself. He panted when it was over, slumping a little. He felt his master’s hand slowly stop stroking, then there were wet fingers pressed to his lips.

“SUCK,” he was commanded, and so he sucked, licking away his own juices and lathering the leather in drool. He moaned again, smelling the sharp leather and loving the feel of it on his tongue. His ass formed, well-rounded and firm, and he put his hands on the bed with a little fumbling.

“NO, NOT YET. YOU NEED TO PLEASE ME NOW, YOU DON’T GET ORGASMS FOR FREE.”

“of course, master.”

“THEN GET SUCKING.”

The leash was yanked, and a dick pressed against Daemon’s mouth. He parted his teeth and it slid inside. He was immediately assaulted with the taste and smell of grape. Stars, it was so good, it was so tasty and smelled so nice. He thought maybe he had a thing for scents. He started to lick, moaning softly, trying to keep quiet so he could hear Howl. Howl was quiet, and nothing could change that, not even hypnosis. But when he did moan, it was deep, melodious, wonderful. It reminded Daemon of when Howl sang, his sonorous voice pulling off deep opera songs with ease.

Daemon started to suck on him in earnest, making it his goal to wring as many of those beautiful sounds out of his master as he could. He did a fairly good job of it, he thought, as Howl started moaning even a little more than on the rare occasions that they’d had sex before. He picked up the pace, sucking and licking even more, moaning around it, and was rewarded with more quiet moans. The cock in his mouth started rocking in and out of him a little, pressing against his throat. He suppressed his gag reflex and took him in more, allowing him to start fully face-fucking him. A hand landed on his head, covered in leather, and started to pet him. He was sure his eyelights were hearts, but no one could confirm that with the blindfold on. He squirmed and moaned more, his hands gripping the bed a little more, and helped by tilting his face back and forth, making the fucking more harsh. His throat would be raw, but he didn’t care. He was worshipping his master, on his knees, he was giving his master everything he could, and that fact alone was enough to make him shudder with bliss. When Howl cried out softly and came into his throat, he eagerly swallowed it all down, drowning in the taste and scent of grapes. So good, it was so good, he kept sucking, making Howl grunt, and it took him a moment to realize Howl was trying to pull away. He whined but let Howl go, sore jaw going slack when it was empty. He panted, squeezing the side of the bed, and made another whining sound.

“master, please, oh please, please-”

“HANDS AND KNEES, ON THE BED.”

He complied, carefully scrambling onto the bed and getting in the proper position. His breathing broke off for a moment as he felt two fingers press into his asshole. He moaned again, trying to keep himself from squirming. He didn’t manage it, and a leather-clad glove swatted one buttcheek hard. “STAY STILL.”

“nnnhhh, yes master.”

“DO YOU WANT ME TO GO IN DRY, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?”

Honestly, he’d take it at this point.

“no master!”

“THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT.”

Howl stretched him out, taking his sweet time about it, and Daemon was both in heaven and frustrated as hell. He kept trying to rock back into it, and every time he did, he got another spank. But the spanks felt so good, with the leather against his raw ass cheeks like that, that he started to get off on it, groaning and panting at every spank. He was leaking precum again, and Howl was driving in his fingers hard, fucking him with just three, fucking him with leather, and there was the smell of grapes everwhere and each thwack against his ass felt so good, and the fingers were so good and he was cumming hard, crying out hoarsely. He slumped afterwards again, reeling from pleasure, nearly drunk on it.

“oh master, oh master, yes, so good, master,” he babbled, only to whine once more when the fingers were taken out. “master!”

“HUSH YOUR WHINING, UNLESS YOU  _ DON’T _ WANT MY DICK.”

He wiggled his ass, growing excited once more, practically kneading the bed, and nodded so hard he got a little dizzy.

“yes, master, please, oh please let me have your cock, please fuck me, oh please fuck me hard, master, oh please, i’m a good boy, please, please,  _ uuhn! _ ”

His pleas broke off in a relieved groan as Howl slammed into him. Howl was not particularly long, given his height, but he was nice and  _ thick _ , and Daemon clenched around him hard. He was drooling hard, clutching at the bed for dear life, back arching hard.

“haaaah, yes, oh yes, oh, fuck, master, i love you, oh, please, oh, oh~!”

“THAT’S A… NGH… A GOOD BOY, THAT’S A GOOD FUCKING BOY, YOU LOVE FEELING ME INSIDE OF YOU. YOU’RE SO GOOD. MY GOOD BOY, MY GOOD PUPPY.”

“good, i’m a good boy, i’m, ohhh, i’m a good boy, i’m, i’m-”

“DON’T YOU DARE CUM YET, DOG!”

“ngh! yes master!”

He was so hard, he was so ready to cum a third time, but he wasn’t allowed yet, so he wouldn’t. It hurt so good holding back, being a good boy, he was a good boy and he was getting praised.

“YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO CUM UNTIL I CUM, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? IF YOU CUM BEFORE ME YOU’LL BE PUNISHED!”

“yes master, i won’t cum first, i promise, ohh, i promise i won’t, i’m a good dog, i’m good, just please, please cum soon, master, please…”

“WORK FOR IT, MUTT, WORK FOR MY PLEASURE.”

“yes master!”

He kept babbling, pressing back, rocking his hips, trying to make it better for his master. Anything for his master, absolutely anything, whatever he wanted because he was a good boy, he was such a good boy. He squeezed around Howl, and Howl choked on another moan, tugging on the collar again with the leash. He tugged hard, nearly cutting off Daemon’s air, and Daemon felt himself throb harder from the feeling. It all felt so good, but he couldn’t cum, he couldn’t, he wasn’t allowed, he was a good boy…

He heard Howl swear, then grunt, and he was suddenly filled with cum. He was so surprised and pleased by suddenly being flooded with his master’s release that he came as well with a squeal. Howl fucked him through it, making him nearly scream.

“more, please more, fuck, oh fuck, yes, please more, i’m a good boy, oh fuck!”

\- - - - - - - -

Howl had to have cum five times, which meant Daemon was just shuddering through his sixth. He wanted to keep going, but he knew Daemon had to end the hypnosis after this. So begrudgingly, he stilled to a halt. His beloved brother whined, slumping, and Howl just rubbed his ass gently. He used a little healing magic to soothe the bruises from the spanking, then pulled out. His own cum came flooding out of Daemon, and he couldn’t help but snort quietly at the sheer amount of it. A little more rubbing, and then he got to his feet.

“TAKE A MOMENT TO REST,” he ordered, and there was a woozy ‘yes master,’ mumbled back. He hummed quietly as he pulled off the leather gloves. They were set aside, and he grabbed a washcloth. He gently washed them both down, making sure to press a dozen kisses to Daemon’s face and gently assure him how well he did. Then he nudged Daemon off the bed and stripped the sheets. There was a clean set underneath the waterproof mattress pad, making cleanup easier. He threw the soiled gloves in with the pad and the sheets, and tossed the leash in for good measure. Then he took it all downstairs and put it in the washing machine. When he came back, he replaced his clothes and laid down on the bed. Daemon looked recovered. Howl nodded to him.

“I’M READY.”

“alright, master. sleep.”

Exhaustion knocked him over like a tidal wave, and he sank down immediately, sockets drooping and closing. His breathing slowed, and it was like he sank into a pool. But he wasn’t drowning, it wasn’t unpleasant. It was soft, so soft, so welcoming. He thought he felt a warmth somewhere on his face… maybe his forehead? But he was too relaxed to think about it. Words came echoing to him softly. Walking… down a hall… Right, the hall of memories… There was a door… He had to open the door… He didn’t want to, but he opened it. Bad things. Very bad things, but it was okay, he was safe, they couldn’t touch him. They were far in the past, he felt fine. He felt more than fine. He felt great. But now… he had to go back to the stairs… climbing felt hard, but he started… 3… he was climbing… waking up gradually… 7…

“and 8, starting to feel very awake now, you can hear me clearly, you’re excited to be awake and happy, you know you did such a good job… 9, almost there, you’re super close to being awake, you’re ready, you feel rested, you feel wonderful… and 10. open your eyes.”

He opened his eyes and looked around. Daemon knelt by the bed, respectfully not touching, a haze to his heart-shaped pupils. He looked down at himself, and he was properly clothed, the cotton of his gloves nice and soft on him. He rubbed a few fingers together absently, feeling the cotton, and sat up.

“YOU DID AN EXCELLENT JOB, DAEMON.”

“you think so?” he asked hopefully, and Howl smiled rather indulgently. He adored his brother so much.

“YES, I KNOW SO. IT WAS PERFECT.” He could look back at the memories and know what he did, and there was a spark of something almost uneasy, the telltale bump of bad memories, but he shoved them aside. They’d had fun. And Daemon had been very well taken care of. That felt good. He was able to care for his brother. He reached out and pet Daemon’s head delicately. “I WILL SLEEP IN HERE WITH YOU TONIGHT,” he decided. Damn the memories, he was going to enjoy this as best he could. Daemon lit up, wriggling like a puppy again, and nodded.

They didn’t cuddle. Howl tried to let Daemon hold him, but the constricting feeling welled up and he had to jerk away. He felt bad. But Daemon understood and he stayed, and they slept next to each other that night, content in each others’ company. It was a good night.


	9. Day 8: Red/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's datemate has some wonderfully kinky plans for him, but he's still asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red = fell!Sans (duh)  
Devro = my friend tluthal's OC, a "human" descended from dragons
> 
> kinks: Somnophilia (consensual), cunnilingus, ovipositioning, tentacles  
words: 3485  
warnings: none

Devro crept silently into the room they shared with Red, grinning slightly when they spotted their lover sound asleep, exactly how they wanted him to be. Red was splayed out as usual when he was asleep, with no shirt on and only a pair of shorts to cover his pelvis and the top of his femurs. He looked to be sleeping well, which was not as common as either of them would like, but common enough it wouldn’t be ruined with a bit of fun. The blankets were already a bit in a knot, pushed off and away from him. He snored very gently, a soft sound in the otherwise silent room. What a peaceful sight. Time to ruin it.

They took a moment to gently stroke his cheek, easing gently onto the bed. He nuzzled into it with a soft little murmur, but didn’t do anything more. It was hard to wake him up. Once they were on, gentle fingers caressed his ribs, stroking slow and soft over them and concentrating on the lower ones. Those were more sensitive, after all. They were rewarded from the more sensitive touches with a slight arch to his back, a soft and more breathy exhale. His sockets fluttered a little, but he didn’t awaken. They smirked, lowering down to gently kiss and nip down his sternum. He arched into it a little more, sighing again. He seemed to love the contact. And he wasn’t waking up any time soon. 

They kept teasing him, until they finally tugged his shorts down and could drag delicate, gentle claws along his pelvis, dipping in and out of the various holes. That was when he moaned, hips bucking up slightly. His magic started to curl down his spine slowly. What it would form, no one would know until it was done. It was a coin toss when he was asleep. Devro knew what they were looking for, though, and gently pressed into it, coaxing a vag. Turning their datemate into a sopping mess was always fun. With the correct coaxing, Red’s magic obeyed easily. A lovely little pussy was formed, already starting to get wet. He was breathing a little heavier now, hips jerking now and then. He might wake up soon-ish, but not yet… Not yet. 

Just as planned. They settled between his legs, hiking one over their shoulder, so they could slowly lap at his pussy, warm tongue laving over it to taste every inch. One hand pumped his spine slowly, nice and soothing. He moaned again, softer, and bucked up his hips a little more. A bit of juice leaked from him, tasting of honeycrisp apples. He was a sensitive boy. Devro purred at the taste, tongue dipping inside him before pulling back. They couldn’t quite replicate his trick with that, being limited by human anatomy, but they didn’t stop there anyway - his clit was circled slowly and teased before they were back to lapping and gently sucking on his lips and clit. By this point, Red was starting to squirm and gasp, his mouth hanging open. There was a bit of drool starting to trickle out, and his sockets were fluttering more. Now he was definitely close to waking up. It wouldn’t take much more… They slipped two fingers into him, sucking gently on his clit as they did, and pumped them, speeding up as they went. They wanted him to wake up with a bang - which meant biting his mound gently.

And a bang they got. With a cry, Red came hard. As he did so, his sockets snapped open. His pupils rolled up as pleasure overtook his just waking mind, making it hard to process anything else. He nearly screamed. When he relaxed afterwards, his sockets fluttered a few times. He looked around, panting, and his gaze locked onto Devro. He laughed almost breathlessly.

“s-stars, sweetheart… talk about walking up nicely. that… fuck, that was good. mmm…” He sank back down a little bit.

“i thought you’d enjoy that... and you definitely wanted to be awake with what we got today~”

“oh? what do you have planned for us on this fine day?” he murmured, still a little drowsy. He was going to bask in the afterglow for a little bit before getting up.

They stood and stretched. “just wait right there.” They dropped their pants on the way, stepping out of them with a shimmy of their hips, and picked up something out of a box settled just outside the door. They kept their back to Red as they strapped on a harness. It couldn’t be just pegging, right? Though when they turned, they were stroking a shaft with several large bulges in it, the same green as their magic.

Red watched sleepily, admiring their ass as they shimmied out of their pants. He was a boob man, but he could appreciate a nice ass well enough. When they turned back around, he sat up a little, squinting and tilting his head. “that’s a new one,” he hummed. “what’s with it?”

Devro grinned, coming back over and adding more lube as they went. “that would be telling~ wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.” They hadn’t bothered with a bra, so he got a show as they walked back over to him. Red admired the view, reaching up with his good hand and making grabby hand at the boob. Touch the boob. Grab the boob. Love the boob. Soon.

“oh, it’s a surprise, huh? well, alright, i trust ya,” he hummed. “how do you want me? Just laying on my back like this? or we gonna shake it up with a different position?”

“hmmm...” They considered for a moment. “i think it’d be fun if you were facing away from me? hands and knees or kneeling doesn’t matter.”

“facing away from ya, huh? alright.” He got onto his hands and knees facing away from them, and wiggled his ass in the air. “can’t touch your lovely chest like this, but promise me i’ll get to later and it’s chill.”

“of course, sweetheart. i’d never deprive you of that.” They stroked and kneaded his ass, settling on their knees behind him and dragging the toy across his slit with teasing strokes. 

“mmm... good, because… mmm… yours are the best in the world, baby,” he said, his words occasionally broken up by a pleased hum. He twitched a little now and then, some waves of oversensitivity washing through him from his previous orgasm. He was still quite wet, and only grew wetter again from the feel of the toy sliding across his slit. “fuck, babe… mmm, that’s good… that’s real good…”

“yeah, feels nice don’t it? those bulges rub real nice?” They squeezed his hip and used their other hand to angle it in, slipping the tip in. At this angle, and without his eyes telling him how big it is, the first bulge felt huge just pressing in.

“yeah… yeah, it feels pretty good…” he mumbled, rocking back into it a little bit. When the first bulge started pressing in he moaned, clenching a little bit. He tried to force himself to relax, to let it go all the way in, but he couldn’t help but be excited. They hadn’t done anything with this allure of the unknown in a while.

“that’s a good boy... you can take it, can’t you baby? you’re my best boy, so good for me.” They leaned over him, bracing as they rocked their hips, working it in slowly. “all tight and wet and needy.”

“fuck, i… yeah… m’a good boy…” The praise tightened him up again, but he forced himself once more to relax. His soul thudded. “fuck, i just want ya so bad… devro, nnh, fuck... “ The first one was slowly worked into him and he moaned again, rocking back. Oh, yesss…

“hell yeah, you’re so good, goodest boy.” They kissed and nibbled his cervical vertebra, hand on his hip wandering down to tease near his clit as they kept thrusting. Inside him, the toy felt odd, almost... bigger, like the bulge was swelling. The praise had him shuddering more, moaning. He was nearly panting by now, and the attention to his clit had him nearly making a  _ whining _ sound. He was getting close again… The toy was odd, in how it was starting to swell more… It felt so good.

“stars, uhn, what kind of toy is this, oh, fuck… feels like its… getting bigger… nnngh…”

“that’s ‘cause it is. you’re gonna like this, babe.” The second bulge slid in, and the difference in size was small, but he can feel it. “i betcha can take ‘em all, don’t you?”

“It is? fuck, how’s it… nnhh… oh, fuck, the second one… fuuuck… so good, oh, shit, ahh…” He was drooling more now, shuddering. He was so close to cumming. “fuck, i’m gonna cum, oh, fuck, oh…” His hips bucked and he clenched around them more, cumming with a groan. He was left reeling from pleasure, but still raring to go.

“that’s it, good boy, you’re cummin just from my cock in ya. that’s so hot baby, you know that?” This is why they wanted him on his hands and knees, so that he wouldn’t get too worn out while they destroyed him. 

“fuuuck, yes, just from your cock in me, fuck, i love your cock, baby, it’s, uhhn… it’s so big and thick, it’s… nnhh… so good, fuck… i love you… i love you so much, ahh… fuck…” Red was just sort of babbling whatever came out of his mouth at this point, rocking back into it. The second one was being eased in real nice by now, and the first one was still swelling. He made his ecto stretch up to form a belly, giving it more room to flex.

They stroked his belly, purring loudly. “that’s it, good boy, you’re so pretty baby. you’re so tight for me, gonna take all of it and look so good.” A good hard thrust set the second in him and it started to swell as well, even as they started to work on the third. The first one was almost too big already. “love you so much, my darling, my precious boy.”

At the stroking to his belly, Red let out a happy moan. That felt oddly good, and he squirmed a little. He didn’t really think he was pretty, he knew he had a kinda ugly mug, but… hearing Devro praise him, he could almost believe it. That was something he really loved about them, they could make him believe in more. He groaned at the feeling of the second bulge popping into him, then panted more. His knees were getting a little shaky.

“oh, fuck, babe… s-sweetheart, uhhn, fuck… yeah, i’m gonna take it all, gimme all you got… want all of you in me, fuck… all of your nice big dick, i wanna be fucked so hard, just fuck me up, baby, just go until i pass out, i want it, fuck, please…” Nothing activated his subby side more than this kind of praise and dirty talk.

“that’s it, you’re so good for me. i’m gonna fill you up baby, an’ you’re gonna have somethin’ to remember it by, it’s gonna be so cool. almost as amazing as you are.” They kept rubbing, squishing gently as they started to move harder. Soft pants and mewls slipped past their lips as they went rougher, but still not too rough, which made the base of the toy rock against them. They were making a mess in the harness strap, but that’d wash out, that was the point of it.

Red kept rocking back into it, helping them along with their own mess. He knew it would take more than a toy to get them going, and he had every intention of eating them out after whatever was going to happen happened. He was starting to wonder more about the toy. What could be making it expand like this…? But his train of thought was derailed by the third one going in, even bigger than the last one. He was losing his ability to think of anything but the pleasure. He was actively drooling now, panting harshly and rocking back and pawing at the bed a little with his good hand.

“fuck, oh, fuck, getting close again…”

“yeah? good, you’re gonna love this, baby, it’s gonna be great.” They nuzzled the back of his skull, panting harshly. They needed to get that last one in before it was  _ too _ big, but they didn’t want to accidentally hurt him. “you ready for the big surprise? it’s... almost... there!”

“huh, ahh, hhn, fuck, yes, i’m ready, i’m so fucking ready, oh, fuck… oh, stars, devro, devro, sweetheart, oh, fuck, feels so good, i can’t, i, uhn!”

He came again, shuddering, and it was enough to get the fourth one to pop right into him. He moaned, pupils rolled up, overstimulated but loving it. He was an absolute mess right now, and he didn’t want it to end. Not yet. Not until he couldn’t handle any more.

They chuckled, squishing his hips and belly for a moment, before one last little thrust from them made the first bulge slip out of the toy. A warm, round egg filled his pussy nicely, pushed in deeper by the tip and the swelling of the other three behind it. “you feel that, sweetheart?”

Oh, stars, it was an  _ egg _ . That’s what it was. Expandable eggs. That mystery was solved, and he moaned again in answer. It was a good thing he’d made the belly. The egg managed to float up a little bit into the belly area, leaving more room for the rest. But stars, even one felt so good, how would more feel?

“fuck, you tease, you didn’t… nnngh, you didn’t tell me just to fffuck with me, oh, stars… so good… i love it, oh, fuck…”

“damn straight, i knew you’d love it. you’re a good little slut, i knew you’d wanna be filled to the brim.” They groaned. “knew you’d look so damn hot, they glow my color, you’re gonna look pregnant. heheheh. they take a while to fade, too.” The next one was pushed closer and closer to the end of the shaft, the eggs effectively knotting the toy in him.

“fuuuck…” He groaned as they called him a good little slut, clenching around the toy. “yeah, fuck, i wanna be filled so damn much, i, ohh… fuck… hah… wanna be filled with you… just fucking stuff me full, fuck yes, this is so good, fuuuck…” He grunted and came again as the second egg popped into him. He was losing track of how many times he was cumming, but it didn’t matter. It wouldn’t be the last time, he hoped.

It definitely wouldn’t, they shifted around and scooped him back as they sat back, splaying him in their lap. One hand possessively rubbed his tummy, the other dipping between his legs to toy with his clit. “that’s it, you’re so good, you’re such a good boy, my pretty little slut. gods, i love you so much. gonna wreck you til you can’t walk.” They kissed his shoulder, purring loudly.

He was grateful for the shift in position, because his legs were about to give out. He leaned against them, nuzzling their neck, and groaned again. His body was twitching, overstimulated, but he didn’t want it to end. He reached up and sloppily kissed them, pawing gently at their cheek. “fuck,” he mumbled against their lips, “m’a good boy, i love you too, oh fuck, so good… wreck me fucking hard, give me more, don’t stop, fuck, please don’t stop ‘till i pass out, oh, stars…”

“that’s my good boy.” They shivered, but they knew he was gonna go for their neck, and the kiss made up for it. They kissed him needily, teasing and rubbing his slit and clit - don’t want to button mash too hard, after all. The third egg came along, the fourth still slowly growing, and he groaned again. He was making a mess of their face with the sloppy kissing, but they didn’t seem to mind it, and he sure as hell didn’t. Every touch to his entrance had his hips jerking up again, a gasp escaping him. As the third egg was inserted into him he moaned low. It was starting to become a rather tight fit inside of his belly, but there was just one more, he could do it…

They stroked and pet his belly, encouraging the eggs to shift around and make room. “that’s it, good boy. i believe in you, you can take all of it. gonna walk around with your belly all full, knowin’ yer mine, knowin’ ya begged me to fill ya ta burstin... s’so hot, baby, i love you.”

The eggs shifted around a bit with the intent and the petting, and Red’s body twitched again. He was so close once more, he knew that when that fourth egg went into his body he’d cum again.

“fuck, yeah, i can take ‘em all, i wanna, i wanna be full of you, i love you so fucking much, please, oh, fuck, just a little more, just a… a little, fuck… fuuuuck…” So close, he was  _ so close _ …

They gripped the base of the shaft, squeezing and kneading to help that fourth one pop in. “that’s it baby, you’re so good, gonna come so hard fer me...” And finally, it went in, and Red shuddered, his mouth falling open. He damn near screamed, cumming  _ hard _ . They just felt so good in him, he felt so full, he couldn’t help but cum so hard… He nearly whited out right then, and when it was over he was left dizzy and disoriented, slumped against them panting hard.

“f...fuck… oh fuck…”

“you’re so gorgeous, babe. i love you.” Devro kissed him hard, moaning into it softly. They held him close, shivering. They were wet and needy, but he needed time to recover. “such a good boy. my good boy.”

When it was said like that, he could really believe it. He nuzzled and kissed them back, moaning softly as well. Then tentacles started to form, rubbing along their breast and wiggling into where they could around the harness of the strapon. He wanted them to feel good too. He could hardly focus, so the tentacles were slow, but they were eager. 

They mewled softly, squishing his tummy and lifting their hips to give the tentacles better access. If that thrust into him a bit, well, that was just a bonus. “aw yeah, that’s my good boy. feel how wet i am for you?” Their chest was soft and heavy, easy to manipulate.

The tentacles kept teasing at them, wiggling into a better position when they lifted their hips. Red made a choked sound, head lolling back onto their shoulder more. The tentacles paused a moment, then kept going. The ones around their chest squeezed gently, then started to knead and rub. Some rubbed at their belly too, and one tapped questioningly at their neck.

“nnh, yes please.” They shuddered, rolling their hips slowly with the tentacles, and they reached back to loosen the harness so he’d have better access. Their nipples hardened under the attention, breath already coming faster. “love you.”

“l-love you too, nnngh... i’ll be careful… fuck…” The tentacle wound around their neck and slowly started to increase the pressure, cutting off their air circulation. The tentacles at their harness eagerly found their way into them and started thrusting rhythmically, Red rocked weakly on top of them, trying to get a little more stimulation. He wanted to cum at least one more time… At least once more… Then he was probably going to pass out, he was so stimulated…

Devro’s little moan was choked off, their eyes rolling back too, and they thrust into him lazily. They were so sensitive, twitching and fluttering around the tentacles already. It took a few seconds of having their air cut off for them to peak, clenching tight around him and clinging tightly. “ngh!”

“yeah, there you go, feels so good, don’t it, feels… nnh… feels so… so… fuuuuck…!” He came one last time himself, nearly screaming again. Finally, he slumped back down, the tentacles slowly fading away. He was so exhausted, he was a few minutes away from passing out. “nngh… love… love you… mmm…”

“love you too, babe... fuck...” They carefully pried the harness off, kicking it and the toy off the bed, and sleepily yanked the blanket over them. “mine.”

“yours,” he mumbled, snuggling up a little and nuzzling their shoulder. One last sleepy kiss to their chest, and then he passed out. They had a hell of a mess to clean in the morning, but it was well worth it.


	10. Day 9: Fell!Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo's dancing bod is covered in lovely muscles. Jazz finds it extremely hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz = lustfell!Sans (nonbinary)  
Apollo = soft dancefell!Sans
> 
> kinks: sthenolagnia (strength/muscles), bondage, blowjob  
word count: 2358  
warnings: silliness

"okay, you ready? “ Apollo asked. They were in his studio apartment, and they’d pushed aside the living room furniture to have room to practice for their latest routine for a dancing competition. Jazz nodded, determined. They were wearing just a tank top and stretchy shorts, and nothing else. They had all of their ecto on, because Apollo maintained it was easier to pop and lock with it on. And Apollo was the expert between the two of them. He, himself, wore just a white t-shirt and his dancing pants, the pink ones that Jazz really liked and had stolen at least once.

“ready.”

“ok. start with your arms out, and then bring them in, and lean forward... the nice shoulder movement... and then spread your legs... and then that wild part."

"i think i got it, yeah."

"you sure? last time you tripped on me."

"pbbt. i lost track of the beat admiring you."

"you're so cheesy. you have to focus on the dance, not me."

"but i can't help it, you're so hot."

"you stop that. we're not stopping the practice for another makeout session."

"party pooper. okay, let's try it again."

"okay. here we go."

The CD player was started again, and fast-forwarded to just before Beyonce's verse. Then Apollo darted back over to Jazz, who grinned and slapped their palms together. They had a few seconds to get used to the beat, and then… Jazz began to sing as they both moved in time.

_ “boy the way you blowin' up my phone won't make me leave no faster, _

_ put my coat on faster, leave my girls no faster, _

_ i shoulda left my phone at home 'cause this is a disaster! _

_ callin' like a collector, sorry i cannot answer! _

_ not that i don't like you i'm just at a par-tay, _

_ and i am sick and tired of my phone baby, yeah~ _

_ sometimes i feel like i live in grand central station, _

_ tonight i'm not takin' no calls 'cause i'll be dancin'!" _

They had to admit, it was much harder to sing when they were concentrating on dancing, but they couldn’t help themself. They just really loved this song. Lady Gaga rocked. They reached the end of the choreography but Apollo didn’t stop. He just improvised, continuing to move along to the beat, and Jazz kept singing, watching him with heart eyes. But finally, after the chorus, Apollo stopped, panting, and stopped the song. Jazz was just staring happily like a dork while Apollo grinned over at him.

“what?”  
“you’re just… so fucking hot,” Jazz sighed, and Apollo blushed a pale, peachy orange.

“me? have you looked at yourself in the mirror?”

“i mean, yes, but… that’s old news. you, you’re just… when you dance, you’re so… can you take your pants off?”

“jazz we’re not going to have sex in the middle of practice.”

“no no, i…” It was only years of business in the sex industry that kept them from blushing at their request. “i want to see your legs when you dance.”

“my legs?”

“your leg muscles… i want to watch them when you dance.”

Apollo blushed more, but then shrugged and nodded.

“uhh, sure, i guess. you swear this won’t lead to sex?”

“no, i absolutely do not swear.”

“pfft, i’m gonna regret this…”

Apollo nonetheless went off into his bedroom, and returned a few minutes later in short shorts. His ecto was toned, muscles on display, shining and light, light orange. Jazz knew their pupils turned into hearts again. They couldn’t help it. He was so hot.

“start again from beyonce?” Apollo asked, stretching his arms up nice and high, and going on the tips of his toes. Jazz made an involuntary sigh, then walked back over and stretched out their arms again.

“yeah, from bey. let’s run it at least a few more times before i jump your bones.”

“so glad you’ve got the self-control for it, sweetie.”

Apollo rewound the CD enough and they started again. And again and again, rehearsing the part they were working on, then doing the whole song as far as they had from the top. Jazz kept watching Apollo’s movements, the way the ecto moved, the way muscles flexed and how the smooth movements were different than the jerky pops and locks, paying careful attention. And by the time they were both sweaty and panting from the workout, they couldn’t stop themself anymore.

They tackled Apollo in a needy kiss, and the other skeleton made a muffled sound of surprise before wrapping his arms around them and returning the kiss. They tumbled to the floor, making out like teenagers, hot and heavy. Jazz pinned Apollo to the floor and started kissing down his neck, gasping and panting between long sessions of teeth to ecto. Apollo squirmed a little whenever Jazz hit a sensitive spot, also panting. His hands traveled along their back, underneath the tank top, tracing the curve of their spine.

“jaaaazz…”

“mmm... hey, i’ve got a… mm… an idea… mm… how do you feel… mmm a-about being… mmm… about a bit of- mm- of bondage?” Jazz asked, breaking off multiple times to keep kissing his chest. Apollo made a surprised noise.

“honestly i thought- oh- i thought you were gonna- nh- take me right on the floor…”

“yeah, i’m… i could, mm, i could, but… i wanna do something… please? please?”

“okay. a little. just a little.”

“just a little.”

So somehow, Jazz managed to pull themself away from Apollo long enough to help them up. One teleport later, they were in Jazz’s room instead, and Jazz happily dove into the closet to drag out their box of toys. They pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and a spreader bar. Then they turned back around, grinning.

“take off your clothes for me, sweetskull?”

“okay. what’s that thing?”

“it’s a spreader bar. it’ll keep your feet apart without needing to cuff them to the bedposts like your hands.”

“oh. well that’s not so bad.” Apollo looked relieved. Jazz smiled at him, winking, and set down the bondage tools to strip as well. Once they were both naked, Jazz came over. They cuffed each of Apollo’s hands to the bedposts, spread out, and then fit the spreader bar onto his ankles. That left him spread eagle, and Jazz took the time to just admire their work.

Carefully, they crawled onto the bed and started stroking at Apollo’s lower legs. They weren’t particularly sensitive, but with a light enough touch, Jazz had them shivering from the touches. Jazz then leaned in and started kissing along the calf muscle, nuzzling, even nibbling a little. They took their sweet time, kissing all along the muscle on both legs. Then they moved their way to Apollo’s thighs, tracing along each of the three hamstrings in the back. Apollo’s breath caught. His knees kept bending quickly at the long strokes, a reflexive action that Jazz was fascinated with. They nuzzled his inner thighs, nibbling and watching more twitches.    
Then they started touching along the quadriceps, licking along the ecto. It tasted like peaches. It was such a sweet taste, accented by the sweat still glittering along Apollo’s body from the workout. They started nibbling again, relishing each little moan, each little twitch.

“mmm, your body is just… so fucking sexy…” they murmured, biting gently at one inner thigh. “you’re so strong, so limber, so flexible… your muscles are just… mmm, i wanna kiss each one…”

“hah... n-nothing’s… nnn… stopping y-you… ah…”

“you’re right.”

And so they moved on to Apollo’s arms, kissing the biceps and licking along the sides. A few touches got little giggles and twitches instead of moans, and Jazz noted them for later use. But they were not into tickles, so they moved on from those areas fairly quickly. Some kisses to the lower arm muscles, and they made sure to kiss each fingertip lovingly. They then popped one finger into their mouth to suck, humming. Apollo blushed, panting hard again by now. After a little bit of that, just to self-indulge, Jazz moved to Apollo’s chest. He was just as toned here, though without an excessive amount of definition. He didn’t quite have a six-pack, but he had well-toned pectorals and abdominal muscles nonetheless, and Jazz kissed everywhere along each one. Then they spent some time licking and sucking at Apollo’s nipples, until Apollo was moaning with nearly every breath.

Finally, finally, Jazz moved down and took in Apollo’s cock into their mouth. They moaned as they did it, taking it in all the way to their throat. Apollo gasped and groaned, bucking up a little bit. Jazz had no gag reflex at all, though, so it didn’t bother them at all. They just started to suck, stroking at his inner thighs again as he did. Apollo was hard and dripping pre already, all riled up from the attention to the rest of his body. It didn’t take very long for him to squeak out a warning. Jazz didn’t stop, only pulled back just a little bit, stroking the base. When Apollo came with a cry, Jazz slurped up the cum eagerly. Delicious peaches. They pulled back to nuzzle at his cock, licking it gently but giving him time to recover. Apollo was gasping for breath, sweaty, muscles twitching, and Jazz was just in awe of him. So mesmerized by the way his body moved, by the shape and feel of it.

“stars, i love you so much, i love your body.”

“hahh... nnn… i-i love you too… mm… i’ve got nothing on you…”

“hush, you lovely. the way you move… the way you flex… i can’t stop watching you dance, i can’t help myself when i see you… you’re just so… mmm~”

Apollo was blushing, panting softly. He whined a little, unsure of what to say.

“just accept my praise, baby, it’s okay. you are beautiful and you dance so gorgeously. you’re the sexiest person alive to me. i mean it~”

“o-okay.”

Jazz started to suck again, humming around the girth. They were so aroused themself, but they were unsure what to make. So on a whim, they decided to make both, a slit just below a curvy, inhuman member. Then they kept happily sucking, stroking what didn’t fit in their mouth. Apollo was soon a moaning mess again, twitching, arching, gasping as he was pleasured. And stars, his expression was gorgeous too, the way his jaw parted, the way his tongue stuck out just a little bit, how his sockets fluttered. How his chest heaved as he moaned. He was so absolutely stunning. And when he came again, it was absolutely glorious. It was the most beautiful thing Jazz had ever seen, and they had seen many beautiful things in their life. They pulled back after licking up the delicious cum, then moved up and kissed Apollo breathless. Apollo moaned into it, returning the kisses shakily.

“nnh... ja-azz… jazz. please…”

“please what, sweetskull~?”

A whine.

“what is it you want from me~?” Jazz asked teasingly. As they did so, they slowly rolled their hips, brushing Apollo’s tip against their soaked entrance. It very nearly slipped in, but didn’t, and Apollo groaned again.

“please, i-i… wanna be i-in you, please…”

“oh, is that what you want~? i think i can do that for you, lovely.”

Jazz kissed him again as they slowly lowered themself down, taking him in nice and slow. Not because they needed to be stretched out, but because they wanted to tease a little bit. They clenched but took him in easily enough, having had many long years of practice. Apollo arched up again, his hands clenching in their cuffs, tugging subconsciously. The clink of the cuffs was quiet compared to the moans and ragged breathing of both skeletons. They started kissing deeply again as Jazz rode him. They used one hand to rub themself off, stroking along their member in time with the thrusts around Apollo. The shorter skeleton made the perfect bound sub, squirming and whining and gasping, rolling his hips up. Jazz paid careful attention to his abdominal muscles, how they flexed and moved, and it was so hot, it was so fucking hot. Jazz kissed him over and over again, trying to convey just how much they loved him, just how much they adored his body, his sexy, muscular, dancy body. Apollo seemed to understand, kissing back just as desperately, almost messily, their tongues connected by drool whenever they parted for breath. Jazz tasted of sweet matcha ice cream, an oddly nice match to the peaches of Apollo. Green and orange mixed together.

Jazz rode him with abandon, stroking themself off at the same rhythm, no longer caring about how long they could last and making him cum first. They didn’t have to care, they weren’t a prostitute anymore. They could chase their own pleasure, be greedy for once, go after exactly what they wanted. And so they did, cumming to a trembling conclusion soon enough. They moaned luxuriously as they did, stroking themself through it. Their cum spattered all along Apollo’s abdomen, warm and thick. It took hardly two more minutes for Apollo to seize up and cum as well, for the third time that day. He went limp afterwards, completely worn out. Jazz slowed to a halt, then slowly pulled themself off of Apollo.

With a happy sigh, they nuzzled and kissed his cheeks as they started uncuffing him. The spreader bar was carefully taken off and Apollo went completely limp, sleepily reaching for Jazz. The Lustie put the toys aside and happily snuggled up, wrapping their arms around Apollo. With their bodies pressed together, Jazz’s member twitched excitedly, but they willed it to fade away, and with it all the rest of their ecto. One was fine for today. They’d gotten to worship Apollo’s body, and that was more than satisfactory. As Apollo sleepily snuggled up in return, their soul quivered with happiness. They’d never felt so lucky.

“i love you, apollo,” Jazz murmured, nuzzling their cheek gently.

“love you too… mmm... “

They snuggled until they each drifted off to sleep, content and in love.


	11. Day 10: Classic/Bitties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega's bitties all go into heat. He helps them deal with it like a good daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vega = classic sans  
Guts = horrortale sans  
Red = underfell sans  
Legall = underswap sans (trans woman)
> 
> kinks: Micro, Toys, Daddy, Edging  
words: 1945  
warnings: uhhhh none I think

Vega awoke to the feeling of little bitty hands pawing at his face. He reached up and absently pet whoever was pawing at him, mumbling a 'five more minutes…' He was rewarded by sharp little teeth digging into his bone, making him yelp and snap his sockets open. That was Red, who spit out his finger and gave him a baleful look. He got spooked when he was touched without warning, and as an edgy bitty, he was prone to biting when spooked. Vega groaned quietly and looked appropriately sheepish.

"sorry, little guy, didn't think it was you," he said sleepily. "what's up? you hungry?"

Red shook his head. He looked a little flushed and nervous, shifting from foot to foot.

"m'in heat," he mumbled, sounding a little embarrassed. "we all are."

"heat, huh…? wait, all of you? gonna pick you up, okay?"

"mm-hmm."

Vega gently scooped Red up and sat up to look on his dresser right next to his bed. He had a bitty apartment complex there for his three babies. And sure enough, the other two bitties were out and about. Legall was pawing at Guts a little, panting, and the horror bitty seemed barely able to hold himself from tackling her. Vega scratched his forehead, looking between them.

"you guys don't wanna just handle it between yourselves?" he asked.

"well, ummm…" Legall squeaked. "we… could, but… we all like different things…"

"we two'd maul guts," Red added with a sharp grin. He was starting to rock back and forth absently, his hand creeping down. "n'not be sated… n'then legall'd maul me."

"oh," Vega said, scratching the side of his head. "mmm… is it really okay for me to help…?"

"please!" Legall squeaked. "n' you got toys, right daddy?"

Vega felt a small zing in his soul. Daddy. It was possible he liked being called that more than he liked to admit. Way more.

"you want daddy to help you, babybones?" he asked, softer, and Legall nodded with a pleading expression. Guts nodded too and made grabby hands, also very flushed. He seemed to be nearly panting already. They were all really in heat… Vega wondered if it would trigger his own. Possibly, he hadn't had one in a long while. He usually only got them once or twice a year, if that. Bitties probably had them a little more often. He wasn't going to sit and think of the logistics right at the moment, though, he had other logistics to puzzle out. Red had said they'd overwhelm Guts, the two of them, and then Legall would overwhelm him. So that meant he should go from easiest to most difficult, and get a little creative. He held up a finger, then got down to reach under his bed. His toys were very limited, he didn't have a high sex drive. But he had two small bullet vibes for when he felt like doing a little teasing. He pulled those out and showed them to the bitties. Legall clapped excitedly, also starting to rock on her feet a little. The three of them were flushed in the face and needy. And it was his job to sate them. To be a good Daddy. He felt a thrill of arousal at the thought.  _ Definitely gonna go into heat too. Okay. _

Vega grabbed a pillow and set it down on the dresser, then carefully lifted up Red and Legall to set onto it. Then he gave them each a bullet vibe, turning them both on medium. The two of them stripped quickly, even the lazybones Red who sometimes refused to get undressed at all and slept fully clothed. Legall folded her clothes nice and neatly, while Red just left his on a pile on the pillow. Then they each settled on their respective vibes. Legall happily squealed instantly, letting ecto fill out from her chest down. She started fondling herself, caressing her breasts, Red started to rock his hips on his own, grunting softly, and played with his tiny floating ribs. The two of them would be plenty occupied with the toys, which meant he could turn his attention to the third bitty.

Guts had started pulling off his clothes too, panting and whining softly. He made grabby hands again, and Vega’s soul melted a little. He gently scooped Guts up and nuzzled the bitty, kissing his cheekbones softly and gently. Normally he’d go for the head, but poor Guts had that head wound, and Vega always worried about hurting it, so he just avoided it altogether.

“it’s okay, babybones,” he cooed softly. “daddy’s gotcha.”

A soft little whine. Guts never spoke much, only one or two words at a time if that. He didn’t sign much either, so communication was sometimes difficult. He worried about that in terms of sex, but… Guts was asking for help very plainly. There was no gray area in the way he reached for Vega, whining and canting his hips a little. Vega rubbed gently between Guts’ legs, making him moan softly and jerk his hips. He had Guts cupped in his palm and was using just his thumb, just one finger, due to how small Guts was. The sourberry started rocking against his hand, panting more, and his magic started to form. It made a little member, bright red. At that point, Vega stopped moving his thumb himself and just let Guts rock against it. Guts did all of the work himself eagerly, rutting against him. After a moment, Vega decided to cover his thumb in ecto. Cyan rushed up around the bones, and Guts moaned. He latched on to bite, which made Vega hiss in pain, but he let it happen. Guts’ teeth were flat, and the ecto provided some cushion, so it wasn’t nearly as bad as the bite he’d gotten from Red earlier. It was just a little uncomfortable, but far be it from him to deny the poor bitty what he wanted, which was apparently just something in his mouth to gently gnaw on. Guts moaned around his finger, clutching at it like a lover, humping the finger still.

“there you go, babybones,” Vega hummed, leaning back and slipping a hand down his shorts. “daddy’s got you. daddy’s, mmm… daddy’s helping you… mm…” He moaned softly, stroking at his pelvis. He knew that in order to make the heat end, they’d need the pheromones from someone else cumming. It could work out between the three of them, but he was going into heat as well, so he might as well get this done at the same time.

Guts came twice before he slumped down, panting, and gently licked at Vega’s finger. By that point, Vega was getting close, so his pumped himself for a few more moments and came with a soft cry, messing up his shorts. Then, panting, he kissed the side of Guts’ face again and set him down in his bed. Guts happily curled up to go to sleep. Then Vega went to check on the other two. Legall had made a  _ mess _ , butterscotch-scented cum spattered all around the vibe and soaking the pillow. It almost made it to Red, who had made a smaller mess. If Vega had to guess, Legall had cum four or five times by now, and Red had been edging himself and only cum once. Far be it from him to stop the edging, so he took Legall and her vibe into his hand.

“nnnnhhh, daddy, daddy please, m’a dirty girl, please…”

“i gotcha, princess. daddy’s gotcha. you  _ are _ a dirty girl, look at the mess you made,” he cooed gently. He took one pinky of his other hand and covered it with ecto to slowly press it into her, moving the vibe aside. She squealed and bucked up her hips, taking in more.

“careful, careful… don’t take in too much.”

“i’m, i’m being careful, nnnh, just feels so good, daddy, please…”

“shh, it’s okay, daddy’s gonna take good care of you.”

He started to gently thrust his pinky in and out, using only the distal and middle phalanges of that finger. Legall was his smallest bitty, at four inches, and just this much went almost up to her ribs. Still, she liked it, the size queen that she was. She rode the pinky like a champ, going back to fondling her own chest. She was a deeper, truer blue than his cyan, and his ecto-covered pinky looked dark in her. He didn’t have a spare hand to get himself off this time, but he didn’t need it. His cum was still splattered all over his pants, and no doubt the pheromones were still working in overdrive. It had to be enough to trigger the end of her heat. He just had to wear her out.

And wear her out he did, after three more orgasms. She was such an energetic bitty, but finally, after seven total, she slumped, panting and groaning in relief. He carefully pulled out his finger, spilling out more of her juices onto his already soaked hand. That’ll help with Red. Carefully, he grabbed a wet wipe from nearby and cleaned her off, then settled her in her bed in the little apartment complex too.

Finally, he turned to Red. It looked like Red had cum once, maybe twice more, but he was still edging himself hard.

“gonna pick you up, sweetheart, okay?”

“nnn… uh-huh…”

Vega very delicately scooped Red up, taking the vibe away. Then he lifted Red to his face and stuck out his tongue, licking along his little member. Red moaned, jerking his hips from the buzzy magic. The little guy tasted like apples. Sitting in Legall’s butterscotch cum, Red tugged a finger up to start slurping at it. He then got an idea, apparently, because he scrambled away from the tongue for a moment. Vega waited, humming softly. Red got onto his hands and knees, lifting his coccyx high, and Vega then slipped his tongue underneath. Red was basically laying on his tongue now, and started grinding against it like it was a person… or a pillow. Vega had seen him pillow hump before, Red had a pretty decent sex drive. The practice paid off; Vega didn’t actually have to do much but keep his tongue stuck out. He again slipped his other hand down his pants, intending to rub himself off again. Two sounded good. He rarely did more than one, but two was alright. It would wear him out enough to allow him to sleep off the end of the heat.

By the time he was shuddering through his orgasm, Red was close to cumming again. He held off as long as he could, aborted moans and heavy pants filling the air. Vega used the hand wet with his own cum to take the vibe and press it to his tongue near where Red was.    
The extra vibrations had Red shivering and cumming hard. Apple-tasting cum spattered along Vega’s tongue. He turned off the vibe and set it aside, then gently moved Red back onto his hand. He then pulled his tongue back and drank down the cum.

“good boy,” he cooed, his voice tired now. He nuzzled and kissed Red’s forehead gently. “you did good.”

“i did good?” Red mumbled sleepily.

“yeah, you did so good. gonna put you in your bed, okay?”

“uh-huh…”

Vega settled him back in his bed, then flopped down on his own with a luxuriant sigh. He couldn’t deny, he felt good after that. He’d helped his little babies, and he’d had two whole orgasms. That was enough activity for a little while. Accomplished, he drifted off into another nap.


	12. Day 11: Edge/Berry/Red/fell!Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples go to a fancy dinner and Red and Legall are wearing dresses... Arum just can't help himself. A swinging proposal just becomes a foursome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vex = fell!Papyrus  
Legall = swap!Sans (trans girl)  
Red = fell!Sans  
Arum = horrorfell!Sans
> 
> kinks: Formal wear, crossdressing, spitroasting, incest  
words: 3216  
warnings: incest, slight casual talk of dying (but like, only in dramatics)

Everyone was all dressed up. They were at a musical award ceremony, dedicated to a bunch of musicians who had played in a recent concert. And Vex was among them. He had taken to playing the violin professionally now and then, on the side of his teaching ballet. There were some of his students who had attended to congratulate him, but most importantly, he had his girlfriend, his brother, and his brother’s… not-boyfriend. Everyone in life who mattered the most to him. Plus a not-boyfriend. Really, Vex wondered when Red was going to get off of his ass and ask Arum out on a date. The lazybones.

Everyone was dressed very nicely. Vex and Arum were wearing proper suits, Legall was wearing a lovely, very frilly blue dress, and Red was… also wearing a dress. That was new, he’d never seen Red have the courage to wear one in public. But good on him, and he looked good in it. It was a black one with constellations all over it, which suited his aesthetic, and black went well with the red ecto he had on. Legall’s ecto, of course, perfectly matched the blue of her own dress, gorgeous and great at matching as she was. Vex was very happy about this… but there was something amiss about the not-boyfriend. Arum looked like he was about to have a damn stroke. He kept looking between Red and Legall, like he was comparing their dresses. Was something wrong with one of them? Vex couldn’t help but bristle a little bit. If there was something ‘wrong,’ he was going to kick the guy’s ass. Both dresses were lovely and he was very proud. Screw that guy.  _ Except Red liked him, for some reason, so maybe it wasn’t that, maybe it was something that was legitimately wrong, maybe there was an issue with his health…  _ He was left anxious about it. But he tried to ignore it to let Red handle it. Surely whatever it was, Red would deal with it.

\- - - - - - - -

Arum was  _ dying _ . He was just going to suffocate and  _ die _ from what his not-boyfriend was doing to him. Red had come out that afternoon in a lovely, wonderful, starry,  _ lolita-ish _ dress, and he knew, he  _ knew _ what it did to Arum. Arum had clutched at his chest and given him the biggest glare, but Red only laughed giddily and taken his hand to teleport. And now here they were, in public, and Arum had never seen Red out in public wearing a dress before, and it was great, good on him for getting past his fears and embracing his crossdressing dreams, but now Arum was  _ dying in public _ . Stars, he just wanted to pin Red against the nearest table and fuck him raw. He just wanted to make Red  _ scream _ , to make him a melted mess, damn all of the other people around. But he couldn’t do that so he was  _ dying _ . The nerve. The all-incapsulating nerve!

And to make matters worse, Vex had brought his girlfriend along, and  _ she was also wearing lolita! She was so gorgeous! _ He was internally drooling over a taken woman! What the fuck! Was wrong with him! How dare! He saw Red smirk at him and mouth ‘wreck me later,’ and Arum flipped him off with another glare. Oh, he would. He absolutely would. They were going to break his dining room table. It was going to be fan-fucking-tastic and he would make Red buy him a new one.

The award part of the ceremony was over. Vex had won some sort of trophy for being best violinist, or something like that, which was pretty impressive. He clapped along while ashamedly peeking over at Legall. She was practically squealing, clapping really excitedly, and it was really fucking cute. She was so cute. He nearly slammed his face against the table.

“why are you staring?” Red hissed. “you’re supposed to be staring at me, you know.”

“i’m also staring at you but look at her!” Arum whispered furiously back. “fucking look at her!”

“that’s my brother’s girlfriend, arum, she’s not the one you can fuck tonight.”

“...you’d mind a threesome?”

Red’s face flushed deep red and he sputtered.

“i-i, no, but, that’s my  _ brother’s girlfriend! _ ”

“so?”

“so! so you’d have to ask them, not me! i ain’t your boyfriend!”

“you’re right.”

“oh stars.”

Red put his head in his hands as Vex returned with his trophy.

“WHAT? WHAT’S WRONG?”

“nothing. congratulations, bro,” Red said, switching gears and beaming up at his brother happily. There was still a little bit of flush on his face, but it only made his adoring look seem more genuine. “i’m so super proud of you! that solo you did was fantastic, you deserve this trophy.”

(So that’s what it was. Best solo. He locked that into his brain for future use. Also Red was fucking adorable praising his brother, it was unfair).

“WELL, THANK YOU,” Vex said, preening at the praise. He set down the trophy as waiters started to come around with their dinners. It was all very high-class food. Arum would rather have less fancy food and bigger portions, but he wasn’t about to complain. It was food. And it  _ did  _ taste amazing. He focused on that instead of the wonderfully-dressed people across from him. But after dinner… oh, after dinner... 

\- - - - - - - -

Red watched Arum sidle over to Legall as they were getting ready to go, and whisper something in her ear. She squeaked a little, blushing, and Red put a hand to his head. Oh, stars, he couldn’t believe Arum was doing-

“yes!”

“really?” Arum asked, excited.

“i mean, you have to ask vex too? but i’m okay with swinging! just once, anyway, it’s something to try.”

“ASK ME WHAT?” Vex asked. Red tried to intervene at this point, mildly horrified that this might actually happen.

“It’s nothing, arum is joking around, he’s-”

“can we swing with you?”

“WHAT IS… SWINGING? IN THIS CONCEPT?”

“it’s basically when you switch partners with another couple for a night.”

“...YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?” Vex asked, incredulous. “IS  _ THAT _ WHY YOU’VE BEEN LOOKING LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK ALL EVENING?”

“he has, it’s cute,” Legall giggled. Arum flushed but didn’t defend himself, only glared at Red like it was all his fault. Flustered, Red flipped him off. Arum flipped him off back and turned back to Vex.

“anyway i know you and red used to help each other with heats-”

“HOW DO YOU-”

“cause he tells me his sexcapades, how else? i also know you think he’s adorable in that dress, which he is, he’s too fucking cute it’s unfair-”

“fuck you-”

“sit and spin-”

“suck my clitoris-”

“happily-”

“OKAY, OKAY! ENOUGH!”

Red stopped bickering with Arum and looked back up at his brother, flushing.

“look, it just kinda slipped out…”

“I WILL LET IT SLIDE THIS ONCE. BUT DON’T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE ELSE.”

“i won’t, i won’t…”

“IN ANY EVENT. IF LEGALL IS OKAY WITH THIS, THEN…”

“pleeeease?” Legall asked, bouncing up and down a little. 

“THEN VERY WELL, I CANNOT SAY NO TO MY PRINCESS. HOWEVER! I DO NOT LIKE THIS IDEA OF… ‘JUST’ SWAPPING. I DO NOT WANT YOU TO GO OFF WITH HER ALONE.”

“that’s fair,” Arum said with a shrug. “foursome?”

“oh my stars, we’re actually gonna do this,” Red said, flushing hard again.

“ARE YOU UNHAPPY WITH IT?”

“i mean… no!”

“VERY WELL THEN, LET US GO. YOUR PLACE.”

“oh no. not my place. arum’s place.”

Vex shrugged.

“FINE. ARUM’S PLACE.”

He put a hand on Red’s arm. Legall took his hand, and Arum took his other hand. He heaved the three of them through a shortcut into Arum’s bedroom.

\- - - - - - - -

“okay,” Arum said, and Legall wiggled excitedly. “neither of you take your dresses off.”

“um!” she interrupted, flushing a little. “i get really messy, are you sure that’s okay?”

“that’s a good thing. i like that. kinks?”

“umm…” She thought about it for a moment, debating which ones she wanted to share and which ones she’d keep between herself and her boyfriend. She knew Vex was a little nervous. She’d have to assure him later that this was a one-time thing, that she felt safe with it because it was Vex’s brother and boyfriend (not-boyfriend was the term Vex kept using, but let’s be real, they were together). Besides, she knew Vex missed his brother, and having a taste of him, so to speak, would probably please him greatly. Anything for her beloved, wonderful boyfriend. Even crossdressing incest. It teetered on the edge of filthiness, which she loved. She shook herself back to the present.

“um, i like being talked dirty to. i have a kink for being filthy and getting chastised for it~ also i like to keep my gloves on. i’m pretty sub.”

“MOST OF THE TIME,” Vex said drying, and Legall giggled innocently. “AS FOR ME, I USUALLY TOP.”

“me too, though i sub for red the switch sometimes. so looks like we’re gonna double-team her for a bit while red watches. he was a son of a bitch with that dress so he doesn’t get to join in right away. he has to watch.”

“whatever, i  _ like _ watching.”

“yeah, yeah.”

“oh!” Legall said. “sweetie, could you keep most of your clothes on too? fancy clothes… are kinda hot,” she admitted.

“OF COURSE, PRINCESS.”

“thank you~!”

Arum took off his clothes nonetheless, and then stood back. He gestured between the two of them.

“safewords? mine’s void and red’s is ketchup.”

“COFFEE”

“blackout.”

“you two get started, i’ll jump in.”

“VERY WELL.” Vex started to kiss Legall everywhere on her face, drawing her close. One hand reached around and started groping her ass. She moaned into it softly, leaning up against him. Her own hands, clad in those satin gloves she loved so much, started to explore him. He was wearing ecto to fill out the suit properly, and she couldn’t help but admire his toned figure. She took off the actual suit, and unbuttoned his undershirt, but left it on him. She also loosened the tie, making it look sloppy, and kissed along his chest. He made a quiet, appreciative noise, hoisting her up and settling her on the bed. He crawled on with her, and she became aware of the faint scent of apples and licorice. She could gather the apple was Red, so the licorice must be Arum. It wasn’t a bad smell. She flung her arms around her boyfriend and started grinding up against him, moaning softly. It didn’t take long for them to get riled up. Vex soon had her on her hands and knees, and was lining up from behind. Arum chose that moment to get in on this, yanking down his pants. He settled himself in front of Legall, knees spread, and rubbed at his pelvis as magic curled down. It formed into a frankly  _ absurdly _ big cock. Legall was starting to drool just looking at it. She licked her lips, looking up at the other man, and made her eyes big.

“you want me to put that in my mouth…? i’ll be choking on it like a dirty girl…”

“fuck yeah i want you to,” he growled, smirking a little, and reached out to stroke her head gently. Then he lined up in front of her face. She shivered and started to lick at him, eliciting a soft moan. From the corner of her eye, she saw Red pull up his skirts and start to finger himself, apparently having summoned a pussy. Red was breathing heavy quickly. Apparently he was a loud one too. Vex was the quiet one of the four of them. Not that Legall minded, it made what noises she could wring out of him all the better. Speaking of, he was starting to press his way into her, making her moan. She in turn started to take Arum’s member into her mouth. It was big, it was too big to fit all of it inside, but she took in what she could and suppressed her gag complex. She then gave him eyes, encouraging him to thrust. So he did, slowly, moaning as he did so. He matched pace with Vex, who had gotten himself all the way in too. Legall’s pupils rolled up as they found a rhythm, and she moaned long and low. She was so wet already.

“yeah, there ya go,” Arum panted, rubbing her skull still. “ya sucha fuckin’ good slut, bein’ tore open from both ends, and ya fuckin’ love it, don’t cha? what a naughty girl. What a messy girl, in yer pretty dress you’re gonna fuckin’ ruin.”

“mmm, mm-hmm, mm!” She moaned, her hands digging into the bed a little. She reached up with one and started caressing Arum’s balls, feeling them up. His breathing got shaky and he bucked a little. She heard a whispered ‘oh fuck’ from somewhere off to the side, and noticed Red fingering himself a little harder, moaning more.

“Hahh… fuck… you’re next, you ass, you’re fu-ucking… ngh… nnext…” Arum gasped. Legall grinned into what she was doing, clenching around Vex. He also whispered a swear, shoving in a little harder. That made her moan and clench more, and work harder. The three of them were working each other up beautifully, she was so glad she’d agreed to this. It felt so good, being spitroasted, getting it from both sides… She came with a squeal not long after, soaking the bottom of her dress. She heard a grunt from behind her, and suddenly she was full of sweet, pineapple-scented cum. She moaned happily, doubling her efforts, and Arum came in her mouth with a shaky moan. Licorice indeed. She slurped it up happily, then pulled back to pant. She was a mess, and she loved it.

\- - - - - - - -

Vex checked Legall over briefly, making sure she was okay. Then, panting, he looked over at his brother. Red looked deep in concentration, fingerfucking himself, moaning and fluttering his sockets prettily. It reminded him of when they had worked through their heats together, how Red would try to jerk off first, try to help Vex’s head clear a little, but inevitably give up and tackle him begging. He made such a good sub.

“BROTHER, IT’S TIME TO CUM,” he ordered, and Red seized up, moaning through an orgasm. He felt a flush of satisfaction. Red panted, shivering a little, then stood up and came over. “my turn to be in the middle,” he demanded, and Legall obligingly moved out of the way. Red situated himself facing Vex, presenting his ass to Arum. Legall then slid underneath him and started licking at his mound softly. He moaned, putting his hands on either side of her legs, and looked up at Vex with such a pleading look. Vex couldn’t help but shove right into his open and waiting mouth, though carefully, not wanting him to choke. Choking was the last thing Red would want, knowing him. Red made a sound around the member, looking up at him thankfully, trustingly. It made his soul seize up a little. He pet Red’s head, and Red nearly purred around the dick in his mouth. Then he made a choked sound as Arum pushed into him. He moaned, pupils hazing over, and started to suck in earnest. Legall was licking away at Red’s mound. Vex managed to reach down far enough to finger her and she squealed, feeling the leather of his glove in her cunt. He knew she loved that. She ate Red out with delight, squirming and moaning and panting. Red sucked off Vex as best he could what with getting wrecked from three places. He was fondling his own breasts over the dress, letting the texture feel amazing on his ecto.

He must’ve cum three times before finally slumping over. Legall, in comparison, had cum five times, and Vex had cum twice. Arum was hard to count, but Vex thought it might’ve been three, matching up with Red. The two subs in the middle collapsed against each other, and Vex pulled away. He pulled off the rest of his clothes and set about undressing Legall gently. Arum did the same for Red, looking immensely satisfied. Then the two doms also got undressed and crawled onto the bed. They wound up snuggling with Legall next to Vex, next to Red, next to Arum. This was perfectly fine by Vex, who was unused to being in the middle but liked having Legall to himself and snuggling with his brother a little. He was given sleepy kisses by said brother, and smiled a little as he felt kisses from his other side too. He kissed both of them gently.

“I LOVE YOU,” he said, his voice soft for once. “GET SOME REST.” He would be up for a bit, but he didn’t mind it.

\- - - - - - - -

Legall and Red dozed off quickly. That left Arum awake with Vex. From what he’d been told by Red, the guy was up most of the night. Arum stretched and put one arm lazily around Red, then eyed the younger brother sleepily.

“thanks for letting me fuck your girlfriend’s mouth, dude,” he said, and Vex snorted, rolling his pupils.

“DON’T GET USED TO IT. THIS WAS A ONE-TIME THING.”

“yeah, yeah, i getcha. look, the dresses, i couldn’t help it.”

“SELF CONTROL.”

“haven’t met ‘er.”

“UH-HUH. HEY…”

“yeah…?” Arum yawned, setting his head down.

“IS RED GETTING… BETTER?” Vex asked, his voice a little hesitant. “I’M SURE YOU KNOW ABOUT HIS… PROBLEMS.”

“uh-huh.” Arum closed his eyes, patting Red’s head gently. He heard a gentle purr. Geez, this guy… So soft for a fell. Arum could tear him up and eat his dust for dinner. But he didn’t. Instead he was catching the starsdamned feels. He couldn’t believe it. Not  _ Red _ . But… yes, Red. He was a lot like Lycor, in a way… A lot like Carrie, too. And maybe, in some ways, a little bit like Kyn. All three of his previous lovers, dead and gone… He shivered, curling up a little bit. If Red died… what would he even do?”

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Vex clearing his throat.

“wha?”

“IS HE GETTING BETTER?”

“oh, uh… yeah. yeah, he is. he don’t have so many panic attacks these days. n’ can you believe him, going out in public in a dress? lots of progress there. his anxiety’s gettin’ better.”

“WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL? DOES HE DO HIS HOMEWORK?”

“he does,  _ mom _ .”

“LISTEN! I WORRY.”

“yeah, yeah… he’s doin’ okay. really.”

“I’M GLAD. I WORRIED WITH HIM GOING OFF ON HIS OWN… WHEN ARE YOU LETTING HIM MOVE IN?”

“i ain’t-”

“DON’T PLAY DUMB WITH ME. YOU LIKE HIM QUITE A BIT.”

Arum sighed, opening his good socket to look down at Red again.

“...i’ll… talk to him bout it this weekend.”

“GOOD. YOU’RE A GOOD MAN, I THINK. I APPROVE. BUT IF YOU HURT HIM…”

“yeah, yeah. you’ll hurt me back. i got it.”

“I’LL KILL YOU.”

“right.” Like he could. Arum settled down, closing his eye again. “good man. Night.”

“GOOD NIGHT.”

It took him a bit, but he eventually fell asleep, leaving Vex to watch over the three of them.


	13. Day 12: bloodred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rav goes into heat the night of Nightmare Castle's halloween party. Luckily, his lover is ready and willing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castego = Nightmare  
Cura = fem!Dream  
Rav = fell!Sans  
Luka = horror!Sans  
other assorted beans
> 
> Castego, Cura, Luka and Moxie belong to and were written by Biryu13
> 
> kinks: knife play, pet play, costumes  
words: 2378  
warnings: p intense masochism/pain play

“**Before everyone gets here.**” The tall, dripping black skeleton paused on his way out of the hall. “**Don’t embarrass me while everyone’s here.**” Castego’s cyan eyelight flicked to each of his crew in turn. The negative guardian had invited his estranged sister and her own friends to a Halloween party at his castle. He’d been wound tight all day during decorating and he’d only gotten worse when the guys had gotten rowdy just before getting dressed up. “**I mean it. Don’t make a fool of yourselves while they’re here.**”  
Tricks, the crossfell boy, was nearly bouncing at his spot on the couch. Cura was coming! Cura was going to be here! He couldn’t wait to smooch her and show her his bedroom and talk about everything they needed to catch up on! He nodded eagerly along to Cass’ instructions. He wouldn’t dare make a fool of himself with her around!

Rancor, the dustfell, sat next to the hovering form of his brother. He nodded absently, his gaze mostly just lingering on the TV. The history channel was on, thanks, he was paying attention to that first and foremost. But he did shoot the boss a thumbs up. “DO NOT WORRY, SIR,” Bitter, the ghost said. “WE WILL BE ON OUR BEST BEHAVIOR, OF COURSE!”

Rav, the fell sans, grinned as he eyed the other members of their little troupe. He winked up at Castego, absently cracking his knuckles. He was hoping they might wind up playing poker or something. Not for EXP as usual, of course, but maybe for snacks or g or something. And, of course, he was eager to have whatever their resident cook and horror boy was going to make for dinner. “aw, c’mon, boss,” he drawled, “we’re just your big n’ scary crew, we’ll make sure to keep the image up. what’s gonna go wrong?”  
“well i mean,” said horror boy, Luka, stretched with a groan, “last time i was in a room with cat he ended up in a bin, so, ya know, there’s that.” He smirked idly in Rav’s direction. “besides, you love trouble.”

“eh, touche. but i’m just legit looking forward to a nice party with snacks and games. we don’t get to really chill out so much lately.”

Pixel, the error, glanced up from playing cats cradle with himself. He was very anxious. A party? A party meant lots of people who could accidentally touch him, and lots of people who could put the furniture out of whack. He was a big ball of anxiety about this, so he was just trying to de-stress and get himself nice and relaxed before what was sure to be a trying evening. He nodded absently, looking back down at his work. “_ ok, boss _,” he said absently.

His boyfriend, Moxie offered his hand to hold, the killer’s expression, as ever, an easy smile. “I’ll stay near you if you want, if someone moves the chairs I can stab them--”  
“**You can’t stab them.**”  
“I can’t stab them. But I can make the scary face at them.” He giggled.

“_i’d appreciate that a lot, thanks.”_ Pixel said, smiling a little. He didn’t take his boyfriend’s hand, but he did use it to help with cat’s cradle, which was almost like hand-holding. Moxie was pleased.  
Cass rolled his eyelight and let them through to finish getting dressed. “**Have fun then.**”

  
\- - - - - - - -

  
“hey uh, rav? i’m gonna need help with this, i think… it’s not, i can’t quite--” Luka couldn’t reach behind himself enough to tie the smock for his messy butcher costume. The length of cloth was just that bit shorter than his usual attire for cooking and he was starting to get a little more than frustrated. “fuckin’ welts on satan’s dick...”

“alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a twist that bad, geez, you’ll give yourself an ulcer.” Rav grabbed the ends of the string and tied it on properly with ease. Then he smacked Luka’s booty. “ya look fantastic, babe, talk about kiss the fucking chef. gonna add fake blood? god i’m a fucking weirdo, why did i combine those two sentences.”

“you said it~ you’re a fuckin’ weirdo~” Luka couldn’t stick his tongue out but that smirk of his said that he would if he could. “an’ nah, al’s got some jelly mix that looks like viscera and gore, so, imma use that.”

“fuckin’ sweet, you gotta show me when he’s done. is he dressing up? i know i went the lazy route by just throwing on a cape and calling it vampire, but he’s not a lazyass like me. he’d look good as a vampire…”

“hehe, he’d be great yeah but i think he’s bein’ like… that fuckin’ phantom from that stage play he likes? he’s a gay romantic so it fits, ya know. ...ya don’t look bad either...” Luka gave him a once over, giving his own collar a little tug.

Rav felt the intent through the collar and grinned sharply, a little shiver going down his spine. “ya think so, huh? i really look good enough for you to go and tug your own collar like a ravenous dog, huh? you must really fucking want me right now. is that it? you horny as shit? you wanna fucking… uh… fuck?”

The horror snorted, looking at him incredulously. “holy shit dude, hehe, i mean yeah but like, you’ve been talkin’ like a horn dog all evenin’.” Another, firmer yank on his collar. “i’ve got needs too, babe, ya can’t talk like you do when i’m chokin’ on dick and _ not _ expect me to want it.”

“fuck, i have been talking like i’m a horny piece of shit all evening, haven’t i? i dunno why, i just feel super fucking horny. am i going into heat? i’m probably going into heat. better help me with it good, like a good little doggy.”

Luka’s eyelight fuzzed a bit around the edges. “holy shit, dude… okay, can i get uh… a little, ya know...” He clicked his teeth a little.

“mmmm… nah. not yet. i think i wanna take my time tonight. get on the fucking bed. i need to get my knives.”

A visible shiver went down Luka’s form and he complied hastily, already panting a bit. Damn his kinks. Damn Rav for _ knowing _ his kinks and damn him again for having them.

Rav hurried off into his room, checking along his line of knives. He could use his magic ones, but where was the fun in that? He’d use physical ones for once, try out something new. He found two obsidian ones that were clear black with little bits of whitish and greenish inside. When he grabbed them, he grinned to himself. He was probably going into heat. All the better, this was gonna be good. He returned to Luka’s bedroom and got onto the bed. He didn’t bother pulling the costume off first. It was probably going to get ruined. He didn’t care. One knife was promptly slipped between two ribs, dragging along the insides and making a satisfying scraping noise. 

Luka’s breath caught and he arched into, rather than away from the blade. He always had an odd relationship with pain, really he thought everyone did. Just the right amount from just the right person in just the right place? And it was absolute bliss. Painful bliss. Go figure. “l-little harder? please?”

“that’s my good boy, begging like a little slut. that’s my good luka.” He dug in a little harder and did it again, this time on both sides of the ribs, utilizing both knives. That was another rip in the costume that he couldn’t give less of a shit about. His bones were starting to heat up with want. He really wanted to touch Luka all over… But not yet. First he wanted to see Luka scream.

“i-i’m a g--fuck, i’m a good boy!” He moaned, shivering and trying his best not to squirm too much. He couldn’t summon anything without magic but Rav wanted this so this is what they were doing… for now… the sadistic streak in Rav never outlived Luka’s masochism. They made a perfect match that way.

“yeahhh, there you go. moaning like a good whore.” God, did he ever shut up? No. No he didn’t. “i’m gonna make you cum just like this. just with my knives. and when you’re all riled up from it, all that pressure in ya, i’m gonna make ya suck my cock. and then i’m gonna fuck you so hard you pass the fuck out. that’s our plan for tonight, ok?”

Heat, boiling and primal, jolted down Luka’s spine. Thrice damn his kinks. “fuckin’ please, please, please, rav, i want it--” Fuck him up, yes please.

“good boy, good fucking boy, where do you want my knives next, huh? you want ‘em here?” He slid them in between Luka’s radii and ulnae, scraping up the bones and leaving long marks. “or do you want ‘em on your legs?” The flats of the blades stroked down Luka’s femurs from below the apron. “or maybe in your _ spine _?” They dug carefully into the little spaces between vertebrae in Luka’s lumbar, dragging up and down and up and down.

The horror mewled and keened at the abuse his bones took, every scrape and knick making his breath catch and body quake. The attention to his spine though, that was just a bit much for teasing. His body locked up and his eyelight snuffed out, but with no place for that pressure to go, he could only whine helplessly, gripping at Rav’s clothes. “r-ra-aaav, f-fu-ck-kin please!!”

“theeeere you go, what a good boy. good fucking boy.” He was so fucking aroused now, his magic couldn’t hold back anymore. He formed a dark, dark blue cock, a knot near the base. He put the knives aside and kissed Luka hard, swiping his tongue across those teeth. As he did, he gave Luka some magic finally, allowing him to form something. Then he moved to kneel in front of Luka’s face, pressing his cock to Luka’s teeth. “now suck my cock, and make it good. then i’ll reward you.”

A deep sanguine blush colored Luka’s face and his tongue went to first meet Rav’s tongue, then to languidly run up the length of his cock. Luka’s own pants were painfully tight now, blood colored precum staining his jeans. One lick, two, then Luka started sucking off Rav in earnest, dangerously sharp teeth pressing to the ecto flesh.

One wouldn’t think it would be so hot, having sharp teeth biting into a cock, but it was oddly extremely arousing. Rav grunted, bucking his hips a little bit. “oh, fuck, there you fucking go, that’s so fucking good, shit… good boy, that’s a good fucking boy, oh, stars… more, suck me off harder.”

With a whine, Luka obliged, slurping lewdly as he let more and more of Rav’s dick into his mouth, inching up enough to bite at Rav’s pelvis. Rav groaned, bucking his hips again. His cock throbbed, precum starting to drip into Luka’s eager mouth. But he always had a fair amount of stamina, and it took several long minutes for him to actually cum. By that point, he was grinding down against Luka’s face hard, one hand at his skull but carefully avoiding the hole. For all of his roughness, he was keenly aware of the line between masochistic pain and true pain, and he had no intention of crossing that line. So it was softer, more careful caresses as he fucked Luka’s face, panting and swearing and groaning the whole time. He kept it up with the dirty talk, encouraging Luka to do more. Then finally, finally he warned Luka before cumming hard, his head lolling back and his body going stiff from pressure and bliss.

Luka’s eyelight rolled up and he swallowed down Rav’s magic greedily. Some mixed with his drool to form a dark purple mess that dripped from his mouth in thin little lines. His head felt dizzy with pleasure and want and pain and some hot feeling he felt nervous voicing out loud still. Rav relaxed, panting softly, and slowly got up off of Luka’s face. Then he kissed Luka again, claiming his tongue with a rough noise, almost, _ almost _ like a purr, but not quite. The kiss was returned, Luka’s tongue tasting Rav’s with an appreciative hum. He _ was _ purring, low and happy. He broke the kiss every so often to give himself a little air, face still flushed dark red. “s’good?”

“yeah,” Rav rumbled, his usually sharp eyelights a little softened around the edges. “you did real good, luka. now you get your reward.” He repositioned himself. Then he tugged Luka’s pants down only about half way, just enough to lift one of Luka’s legs to get a good angle. Then Rav thrust into him hard.  
“nnn, fuck, fuck, yes, make me pass out, please.” Luka tugged at his collar, making his eyelight roll up and fuzz. He was a good boy, a good, good boy.

“oh, i fucking will, i’m gonna make you cum so goddamn hard. I’m gonna fuck you so fucking hard, shit, you feel good around me, you’re so fucking tight… my good little slut, my good boy, fuck, _ luka _... “ He groaned and picked up the pace, fucking Luka hard and fast, panting and groaning.

It didn’t take long for Luka to cum, after being edged for that long and at the pace Rav set, he arched his back and nearly _ screamed. _Red magic coated his legs, much of his torso and chest and dripped down onto the bed to stain there too. Each thrust only coaxed more from him as well, the mess would only get worse.

Smelled like delicious cherry cream soda, which mixed somewhat oddly with the smell of Rav’s blackberry. But it was a mix he was all too familiar with. He kept thrusting in, not nearly close to being done yet. He’d said he was going to go until Luka passed out, and he’d meant it. Besides, he didn’t get to cum again yet. It would probably take Luka cumming a few more times for him to reach that peak.

They never made it to that party.


	14. Day 13: fem!red/dustfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy is enthralled by a lust demon in more ways than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxy = fem!fell!Sans  
Chaos = fem!dustfell!Sans
> 
> kinks: shibari, nipple play, hypnosis, dildo, demon  
words: 2860  
warnings: manipulation, dubcon, mind control

Roxy awoke groggy, heavy. Her mind felt fuzzy. She couldn’t remember when she’d fallen asleep, or even where she was. But as her sockets slowly opened, she saw a slowly spinning ceiling fan above her, and… a rope, coming down. She tried to move, and realized that her arms and legs seemed to be bound to her body. But not bound in a conventional way, with lots of layers of rope or other material. No, instead, it was one here, one there, one over there, placed just so. Under her knees, at her ankles, a few crisscrossing at her torso, and a few at her arms. Her legs were spread apart, bent slightly, the rope luscious against her ecto. It didn’t burn like she’d been shifting around and harsh rope had been rubbing in. In fact, the rope seemed smooth, soft, made of something… else. Silk, maybe? Her arms were ‘above’ her head, though she was flat on her back hanging in the air, so they were really level with her head. They were bound together softly at the wrist, the silk making patterns in her arms. There was one binding crossing just under her breasts, rubbing against the sensitive undersides. Every single placement of silk rope seemed to be just so, placed exactly to make her feel them. She shivered a little and made a soft sound, and that was when she realized there was something in her mouth. A gag, it felt like, soft rubber that could change its shape slightly but that she couldn’t get out of her mouth. 

There was a giggle from somewhere nearby. She thought she remembered hearing it from somewhere, but her mind was too hazy to really recall where and when. It was familiar, but she couldn’t think of how. She tried to turn her head, but then there was a soft buzzing sound, and the silk lowered. She was lowered until she was just above a bed, it felt like, her back touching something that felt like a blanket. But she wasn’t lowered all the way onto it so that the silk went slack. No, she was still just barely hovering. And then a face came into view. It was another skeleton’s face, hooded with a purple jumper. There was a long, smooth, diagonal scar across this skeleton woman’s face, going from her left eye down to the right side of her jaw. Her left eye was… odd. It had two rings around it, one yellow, one red. The other eye was just red, the eyelight smaller. As she watched, the yellow and red started to slowly switch places, making it look like the colors were swirling in to the black center. Her head started to fog up slowly again as she stared, and she found her eye sockets drooping.

“that’s a good girl,” the woman cooed, and her voice continued to be familiar, but Roxy was in no shape to recall where she’d heard it from. It felt too hard to think about it. “you’re nice and sleepy, aren’t you? can’t think, it feels too difficult. you don’t want to. you juuust want to relax. The silk feels so good on your body, doesn’t it?”

“mmh,” she responded, her voice muffled by the gag. She wasn’t sure what she’d just tried to say, an affirmative or a denial, it was already slipping away. Her eyes drooped closed a little more, barely open now.

Then there were hands on her tits, rubbing, caressing. Her breathing hitched automatically, sockets opening a little again. The hands were cool, not warm enough, but as they kneaded, they slowly gathered enough warmth to be comfortable. Phalanges flicked at her nipples over and over again, until they were hard as little knobs, and she was starting to moan. Her legs twitched just a little, and she realized she had her pussy summoned already. It was growing wet from the attention; she could feel one bead of slick trickle out slowly. She made another sound, blinking a few times, trying to wake up. She hadn’t consented to anything like this, she was pretty sure. How could she say her safeword when she was gagged? But even as she tried to wake up, the other woman leaned in closer, making her strange eyelight grow bigger, and it captured Roxy’s attention again. The fog in her head started to settle back in, making her limbs feel all the heavier. Her eyelights and vision hazed, and another tweak to each nipple made her moan again.  _ Who cares if I can say my safeword, this feels amazing _ she thought groggily. And it did, it felt so good. The way her body hung there felt good, it felt somehow  _ safe _ . She would think something about pressure points if she had the bandwidth for it, but as it were, she just enjoyed the silk pressing against specific points on her body, enjoyed the hands on her tits.

“that’s right,” the woman praised, pulling back and letting Roxy watch ecto cover her fingers. Then, buzzing with intent to please and soothe, they were back to plucking at her nipples. Roxy’s eyelights rolled up with the addition of the intent, a longer groan bursting from her. It felt so good, she was getting so wet… “that’s a good girl,” she heard, and the praise did something funny to her hazy mind. “feels so good, doesn’t it? i know how to make you feel good. i know every place you want to be touched, and how. i can make you feel amazing. and that’s just what you want, isn’t it?”

“Mmmhh…” she responded, again unsure what exactly she was trying to say. But it felt more solidly like a yes. Why wouldn’t she want that? Why wouldn’t she want to lie here all tangled up and have her tits be fondled over and over again, her nipples plucked and stroked and rubbed at just the right pace, it felt so good, she felt so good, and she was so wet, and she wasn’t paying attention to the voice anymore, she was just staring at that eyelight and feeling so good, the best she’d ever felt, so close, so good, so-

“nnngh!” She came hard, thighs tensing and chest arching as she squirted. Just from attention to her nipples. She was left panting through the gag, her sockets fluttering, her body tingly. After a few more blinks, her gaze was again attracted to the shifting colors of the eyelight, red and yellow falling forever inward into black, was it a spiral before? It wasn’t a spiral before but now it was, falling ever in, going in deep… so deep... 

“so deep now,” the woman whispered as Roxy stared, sockets struggling to stay open. She could normally do way more than one, but she felt so tired… “so exhausted. so content. so deep.” There was a hand on her belly, softly stroking, almost protective. Her body twitched tiredly. Haze was settling in more firmly, she felt like if the rope wasn’t keeping her head up, it would just fall backwards, she’d just fall… fall... 

“sleep, my little angel.”

She slept.

\- - - - - - - -

When Roxy awoke next, she felt more awake. She became aware that the gag was gone, and she was no longer strung up in the silk. Instead she was lying on a soft bed, luxurious, but her mind wasn’t hazy with sleep. She sat up and looked around. There the woman was, seemingly giving herself a pedicure. Had she… painted her toe bones pink? There was a flash of a memory, pink distals wrapping around a drink, a teasing voice right at her ear, whispering ‘i can make you feel better than you ever have in your life, but you have to trust me~’

“i met you at a bar,” Roxy remembered aloud. “your name is chaos.” She felt like maybe she should bolt, after being bound and somehow manipulated mentally before. But she still somehow felt utterly safe. This woman was not a threat. Roxy’s hand groped instinctively for her baseball bat, but at the same time she knew she wouldn’t use it. It appeared in her hand and she did nothing with it, not leaping up to brain this woman. Said woman looked up, and the sight of the dual-colored eyelight didn’t make Roxy’s head fuzz over. It just looked out of place.

“of course you did, sweetie. you go to bars all the time. i saw you at blaze’s bar and grill almost every single night for two weeks. where else would you meet me?”

Roxy felt her face flushing. “uh, you watched me that long?”

“longer.” Chaos got up and walked over, pausing at a box on the ground and kneeling down in front of it. It was across from Roxy, so she couldn’t see what was inside or what Chaos was doing with it. She just watched the slim skeleton’s back, the curve of the spine. She was…  _ really _ gorgeous. Super H. O. T. hot. Her jawbone almost seemed to be shaped more like a heart, and she was wearing a mostly-transparent pink shirt that was more like lingerie.

“longer… that’s… that’s creepy.”

“what can i say, when i see someone i want, i like to learn a bit about them before i go after them. call me a succubus with exquisite taste.”

“a what?”

“a succubus, sweetie. i’m a lust demon.”

“you don’t… look like a demon. you look like a regular skeleton monster.”

“that’s because if i were to appear to you in my true form, you wouldn’t be able to resist me.”

“yeah right,” Roxy snorted, but then wings suddenly sprouted, tearing through the thin, delicate clothing. Chaos stood up straight, turning around, and her features became even more angular, her claws elongating, her body filling out with ravishing pink ecto. And then she beat her wings, and pink dust floated forth. Roxy didn’t know what happened, but one moment she was sitting on the bed, and the next moment she was on her knees, her hands grasping fervently at Chaos’s torso, her body heavy and warm, and pre slicking up her entrance. She was panting hard, and every breath she inhaled more of the pink dust, and her body felt more on fire, and she was moaning hard, humping at Chaos’s leg like a dog. Chaos bent down, the wings fading and the features returning to normal, and blew on her face. A breath of fresh air. Her mind cleared. Her face turned red. She jumped back, embarrassed and aroused.

“i  _ told _ you,” Chaos giggled. “you didn’t listen, now you believe me, don’t you?”

“d-don’t do that again!”

“oh, i won’t, i won’t~ as fun as that was~ i like using other methods to make people head over heels for me.”

“like hypnotizing them so they can’t say no?”

“oh,  _ sweetie _ , you  _ asked _ to be hypnotized.”

“i did not! did i…?”

“yes you did. we were just having some drinks, chatting, flirting, and i mentioned i’m well versed in it. you mentioned you were always curious about it, if it would work, and you would let me try it with the stipulation that i would lock in a command for you to scream if you felt afraid. so i did. and you didn’t scream.”

Roxy thought back, hard. She remembered the conversation leading up to it, and as she pressed, the rest of the conversation came back to her.

_ if i feel unsafe at all, let me scream. and then you back off. _

_ deal. how do you feel about shibari? _

_ dunno what it is. _

_ it’s like bondage, but it involves suspension and pressure points. _

_ sounds fine but i don’t like rope. make it something else. like silk. _

_ can do, sweetie. do you want to start now? _

_ sure. _

_ then take a deep breath, relax, and look into my eyes… _

The memory ended there. Try as she might, the next thing she had was waking up tied up, and there was nothing in between.

“do you remember now?”

“yeah... you can’t like, manipulate my memories, can you?”

“what do i look like, a demon of time? no. i can make you feel things. but i can’t make you remember what didn’t happen.”

“you could be lying.”

“i could be,” Chaos sighed, pulling out a magnificent looking dildo, “but if we go down that route you’ll never trust a word i say, and then how will we  _ ever _ get around to fucking?”

Roxy eyed the dildo. She considered for a long moment. Then she grinned. “who gets to wear that?”

“whichever one of us you want.”

“not it!”

There was laughter. The sound made Roxy’s soul thump. It sounded so nice…

“so, uh… any chance you could do it again?”  
“the hypnosis?”

“yeah. and, uh… can you… can you make me…”

\- - - - - - - -

Roxy awoke on the bed again, but this time, her mind felt hazy once more. She blinked a few times, trying to shake it off, but she couldn’t manage it. Before she could try to sit up, she felt fingers slip inside of her. They were a little cool, but warmed quickly, and scissored inside of her expertly. She was wet already, somehow, and rather than sit up, all she could do was roll her hips and moan. Her sockets fluttered, her eyesight hazy already, and she looked down to focus with some effort. There was Chaos, leaning over her, her eye already in a spiral. The fog slammed down on her and her eyes almost closed entirely. But she just barely managed to keep them open as the rest of her went slack, heavy and warm and full of pleasure.

“good girl,” Chaos purred, licking at her chest. “what a wonderful good girl you are, so sweet, so lovely, so… obedient~”

Roxy moaned, hips bucking up again as a third finger was added inside of her. “huhh... muh… more…”

“more, sweet girl, you want more?”

“pleeeaaase…”

“of course you want more. you’ll always want more, my sweet, beautiful good girl. you’ll always want more of me. no matter where you go or who you bed, you’ll want me. you’ll think of me whenever you orgasm. your thoughts will drift to me whenever you masturbate. you’ll feel me whenever anyone touches… mmmm… your  _ luscious _ chest… you’ll think of me… whenever anyone…  _ pushes _ into you~”

As she said it, her fingers were pulled out, and a dildo replaced them. Roxy grunted in surprise and pleasure, her body jolting. The dildo was big and long, and yet it slipped into her with near ease from how wet she was. It started to glide in and out, and she dissolved into groans and pants, staring up at Chaos helplessly. Chaos kept licking at her nipples, sucking on them gently, and Roxy kept twitching and bucking up into the touches.

“mmm… good fucking girl… good sweet girl… you will think of me whenever you do anything sexual. you will  _ always _ want me. always and forever. you belong to me now, sweet girl, your body and soul belong to me… say it for me, pretty girl. say you belong to me.”

“i... i belooong… ohh, to, to youuu… ohhh…”

“that’s a good girl, my good little pussy slave… that’s what you are now, my good pussy slave. say it, darling.”

“mmm’a… a goood… sooo good… g-good pu-ussy… sssslaaave… i’m a good… ohhh…”

“good girl, so good! soooo good~”

“soo… so good…”

"it feels so good."

“feels so guhh... good…”

“you belong to me”

“i... i belooong… t-to… to youuu…”

“you’re my pussy slave”

“p-pussy… pussy s-slave… ohhh…”

“my good girl.”

“your… your goooood… good girl… m’a good girrrrrlll…”

“there you go,” Chaos whispered, staring at her hard. Roxy’s eyelights rolled up at a particularly harsh thrust and she groaned, words melting away from her mind. Chaos kept whispering things, important things, but she could hardly hear, let alone respond. She just let them sink into her deep, so deep, because they felt good, so fucking good.

She came three times before she heard her own voice brokenly plea “no more.”

“no more? okay, sweet girl… no more… for now. look at me… look at me…”

The dildo in her was pulled out and she, with massive effort, opened her eyes. Swirling. Swirling spiral…

“good girl… when you wake up… you won’t remember the words we said… you’ll only remember pleasure… only pleasure. only pleasure.”

“n’ly… ples’re…”

“good girl. Sleep.”

Roxy fell asleep with her promises already fading from her memory.

\- - - - - - - -

Chaos pet Roxy’s belly while she slept, possessive and pleased. The poor woman had fallen into her trap so easily. No, she couldn’t manipulate waking memory, but hypnosis was a different story. To think, Roxy had asked to be hypnotized again so soon. It had just been so  _ easy _ . This was her most fun snare yet. And Roxy made such a lovely pussy slave. Such a good girl, telling Chaos when she was done, obeying so completely, having such a pretty cunt… Chaos giggled to herself, stroking Roxy’s cheek.

“mine now~ mine forever. my silly, sexy girl. you don’t have a clue what you’ve done~ now you’ll always love me.”


	15. Day 14: EdgeBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex bought a kinky new sex toy and is eager to try it out on his girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legall = transwoman swap!sans  
Vex = fell!papyrus  
Forte = swap!Toriel
> 
> kinks: Fucking Machine, Feet, Spanking  
words: 1758  
warnings: dirty talk

“PRINCESS, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME.”

“oooh?”

Legall practically bounced from her spot on the railing of a restaurant’s patio. She was guarding Lady Forte - formerly Her Royal Majesty Queen Toriel - on her day out, and had stepped away for just a moment during lunch to contact her beau and say how late she’d be. Vex sounded very smug and pleased from the other line, with the rustling of some bags.

“what kind of surprise? tell me, tell me!”

“IF I TOLD YOU, THAT WOULD RUIN THE SURPRISE, WOULDN’T IT?”

“aw, but at least give me a hint! just a little hint, please~?” She pitched her voice up to plead, making that face that she knew Vex couldn’t resist. He couldn’t see it, but she knew he’d  _ feel _ that expression from her voice. There was an exasperated, but fond, sigh.

“OH, VERY WELL, VERY WELL. JUST BECAUSE I KNOW YOU’RE MAKING THAT FACE.”

“heehee!”

“HONESTLY. WELL, YOUR HINT IS THAT I’M GOING TO USE IT ON YOU ALL NIGHT~”

Legall squeaked and blushed, but she was grinning nonetheless, trying to hide her face from where Lady Forte could see. She really shouldn’t be flustered in public, that was shameful in a way... 

“you’ve got me all blushing in public~”

“YOUR OWN FAULT, PRINCESS. IT’S YOU AND THAT EXPRESSION THAT MAKES ME SPOIL YOU SO.”

“heehee. fair enough. i can’t wait! i won’t be home until after dinner, but i’ll be back as soon as monsterly possible!”

“GOOD. I’LL BE WAITING. I’VE GOT ALL DAY TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO WORK THIS THING.”

“heehee, thanks for the second clue!”

“OH, DRAT.”

“your own fault that time! love you, sweetie.”

“I LOVE YOU TOO, LEGALL. SEE YOU TONIGHT.”

“see you then!” She hung up and headed back over to her queen - er, council member. A bow. “apologies, my lady, i’m back for good now.”

“Oh, no worries,” Forte said, a fond smile on her face. “It’s lovely to see you in such a good relationship. You seem so happy these days.”

“i am very happy, my lady.”

“That makes me happy too.” She gestured, and Legall sat back down to continue her meal.

\- - - - - - - -

Vex had set up his new fucking machine and figured out exactly how to use it, and had one more little surprise for Legall. He had himself dinner and waited patiently. Finally, later that evening, Legall came home. Vex looked up from practicing the violin in the living room and smiled, but didn’t pause. She hung up her armor and sat next to him to listen, and only when it was done and he had put the violin down did she jump up to snuggle him. Chuckling softly, Vex hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

“GOOD EVENING, MY LOVE.”

“hello~! did you have a good day?”

“I DID. AND YOU?”

“it was nice! mostly lady forte wanted to go shopping! but we also had an important meeting to go to for dinner. with a few of the other council members. i saw rav and his charge. he went on this whole schpiel about poisoned food and made the cooks come out and taste it first.” She giggled. “he’s so silly.”

“I’M SURE HE HAS REASON TO BE, SOMEHOW... “

“probably, before, but not up here.”

“PROBABLY NOT. THINGS ARE MUCH NICER UP HERE. ESPECIALLY WITH YOU AROUND~”

He kissed her nice and deep, and she melted into it, gently clutching at his shoulders. He had to bend down quite a bit to reach her, due to the height difference of over three feet. Neither of them really minded. Once they were done smooching, Legall bounced a little.

“so, so, the surprise? lemme see it!”

“NYEH HEH HEH. YOU’RE SO EAGER TO BE WRECKED, AREN’T YOU?”

She blushed but grinned.

“you know i’m a dirty, messy girl~”

“YOU ARE. YOU’RE TERRIBLY NAUGHTY. MY NAUGHTY, MESSY GIRL. MY LITTLE SLUT.”

“show me the surpriiiise!”

“YES, VERY WELL. COME ALONG, THEN.”

He led the way into the bedroom, where the fucking machine was set up. It was a sybian, with a lovely orange dildo already set up. Legall made an “ooo” sound, and went over to examine it. She’d never seen one in person before. It looked to be sized appropriately for her, four feet tall as she was. And the dildo… She ran her hand down it and licked, and there was the faintest taste of pineapple. It looked almost exactly like Vex’s. Clearly, it had been specially made.

“this is… this is so amazing. look at the detail… wasn’t this expensive?”

“PERHAPS A LITTLE. BUT NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR MY PRINCESS.”

“and of course your cock is the best,” she purred, rubbing it absently.

“OF COURSE.”

“hee~ okay. i’m happy about this! are we going to use any other toys?”

“WELL, I DO HAVE ONE OTHER GIFT, IF YOU’LL ACCEPT IT.”

“oh? show me, show me!”

“I’M SHOWING YOU.”

He opened a bag nearby and pulled out a shoebox. Then he brought it over and opened it up… and inside were ballet-style high heels. They were’t the kind that went up to the knee, but instead small and modest, only covering the foot. And of course, the top of the foot was mostly bare, with just the strap over a bit of it. It was the high heel and the ballet angle that was the appeal there. Legall squealed, looking happy. She knew Vex loved this stuff, and she was all for more shoes. Not that she’d wear them outside of sex, but she liked getting new shoes, or new dresses, it was the one thing she allowed herself to be a little vain about. And they were blue!

“they look lovely! thank you so much! of course i’ll wear them tonight!”

“EXCELLENT. I’M GOING TO PLAY WITH THEM FOR A WHILE.”

‘that’s okay, sweetie~ whatever you want, you can use me.”

“THAT’S MY GOOD FILTHY GIRL.”

So Legall got undressed, going fully naked. Then she shaped her ecto from neck to feet. Lovely breasts, slightly chubby thighs and a tummy, and dainty little feet. Then she knelt over the machine and started slipping the shoes on carefully. They were at such an angle she honestly didn’t trust herself to stand correctly, but that was okay. That wasn’t the point of them. They were just to  _ wear _ , and look pretty. She then knelt properly over it, settling herself so that the tip of the dildo was just touching her slit. Then she looked over at Vex with a sultry expression.

“how do i look~?” she asked.

Then the machine turned on.

“hhh! oh…!”

It was only touching her a little, but the vibrations hit right at her clit. She made a soft sound, sockets fluttering. Vex smirked, holding the remote in his hands. He kept it at low for now, and went over to stroke her cheek.

“YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY STUNNING. BUT I THINK YOU’D LOOK A LITTLE BETTER IF YOU… PUT IT IN…~”

As he said it, he squeezed her ass and coaxed her down. She went willingly, letting the dildo slip right into her pussy. She moaned a little louder, her jaw going slack. Vex watched with an enraptured expression. She was always so gorgeous when she was lost in pleasure. He knelt as well, then lifted one leg. His tongue got to work licking at the shoe (he had sterilized them before handing them over for this very purpose). She moaned a little when his tongue brushed her ecto, the intent to please reaching her. Her feet weren’t exactly sensitive, but the intent always passed through regardless of space, that was the beauty of skeletons. He kept doing so, humming, even moaning softly himself. His other hand went between his legs and started to rub at his pelvis. He was soon panting, rubbing himself off quickly, not caring that it was through his pants. She came before he did, slick splattering all over the sybian. He shuddered and came not long after, staining his jeans.

That was the point at which he took his pants off, and then he went ahead and took the rest of his clothes off as well. Then he gave attention to the other foot and shoe, panting roughly as he jerked off. He had quite the stamina… but Legall had stamina in other ways. She came two more times before he came once more, but she was still more than raring to go, whereas he felt a little drained after two. No matter. He turned the dial up, making her squeal, and thwacked her ass.

“LOOK AT YOU, YOU NAUGHTY GIRL. GETTING FUCKED SO THOROUGHLY.”

“oh, oh i am, ohhh, i am, i’m such a dirty girl, please…”

“PLEASE WHAT?”

Another spank and she cried out, her body twitching. A little more of her juices came spilling out. It was a good thing that Vex had gotten a machine that was completely waterproof. It was worth the extra money.

“please! please spank me more! oh please!”

“TSK, HOW NAUGHTY OF YOU. VERY WELL. I WILL COMPLY JUST THIS ONCE.”

He kept spanking her, over and over, switching ass cheeks each time. She came again after eight, and then once more at fifteen.

“SHALL I GO ALL THE WAY TO TWENTY?”

“yes! yes please! please, twenty, oh fuck, oh please!”

“VERY WELL. TWENTY IT IS.”

And twenty he did, and she came for the sixth time. But it still wasn’t enough. She was rocking into it, gasping, panting hard. He turned it up to high and just let her go, rubbing himself off again. Finally, as they each came one more time, she started to slump. He turned the machine off and lifted her up, holding her princess style. Her sockets were fluttering and she was covered in drool, tears, sweat and cum.

“BATH TIME FOR THE PRINCESS.”

“mmm… that was… that was so good… mm… thank you…”

“OF COURSE. DON’T GO TO SLEEP JUST YET, MY LOVE. BATH FIRST.”

She wound up drifting off while he was cleaning her anyway, but he didn’t mind. He finished cleaning her up, held her for a little bit in the bath, and then got out and carefully dried her. Then he snuggled up in bed, holding her close. His precious girlfriend. He had to work up the nerve to discuss a proposal soon, he couldn’t wait much longer… He kissed her cheeks softly as she mumbled a little in her sleep.

“SLEEP WELL, PRINCESS. I LOVE YOU.”


	16. Day 15: storyfell/horrortale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urban found himself a hungry little lover, and he's a very jealous person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urban = storyshiftfell!Sans (so, the king of the underground, before coming to the surface)  
Guts = horror!Sans
> 
> kinks: foodplay, thigh fucking  
words: 1877  
warnings: drunk woman escapades, extreme jealousy/mild yandere

“are you enjoying our dinner, dear?” Urban asked, absently stirring his straw in his iced tea drink. He and his new charge were out for dinner at a nice little restaurant with a bar, one of the ones run by humans that were very friendly to monsters, a lovely place with simplistic foods that had great taste. His charge, a poor short boy with a giant hole in his skull, nodded enthusiastically. He was gulping down their appetizer, a bowl of chips with meaty salsa in it. Urban was aware by now that Guts couldn’t eat anything that didn’t contain meat, for some strange reason. Something related to starving for so long, he supposed, his body rejected foods that didn’t have proper proteins in them or something. He had ordered the appetizer specifically asking for meat in the salsa, and now he sat back after only eating a few chips to let Guts gorge himself on the food. He had a whole entree to eat, himself, and he wanted Guts to be well-fed and happy. The boy sure could eat a lot.

He could remember clear as yesterday when he’d found Guts, a few months ago. The man had been sitting at a park bench miserably in the rain, his stomach making a horrific ripping sound. Urban had hovered an umbrella over the poor fellow and asked him if he could buy him food. Guts had hesitantly agreed, and it had taken a few more meetings and bought foods for Urban to finally persuade him to just come live with him. The guy had been living at a homeless shelter! He only had a few books and a picture of his brother to his name! But now Guts got to be spoiled, living with one of the council members of the monster community. Urban had a lot of money and not a lot to do with it. He was an old man, after all, and a former king. What better way to spend it than on a poor soul, and now his lover? Guts was an adorable man, very smart and cute, but now lacking most speech ability due to his head wound. He was quiet, but his laughter was infectious. And now that he had figured out how to mostly communicate via emoji, they were able to have full conversations. Nonetheless, simple, idle chatter like this was easily handled by nods and headshakes. Urban watched so fondly as his charge finished off the appetizer and leaned back with a happy sigh.

He snapped out of his thoughts as their food arrived. He hadn’t gotten much for himself, a salad with water sausage in it worked just fine for him. Guts had gotten a big burger, which he happily coated with ketchup on the inside of the upper bun. He had some strange love of the stuff, and Urban wasn’t going to lie, it was a little weird, but he wasn’t going to judge. He started in on his salad slowly, while Guts started to devour his food. They were having a lovely, pleasant time, when suddenly-

“oh mah gawd, look at his poor head!”

Urban bristled as a drunk woman came stumbling over to Guts, gaping. Her friends tried to tug her away, but she was having none of it. Guts perked up, looking over with a bit of food still dangling out of his mouth. His adorable face must’ve had some sort of effect, because the drunk woman cooed and reached out to squish his cheeks.

“lookit himmm! he’s such a li’l itty bitty cutie! look at da boi! lookit him! eatin’ his hamburger, bless his li’l hearrrt! your poor head!”

Guts swallowed down his food and cleaned off his mouth with a napkin, then gave a broad, sweet smile to the woman. He patted her hands gently, making Urban tense up. How dare that woman get affection from him? The sweet boy was just that lovely, just that polite, to smile at her, but how dare her in the first place! Being drunk was no excuse.

“um-” he said sharply, but the woman wasn’t paying any attention to him.

“awwww he’s pattin’ mah hands! hi, buddy, hi, li’l guy, aren’t ya just so sweet, lookit that smiiile!”

Her friends continued to try and tug her away, coaxing with the idea of going to another bar, but this woman was completely enraptured. Guts wasn’t helping, nodding along and continuing to smile that charming smile, sweet as could be. Urban twitched.

“you’re not sayin’ a word, sweetpea, can’t ya talk? can’tcha say words little buddy?” Guts shook his head and there was a flabbergasted gasp from the drunk lady. She scooped him up into her arms, nuzzling his face with hers. At this point, there were two waiters hovering, also trying to convince her to put the boy down and be on her way. Guts didn’t seem to mind, patting her head, but Urban was starting to  _ lose. his. shit _ . He stood up and marched over, cane gripped so tightly in his hand he would be afraid of breaking it if it weren’t magical.

“mah gawd he can’t talk, the pool li’l fellah, oh this sweet baby, i wanna take him home and take care of him! who’s a good li’l-”

“ _ excuse me _ !” Urban interrupted, grabbing one of her wrists,  _ hard _ . She yelped, her gaze snapping from Guts to Urban at last. She turned white as a sheet at the menacing aura surrounding Urban. “that. is my  _ boyfriend. _ you are  _ manhandling _ . put. him.  _ down _ . now!”

Shakily, the woman set Guts back down. Then Urban snarled, and she yelped and bolted, leaving her friends to rush after her in exasperation (and a little fear). The two waiters, also scared, began bowing and apologizing profusely. Urban plopped himself back down, seething.

“fetch us boxes, please,” he ordered. “we are  _ leaving _ .”

The waiters scrambled over each other to obey, also grabbing the check. Urban felt a little bad for them, so he left them a 20 g tip on the table, and then boxed up their meals. Guts helped, looking a little sheepish. He then texted something to Urban, who pulled out his phone to look. Frownyface, comma, hands clasped together, woman, smile, comma, knife, x mark, shrug. Urban sighed, pocketing his phone again.

“i know, i know, she was just a harmless drunk woman being silly, but…” His eyes flashed with fury, “she was touching something that is  _ mine _ .”

Guts shivered a little and nodded, his pupil turning into a heart. He nodded. It was a pleasant ten minute walk home, while Urban managed to reign in the most of his rage. Still, he was burning as they arrived home. He led the way into the kitchen, opened Guts’ leftovers, and pointed to a chair. Guts sat expectantly, reaching out. Urban gently pushed his hands down, though, and held out the burger, feeding it to him by hand. Guts looked a little confused, but complied, biting down on it just from Urban’s hand. He made a happy sigh, a lovely sound that Urban adored, and one he always made when he was eating good food. Urban plopped himself on Guts’ lap and reached down with his other hand to between Guts’ legs to start rubbing. Guts made a muffled sound, thickly swallowing the bite of food in his mouth, then moaned shakily. He gave Urban a slightly bewildered, confused look.

“you are mine,” Urban hissed, holding out the burger again. “and i’ll prove it. i can provide for you in all sorts of ways all by myself! eat.”

Guts’ eyelight shifted into a heart again, and then he obediently kept eating. Every bite elicited more rubbing, until he was actively rolling his hips up against the hand and moaning while eating. He ate the whole burger like that, moaning, panting, bucking up into the touches. As he swallowed the last piece, he made a choked sound and tensed up, his pupil rolling back into his skull. He came hard, cum soaking his pants. The smell was almost like meat that was a day too old, potent but not yet sour. It was an odd one, and Urban had no doubt Guts didn’t always have magic that smelled like that. His poor charge’s magic had been soured at some point. He didn’t mind it. He could take the smell, and the taste. He slowed his rubbing to ease Guts through it. The shorter skeleton panted when it was over, slumping back in his chair almost dizzily.

Urban then got up and scooped him up. Guts nuzzled him gently, looking sleepy and content. He was deposited onto the bed, and then Urban set his cane down and started to undress, pulling off his clothes piece by piece rapidly. He left them strewn about, not caring to be neat. Guts, realizing he was in for another round, squirmed out of his soiled shorts and his parka. The white undershirt was tossed aside as well, and then they were both naked. Guts made ecto from his knees up to his waist and spread his legs, eager.

“you’re mine,” Urban said again, and crawled over Guts. He pressed Guts’s legs together a little and started to thrust in between them, fucking his thighs. Guts keened quietly, his thighs being sensitive. Especially to the  _ intent  _ pushed into them. Intent to pleasure, to love, to cherish, and to possess. Urban’s hand went to rub Guts off, starting out at a slow pace. “you’re mine,” he panted again, and Guts moaned aloud. “you’re mine. you’re mine, you’re mine, you’re  _ mine! _ ” He kept growling that out, fucking at his thighs hard, really giving himself a workout. Guts was so close to cumming now… Urban stroked him off faster and Guts came with a quiet squeal, more cum spurting out, now coating Guts’ pelvis and lumbar. And Urban didn’t stop. He kept going and going, until Guts came two more times. Guts was squealing by this point, overstimulated, shaking, panting, drooling, and loving every moment of it.

“mine, mine, mine, mine!”

“y...yo...your….ssssss…” Guts moaned with great effort, and a spark of hot pleasure went down Urban’s spine. Guts only rarely spoke, so when he did, especially all strung out like that, it was wonderful. Finally, Urban groaned and came hard, spilling his cum all over Guts’s thighs. He then slumped, gasping. But his hand didn’t stop. Even when he readjusted to just lay there, exhausted from the hard fucking, he kept his hand going. He would wring every drop of pleasure out of Guts as he could. Every little bit. Because Guts was  _ his _ to look after.

Guts came another three more times before he tapped out at seven total. Urban pulled back immediately, giving Guts space. The shorter skeleton gasped and groaned, twitching hard. It took him a few minutes for him to finally settle and get over the overstimulation, but finally, when he did, he snuggled up with a sigh. Urban smugly cuddled up, kissing his teeth.

“mine,” he whispered victoriously one more time, and Guts sleepily nodded in agreement. His. All his. All his to have, to feed, to please, to snuggle. And stars help anyone who tried to take him away.


	17. Day 16: Classic/Alterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you now it's a shitpost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vega = classic  
Alka = alterfell
> 
> kinks: uhhhhh  
words: 135  
warnings: shitposting ahoy HAPPY HALFWAY THROUGH!

**** “ok. are you ready?”

“yes, just… i’ve never… i’ve never done this before…”

“it’s ok. we’re gonna take it slow. see how i’m holding mine? just like that.”

“like this…?”

“yeah, just like that. and now… we’re just gonna slowly…carefully… squirt…”

“oh stars that’s way too much ketchup.”

Vega looked up from smothering Alka’s hot dog in ketchup. Alka was cringing, holding his hot dog out. Vega shrugged, taking it away.

“alright, fair enough. here. you can have  _ my _ weiner instead.”

Alka snorted quietly, though he was blushing. He took the ‘dog and bit into it, and then looked pleasantly surprised.

“it’s… it’s delicious.”

“see? what’d i tell ya?  _ hot dogging _ is great.”

“okay, i didn’t understand that one.”

“i’ll explain later. it’s definitely an innuendo.”

“i see.”

They each cheerfully ate their hot dogs.


	18. Day 17: horrorlust!Sans/fell!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazarus had a hell of a night, and Rav makes him feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazarus = horrorlust!Sans  
Rav = sharp fell!Sans  
Teira = biryu13's OC
> 
> kinks: seduction, collaring, orgasm denial, lapdances, oral  
words: 1894  
warnings: mild suicidal thoughts, alcohol abuse

Laz awoke to the gentle feeling of a hand rubbing his forehead. His head was pounding, but… the gentle motion was soothing it a little. He was apparently laying on… what felt like a lap, judging by the uneven softness. He groaned softly, curling up a little, unwilling to open his eyes yes.

“mornin’, sleepin’ beauty,” he heard someone say above him. He groaned quietly.

“rav?” he mumbled, naming one of his most popular customers.

“in the ecto, babe. or at least ecto legs so ya got a good pillow. wouldn’t sleep nowhere else, y’know.”

“the hell happened?”

“aw, shit, you don’t remember anything, do you?”

“my head hurts, just tell me…”

“i went to a new bar and found ya givin’ out lap dances like they were candy, already drunk off your ass. ya saw me, lit up, and wouldn’t get off of me for like, forever. then i made some dumb joke and you suddenly started bawling, so i took you to my place. you fell asleep but you kept tossing and turning until i putcha here, and you finally settled down."

Laz’s forehead creased, though it was smoothed out immediately again by the gentle stroking. That felt so good with his hangover… But even so, he thought back, trying to remember as much as he could.

\- - - - - - - -

_ He was never going to find her, was he? He went to Geb’s and drank himself stupid, and then there was Lesser Dog there, looking so longingly at him, he couldn’t help but give him a little something. A lap dance would do, no blows in the bar. And then one of Lesser Dog’s friends asked for one, and he figured, ‘why not? i don’t need to charge, i don’t need money, what am i going to do with it? spend it on a lover?’ He laughed away the pain of knowing he’d never get her back, and gave lapdance after lapdance. _

_ Then he walked in. His favorite customer, Rav, looking curiously around. He had gone up to the bar and ordered a cider, and settled himself down. And hell if that wasn’t inviting, so Laz slid right up to him. Rav’s brow went up. _

_ “this your favorite bar? knew i’d find it eventually, we all got one, don’t we?” _

_ And without preamble or explanation, Laz slid onto his lap, kissing him hard. _

_ “mph!?” Rav made a startled sound, but then started kissing back. He tasted like blackberries. Laz already knew that, he was just enjoying it all over again. He moaned into it, starting to grind against Rav. The other skeleton’s hips bucked up, but Laz didn’t reach down to rub at him. Instead he just kept moving, gyrating on Rav’s lap, moving in sync with the music he was hardly paying attention to. He settled his hands on Rav’s shoulders, pulling back from the kiss, and licked up a little bit of saliva that dripped down. _

_ “mmm… you rem’ber… when youuu played that, that nassshhty gun trick on me… and i, i came shooo hard?” Laz asked, his voice slurred. Rav looked astounded, his face slightly flushed, hips lifting again subconsciously. _

_ “uh, yeah? your face was priceless.” _

_ “n’then, then ya fucked me sho, sho hard, like reeeallly hard~?” _

_ “uh-huh?” _

_ “when i’m done dancin’ on you, lesssh do that again, okay? okay. okay. great. mmm.” _

_ “you’re fucking wasted, dude.” _

_ “yeahhh, s’how i wanna be~!” _

_ He then proceeded to grind and dance on Rav for nearly a half hour, not that he was actively keeping track. It had to have been like eight or nine songs, him just going at it. Rav was panting hard after three, but Laz never actively started stroking him, never touched him enough to let him cum. Rav kept asking if Laz wanted to go yet, but Laz kept shushing him, having too much fun teasing him hard. “one more, one more~” he’d say giddily, grinning so hard. Rav was groaning after however many, his drink gone, his hands on Laz’s ass, and he said something, something like “careful, gonna make me think you’re falling for me,” or something along those lines. And then Teira’s face came into his mind, looking up at him seductively, almost just like how Rav was. And his soul clenched. He stilled, and suddenly he was crying, leaning his forehead against Rav’s shoulder. _

_ “shit, what the- i didn’t mean nothin’, fuck, don’t just fuckin’ cry, holy shit-” _

_ While Rav was dealing with the rapid switch from having a boner to completely the opposite of being aroused. Laz clung and sobbed. _

_ “i’ll ne-ever get he-er back, rav! i’ll never…! i ca-an’t, i, ho-ow do i e-even... “ _

_ “uhh… i’m no damn good at comforting people, shit, uh… there there?” _

_ “i’ll never be okay again!” _

_ “aw, fuck. ok. c’mon. you know what?” Suddenly, Laz was being lifted up. He squealed softly and held on, while Rav held him princess style and got up out of his seat. “you’re drunk as shit and sad as hell, i’m taking you home. uh, where’s your home again?” _

_ “how d-do i even li-ive?” _

_ “ok. my home.” _

_ He carried Laz out. There was a blurring, and suddenly they were approaching an apartment, Laz must’ve blacked out for a bit. He was still sobbing as he was carried inside the apartment and laid down on a bed. It was nice and soft, and he was exhausted… The last thing he remembered was another muttered swear and a phalange stroking his cheek. _

\- - - - - - - -

“oh, fuck my life,” Lazarus groaned, and Rav snorted quietly.

“you remember now, huh?”

“i am so… so sorry.”

“hey man, don’t worry about it. that was a brand new experience for me, i’ve never been sobbed on before.”

“really, never?”

“well you see i may  _ look _ all cuddle-able and soft and fuzzy-wuzzy-”

“ok, point taken.” He slowly opened his eyes, then whined and closed them again. The light was too bright. Then there was the smell of tea from nearby, and suddenly a mug was being pressed to his teeth. He lifted his head up enough to drink from it, and recognized the bitter taste of a sea tea. It tasted terrible, but the headache immediately started to die down. And finally, the hand on his forehead was taken away. He felt a sense of great loss. But maybe that was just the lingering pangs of missing his soulmate.

“feel any better?”

“yeah… you know, you’re surprisingly gentle when you want to be.”

“tch… whatever, man. i raised a little brother, i know how to be nice.”

“you’re the older one?” Laz questioned, starting to sit up. He opened his eyes, and the light didn’t bother him so much. Then he rubbed under his sockets blearily.

“yeah, by quite a bit.”

“funny. i’m the younger one by a few decades.”

“huh.” Rav got up and stretched. “well, anyway, don’t mention it to nobody that i was nice to ya, i gotta reputation.”

“rav…”

“yeah?”

“thank you.”

“tch. didn’t do shit.”

“you did. i… i know you were… flustered, and couldn’t say much, but… you tried to comfort me. that… i appreciate that. thank you. it’s just… i… i’ve been searching for her, and… i think it’s time that i… give up.”

“ah geez. look, buddy, i-”

“i know, i’m not trying to just offload on you. i just… suppose i wanted to explain why i was acting like that. but, you probably don’t care, it’s fine, i’ll go.”

“nah, it…” Rav shifted from foot to foot. “listen… i… is that why you do… the reckless shit you do?”

“like what?”

“like letting an lv.15 monster shove a gun up your cunt, or lapdance everyone in the bar while drunk off your ass? you could’ve been taken by any one of them. i could’ve killed you.”

“it... “ Laz looked down, rubbing behind his neck. “i… suppose so. it just… feels like… without them… i don’t have much to… live for.”

“well… listen. even if you don’t got whoever that is you lost, you… you got me. so…”

Lazarus smiled weakly. “so don’t Fall?”

“so stop doing dumb shit.”

“aw… you care about me.”

Rav’s face went blue. His hand was playing with something in his pocket, twisting at it. He clenched his jaw and looked away. But then, after a long moment, he nodded.

“i do care about you, you dumb fuck. so… i fuckin’... i got somethin’ for you. ok? and it… it means a lot to me, so…”

“you got me a present?” Lazarus looked astounded.

“it ain’t just any old present! it’s… look, it’s…”

Rav dug around in his pocket more, then slowly pulled out what was inside. It was a collar, shiny black with little rhinestones on it. Lazarus reached out for it, but Rav pulled it back.

“listen.”

“yes…?”

“this ain’t just for kinks. this is… it’s a cultural thing. if you put this on… i’ll know where you are. all the time. you’ll be under my constant protection. anyone hurts you, i’ll know, and i’ll come runnin’. and… depending on how far you let me in… i’ll be able to feel what you feel.”

Lazarus fell silent. On a whim, he’d read some of the fell culture in a boring old book once. He had mostly skimmed, but he did linger on the collar section. He knew this was important. But… could he accept? It was like admitting Teira was never coming back. It was like moving on. And could he really do that? Could he move on from soulmates…?

Shakily, he reached out and took it. His hands shook as he wrapped it around his neck and clicked it into place. When magic surged into him, he allowed it, and Rav choked on the sudden influx he got. The taller skeleton staggered back a step, putting a hand to his mouth. The downside of letting him in… all of that grief suddenly hit Rav like a freight train. There were actual tears welling up at the corners of the rough skeleton’s sockets. Laz got the feeling Rav didn’t cry a lot, but… here he was, tearing up. Rav turned away to school himself, and Laz didn’t blame him. He fingered the collar gently, wondering idly if it affected the emotion.  _ Intent to please _ . Rav shuddered a little, then took a deep breath and turned back around.

“alright, ya learn damn fast, i’ll give you fuckin’ that,” he said, his voice still a little shaky but his demeaner overall recovered. He then smirked. “so how about that fuckin, huh? you promised one to me.”

Laz chuckled softly, then pulled off his clothes and leaned back on the bed, parting his legs. A member and a pussy both formed between them, one hard and the other slick.

“come and get me, then.”

“oh, i fuckin’ will.”

Rav sprang on him, first pressing fingers into Laz and immediately slurping down his dick. Lazarus moaned, arching up. Rav sucked him off like his life depended on it, but really, it was more like he was almost desperate to please Laz. Lazarus started tugging on the collar, his pleasure surging forth, and it made Rav groan around the thick member. He started stroking himself off too, his red pupils going hazy.

They spent the morning fucking each other raw, then exhaustedly fell back asleep, Rav holding his new lover protectively.


	19. Day 18: red/horrorfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets a little too drunk and gives too good a time. Arum finds him and is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red = underfell!Sans (duh)  
Arum = horrorfell!Sans
> 
> kinks: gloryhole, blowjobs, anal, xenophilia, against a wall (kinda)  
words:1460  
warnings: roughness/kinda bad kink play, subdrop, alcohol abuse

Red had lost track of time since he had been in here. It was a sort of smelly bathroom stall at one of the seedier bars in town, with two perfect glory holes carved into it. He was on his hands and knees, slurping down a cock on one side while he was slammed into anally from the other end. He moaned around the cock in front of him. It was human, and he had to admit, although the taste wasn’t nearly as good as some monsters he’d had, he liked the simplicity of human dicks. They were all pretty much the same. There were no differences between them. He could slurp them down all the same, regardless of length, and not have to worry about knots or curvy areas. He loved them for that. He nearly choked as the cock in his mouth spurted out creamy cum in his mouth, but dutifully swallowed it all down. There was the sound of pants zipping up and someone leaving the stall, and someone new took his place. Another regular old human dick, while the one behind him kept pounding into him. He started to lick at the cock in front of him, his vision hazy, moaning softly.

“what a good boy we got in there,” the man from the stall behind him scoffed. He moaned again, sockets fluttering.

“mmma g’d boy,” he mumbled as he took dick into his mouth. He slurped on it, making the other man groan, and felt a hazy swell of pride. The guy behind him came a few moments later, his cum filling Red’s ass and starting to drip down. Red was hard and aching, his shaking hands grasping carefully to start to rub himself off.

“smells like apples…” the man with his cock down Red’s throat muttered, and Red hummed stroking himself more. “that’s a monster in there? man, no wonder those teeth feel different. fuck, what a good boy.”

He throbbed, groaning again, pupils rolling up. Another member suddenly shoved into him, making him fling out his hands to keep his head from banging into the stall. It had the added effect of him taking in the person more, gagging around it a little. There was a harsh moan, and the guy came. Red choked on the cum, gagging a little more. He felt something tighten up in his chest, something was wrong, but…

“good boy, good fucking boy, oh, fuck, i came so quick.”

He grunted weakly, his cock throbbing again, and pulled away to cough a little. No, this was fine. Everything was fine. He was being a good boy. He coughed a little more, then groaned as someone behind him kept thrusting into him.

Everything was a blur for a little while longer, before finally, there was a banging on his stall door. He groaned around the cock in his mouth, just the same as the rest, just as good, human dick was so good… There was a yelp and his treat was suddenly gone. His mouth followed after until he was clanking against the stall with his face, and he pulled back to blink in sleepy confusion. There was a banging on his stall again. Feeling surreal, he slowly got to his feet, shorts just pooled at his ankles. He swung the door open… and there was Arum. He looked furious. Instantly, he bent down and grabbed Red’s shorts to pull them back up.

“the fuck is wrong with you?” he demanded. “how long have you been in here?”

Red flinched, blinking a few times, and felt around for his phone.

“uh, dunno,” he mumbled, and his throat and voice were raw. He cringed at the same time Arum did. “an hour? time izzit?”

“it’s past three in the morning! what time did you get in here?”

“three in the…” Red’s sockets went wide. He couldn’t have gotten into the stall later than ten o clock. No wonder he was so exhausted-

Even as he thought it, his knees buckled. He collapsed, and Arum just barely caught him to avoid letting him faceplant.

“the hell’s wrong with you, why did you even do this?” Arum growled, and Red flinched. He whimpered a little, that tightening feeling in his chest happening again. Arum immediately held him close, rubbing his head, and Red relaxed a little. “yeah, no, calm down… it’s ok… don’t freak out…”

“five  _ hours _ …”

“don’t freak out…”

“stars, why didn’t i just-”

“please.”

“m’such a-”

“red, c’mon... “

Red started to sniffle, exhausted and fuzzed out. His cock was still hard, but it was rapidly softening now. He desummoned it and practically clambered into Arum’s arms. Arum grunted and rearranged the hold until he was basically holding Red in a hybrid baby and sack-of-potatos hold, sort of over one shoulder. He started the long walk home. Red cried into his shoulder half of the way home, but eventually, his sniffles died down. He passed out against Arum’s neck.

\- - - - - - - -

Arum had started to get worried when Red didn’t return home by midnight. But it wasn’t until 2 that he went out, and he might regret that forever. Seeing the way Red looked when he opened that stall door, all fuzzed out and subbed and fucked up, knowing he’d been like that for hours, made him boiling mad. The fucking bartender, some sleazy-ass human,  _ knew _ he was in there, he  _ knew _ , and never did anything to stop it. The smell of alcohol had been completely overrun with human cum. He hated it. But he knew Red had been blackout drunk when he went in. He was probably more sober now, but definitely not all the way there. Especially not if anyone had slid another drink under there, which he was sure a few people did. He listened to Red’s breathing smooth out and soften and felt some relief. Again, he wondered just what had fucked Red up so much that he would do something like that. Maybe he’d never get a straight answer. Maybe he’d live with the knowledge that Red had some terrible dark secret in his past and just never find out what it was. He hated that idea. There were lots of things he hated.

(Red was no longer one of them, and wasn’t that a miracle?)

He made it back to his apartment and laid Red down in bed. Then he got some sea tea and some green magic pills. Then he sat next to Red and pet his head for a little while, before he finally managed to doze off. He’d been worried sick.

He awoke to the feeling of hands stroking at his pelvis. He didn’t think very hard, he just bucked up into it. His member formed and there was a hand stroking it. He moaned softly. There were teeth on his ribs, biting down here and there. His sockets fluttered open, and he saw a tired-looking Red nibbling at his ribs. Last night came crashing back to him. He scrambled up, forcing his dick to desummon.

“whoa whoa whoa. no.”

“huh?” Red looked up, surprised. The sea tea and green magic pills were gone, and Red looked sober. But…

“what’re you doing?”

“...thanking you for getting me last night?” Red said hesitantly.

“dude! you don’t gotta… aw fuck. look what’s goin’ on?”

Red looked away. His good hand rubbed at his bad wrist, never touching the hand itself. One day, too, Arum would find out what was wrong with that hand. Why it was “the bad hand.” He sighed, pulling Red onto his lap, and rubbed his head again gently.

“you don’t gotta thank me for shit. that’s what friends are  _ for _ , you dummy.”

“don’t call me a dummy.”

“don’t be one.”

Red rolled his pupils, but he smiled a little. Then he sighed and rested his forehead on Arum’s shoulder.

“i’m sorry, i just… haven’t been sleeping well, and… i dunno. i thought giving a few blows and getting a bit of head would settle me down to sleep.”

“and ya just… did it for five hours.”

“i was pretty drunk…”

“yeah you were.” Arum sighed. “look… when you can’t sleep, why don’tcha just… tell me. ok? and i’ll help you. i’ll do whatever i gotta. sleeping pills, petting your head, reading you a fucking bedtime story, i don’t care. i’ll help you.”

“why?”

“because i’m in love with you, you dumb fuck.”

Red looked up at him, dumbstruck. Then he started to cry again, hugging him tightly.

“i… i love you too… thank you…”

“ok, crybaby, geez…”

“shut up…”

“sorry.”

They held onto each other. Red eventually fell asleep again, nightmare free, and Arum held onto him. He sighed deeply, rubbing at his forehead with his other hand.

“i’m so fucking doomed…”


	20. Day 19: storyfell/alterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urban is getting revenge for what happened to his dear lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urban = storyfell Sans  
Alka = alterfell Sans  
Scoria = alterfell Papyrus
> 
> kinks: Forced urination, Formal wear, straightjacket  
words: 829  
warnings: Legitimate torture. Seriously this is non-con torture.

“Are you… sure about this?” The attendant asked, a little worried as she turned off the cameras to Scoria’s room.  
“oh, i’m _positive_,” Urban purred, clenching at his scepter a little. “electroshock therapy is well-known to have good results. and we wouldn’t want him to be embarrassed about it, so this will be a one-on-one session. i’ll get some results from him.

“If you say so, your majes- uh, sir.”

“ah, good catch. i am no more a king now than he is. but i really appreciate you doing this for me.” He patted the shoulder of who was once one of his citizens, now an attendant at a local monster mental hospital. She smiled and led him to Scoria’s room. It was one of the padded rooms with nothing in it, and Scoria was wearing a straightjacket. Urban must’ve looked surprised, because she explained, “He keeps biting and scratching at his fingers, and he bites people who come in to give him food.”

_ Nasty little thing… _ “poor thing. i’ll be helping, i’m sure of it.” He walked into the room, and the door closed behind him. Scoria glared up at him.

“AND WHO ARE YOU?” he spat out angrily. Urban tsked, making sure the door was firmly closed, and went to check the cameras.

“your brother’s lover, my boy. alka belongs to me now.”

“FUCK YOU. HE DOESN’T DESERVE HAPPINESS.”

“yes, you see, that’s why i’m here.” He tapped the cameras. Yes, they were all off. He turned back around, dressed in his full regal attire. Despite what he’d said to his former citizen, he was here carrying all the authority of a king. Because he was a  _ real _ king, unlike this shrieking, pathetic creature who used to be Alka’s so-called king. “you’ve done so much to my dear love. not only do you continue to wish him ill will now, but the nails, scoria? the  _ whippings _ ?”

“HE DESERVED IT! HE KILLED OUR BROTHER!”

“he did no such thing, your brother made a stupid mistake and died all by himself. it’s sad, and i feel for him, but it’s true. alka has been suffering thinking this all by himself, but you…  _ you _ …”

He swirled his scepter, and electricity arced from it, jolting Scoria. He yelped, shuddering. Then he glared harder. “YOU WON’T GET AWAY WITH THIS.”

“oh yes, you see, i will. electroshock therapy is a thing. and you already exaggerate so, no one will believe you about what i do to you. and i’m going to make you understand that what you’ve done is unacceptable.”

He knelt beside Scoria, then bit him hard on the jaw. Scoria yelped, trying to pull away, but Urban didn’t let him. He licked the bite, imparting intent to harm, and Scoria flinched as he was done damage. From a tongue. Urban kept biting and licking, slowly dealing more damage. He unzipped the straightjacket between Scoria’s legs, allowing him the room to reach down and start to rub at his pelvis.

“say you’re sorry for torturing your brother,” he hummed, stroking at Scoria’s pubic symphysis.

“NEVER,” Scoria snarled, panting slightly. There was another swirl of the sceptor, and he was shocked again. He yelped, twitching, and Urban raked his claws along Scoria’s pelvis in punishment. Then his hand went gentle again, and the licking imparted intent to please again. Scoria groaned softly, his magic starting to pool. Urban kept at it, coaxing his magic to form. Scoria smelled of slightly overripe bananas, a strong fruity smell. Urban started to rub at him.

“say you’re sorry,” he coaxed again.

“NEVER.”

Another shock. Scoria yelped, his body jerking and spasming. And so it went on, with Urban quietly demanding an apology, and Scoria refusing. Over and over he was shocked, until…

“oh my.”

Urban pulled his hand back, watching faint yellow pool underneath Scoria. The insane skeleton was drooling, his body jerking uncontrollably from the electricity.

“tsk. you just urinated. how unsightly. that’s what happens when you get shocked too many times. let me help.”

He formed a sounding rod with his magic, and slowly pressed it into Scoria. The larger skeleton whined, shaking.

“there. are you going to change your mind?”

Scoria couldn’t quite answer, panting, still recovering from the last few bouts of electricity.

“NUH… NOT GONNA… H-HAPPEN…”

“tsk tsk tsk. we’ll just have to keep doing this…”

Another jolt. Then Urban kept rubbing at his member, teasing him. On and on he went, continuing to prompt, giving jolts of shocks, rubbing Scoria off and never letting him cum, until…

“OKAY! OKAY! I’M… I’M SSSORRY…”

“what a good boy.”

He yanked the sounding rod out and Scoria came with a choked cry. Urban stroked him through it, then zipped him back up, forcing the ecto away in the process.

“i’ll be back sometime, alright? you’ll learn to be nicer to alka… or else.”

With that, he walked himself out, saying goodbye to his former citizen, leaving the evil ex-king humiliated and soaked.


	21. Day 20: fell/lustfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy can't stop thinking about Chaos. She pays for a distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxy = fem!fell sans  
Chaos = demon fem!dustfell sans  
Jazz = nonbinary lustfell sans
> 
> kinks: teasing/begging, sex work, masturbation  
words: 1439  
warnings: implated hypnotic suggestions (does that count as dubcon? probably), frank talk of sex work, frank talk of contracting an STI (Lust)

Roxy was horny. So horny. She couldn’t stop thinking about Chaos. The other woman,  _ the succubus demon _ , was across the bar, occasionally shooting looks at her and winking. Clearly flirting from afar. But though Roxy’s gaze kept being drawn inexplicably to the lust demon, she refused to flirt back. That was over and done with. She’d had her fun with the lust demon, an  _ amazing _ night of pleasure, and now it was time to move on to someone new. It wasn’t like she wanted a relationship with a demon. Knowing she’d get bored eventually, she sure as shit didn’t want to break  _ that _ powerful heart with a dumping. So it was time to find a new bedmate. It was a little creepy that Chaos had followed her to a new bar, but she’d ignore it. She kept focusing her gaze back on the dancer.

Said dancer was amazing, twirling around the pole with grace and skill. Roxy was pretty sure they’d been introduced as Jazz. Jazz was sexy as hell, and wearing a female set, which was perfect. Roxy was as gay as a rainbow, but skeletons had the benefit of picking and choosing which genital set to use, so she was less picky about them. She’d take a guy if he was willing to use some pussy, and this enby looked more than willing. She locked gazes with them and winked, and they winked back, very deliberately. She downed the rest of her drink and found her way near the backstage door.

When Jazz left the stage, they soon came out of that very same door, and Roxy was able to pounce.

“nice moves, baby, you wanna try some of them in my bed?”

“oh~?” Jazz leaned in, looking delighted, licking their teeth. “i have lust, sweetie, is that okay?” Roxy considered that for a moment, then shrugged. Considering the sheer number of people in the pink district she’d still have her pick of women even if she was limited to others with lust. besides, there was always dildos for those without it.

“let’s contract me some lust, i don’t care. i have sex enough for it.”

“mmm, if you say so.” Jazz leaned in to kiss Roxy, their tongue swiping across hers. Then they pulled back to give her a lidded gaze. “20 g for an hour, 50 for the night.”

“damn, not bad. the night, then. i like me some cuddles afterwards.”

“can do, sweetskull.” She dropped the G into their hand, and they pocketed it away. Then they took her arm like some old-timey gentleman. “lead the way.”

“i know a shortcut.”

She stepped out of the bar with them, went behind a tree, and came out behind a totally different tree just outside her apartment. Jazz looked a little dumbstruck, which made her snicker quietly.

“i thought all skeletons like me could do that.”

“ah, well… not me, darlin’.”

“huh. well, that’s okay. you’ve got other skills.” She winked. They winked back, smiling

\- - - - - - - -

Jazz settled on their new client’s bed, wearing nothing but panties and a bra. Roxy was naked already, kneeling across from them. She looked them up and down, licking her teeth. She was hungry for it already, very hungry. She’d do well with lust, so they didn’t mind spreading it just this once. If they actually did something that made it spread, there were technically ways around it. They’d spotted a toy chest, maybe she had a double-sided dildo they could use. She had insisted on the female set, which was fine by them. They ran a hand under each breast, lifting them gently, then let them flounce back down in their bra.

“what first, sweetskull?”

“first, i wanna see you touch yourself,” Roxy said, her voice a playful growl. Ah, she was domming. She wanted to feel in control. They could oblige. They’d gotten more used to touching themself since being up here. Apparently, it was something a lot of people wanted. So they slowly slid off their bra and started to touch themself, fingering their nipples. They allowed their breathing to hitch a little, and then let out soft little pants as they kept going. They knew exactly how to sound to turn someone on. Exactly how to sound so perfectly aroused. They kept doing that for a little while, until…

“c’mon, more,” Roxy demanded, shifting closer. “wanna see you finger yourself.”

“mmm… alright~”

So they slid off the panties too and started to tease at themself, gasping quietly. Two fingers slipped inside, and they slowly started to piston them in and out. Their breathing continued to get more shaky as Roxy watched. Soon enough, they were rubbing at their clit as well, moaning softly. Their sockets fluttered as pleasure made their vision haze over. Still Roxy watched, leisurely fondling her own breasts. So Jazz kept going, until with a soft cry, they seized up and came. They panted a little, sockets fluttering again, and gave an almost dreamy sort of smile at Roxt.

“h-how was that, darlin’?”

“mmm… good.” Roxy crawled over, kissing Jazz hard, then pulled Jazz’s fingers out to replace them with her own. Jazz made a muffled sound, arching up into it. There was definite intent to please, which had them keening soon enough. But just when they started to get close again, Roxy pulled away. They gasped for breath, an instinctive whine leaving them.

“nnnh…”

“you want more?”

“yes, i do, i want more…”

“then beg me.”

“nnn… please… oh, please…” Begging was easy. Lots of people wanted them to beg, it was very common. They arched sinfully and whined again, playing the part perfectly. “oh please… more, please let me cum... “

“mmm… not yet~”

\- - - - - - - - 

Roxy was having a lot of fun edging Jazz. They begged beautifully, and she couldn’t help but be smug about that. Eventually, she dipped her head and started licking. She was aware this would make her contract lust now, but she didn’t care. Let it happen, it wouldn’t harm her. As she started eating Jazz out, she fingered herself. She closed her eyes.

_ Chaos was above her, fingering her tirelessly, smiling that smile and with that flashing eye. Roxy was moaning helplessly, staring up at her, feeling so much pleasure. Endless pleasure...  _

She shook herself out of the fantasy, redoubling her efforts on Jazz. The enby squealed a little, bucking up again.

“p-please, oh, please! please le-et me cum, oh…!”

Roxy growled, pulling back to only lap gently, denying Jazz the orgasm they desperately wanted. They whined again, trembling. She kept it up until they were near sobbing, begging with every breath, deliciously unraveled. Only then did she press in more and actually try to make them cum, fingerfucking herself hard. Jazz came with a cry, and Roxy tasted matcha ice cream, creamy and strong. A few more thrusts, and she…

... _ was wailing in pleasure as Chaos fucked her hard with that dildo, peppering kisses all over Roxy’s neck, and even biting sometimes. _

_ “cum for me, my pretty girl, cum for your new mistress.” _

_ “huh… hhh… huuuuhhh!” _

_ She came hard, seeing stars, and Chaos fucked her through it, making her orgasm drag on. There was nothing but pleasure. Absolute pleasure. _

She blinked a few times, moaning softly, pulling her hand back from herself sticky with raspberry cum. She was flushed hard, panting, every inch of her body alight. She couldn’t stop  _ thinking _ about Chaos!

“nnnhh… s-sweetskull, are you, nnh, are you okay?” Jazz asked, also gasping for breath. Their hand came down to cradle her cheek.

_ It was Chaos, stroking her cheek gently, then petting her hair as she ate out her demonic lover. She was in a haze, just the act of pleasuring Chaos making her so horny, so pleased, making her leak slick without even touching. She squirmed on the bed, moaning, whining, and heard her mistress coo at her, “that’s a good girl, my good girl.” _

She shook her head rapidly again with a huff.

“i’m done.”

“huh…?” Jazz looked a little surprised. “you paid for the night, don’t you want…?”

“you can keep the change. i’m sorry, i… i want to be alone.”

Looking confused, and maybe a little hurt, Jazz slowly gathered their things. They got dressed and hesitated before the door.

“we could talk about it… if i did something wrong, i…”

“no. it’s not you, i… sorry.” She swallowed. “rebound. getting second thoughts.” The lie slipped out easily. Jazz looked understanding then, and gave her a sympathetic look.

“i hope you feel better.”

With that, he left. Roxy flopped onto the bed, groaning. Why couldn’t she get Chaos out of her head?


	22. Day 21: fell/dustfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy discovers how good it is to be her mistress's pussy slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxy = fem!fell Sans  
Chaos = fem!dustfell Sans, here a lust demon  
Jazz = nonbinary lustfell!Sans
> 
> kinks: orgasm denial, face sitting, spanking  
words: 1547  
warnings: hypnosis/mind control/dubcon

Chaos floated above Roxy, watching with a smirk. Her control was already so firm… She could guess what Roxy was thinking.

“it’s because you’re mine, sweetie.”

As she spoke, she landed, allowing her demonic form to be replaced with the regular one. She was already working her magic by the time Roxy’s eyes snapped open. They immediately fogged over, and instead of yelling what would’ve probably been a demand to get out of her house, Roxy only said “ohhh…” quietly, like she just finally understood something and it brought her immense pleasure. Her hand drifted down to her cunt and started pistoning in and out of her slowly, while Roxy stared helplessly up at her. Chaos giggled, climbing onto the bed, and touched their foreheads together so Roxy could hardly see anything but her hypnotic eye.

“what a good girl,” Chaos cooed, and Roxy moaned softly. “you fall so deep for me so quickly… just like a good little pussy slave. aren’t you?”

“yesss…” Roxy whispered, fingering herself harder. “yes, i’m a… a good… a gooood… pu-ussy slave… mistress…”

“good girl. so good for me,” Chaos whispered, making Roxy moan again. Then she crawled forward and settled her pussy on Roxy’s face. “pleasure me like a good little slave.”

Roxy moaned again, then her tongue started to gently lick at Chaos’s cunt. She kept fingering herself as she did it, her pupils glassy and rolled up from pleasure. She ate Chaos out with vigor, and Chaos kept talking through it, between pants and moans.

“that’s a… oh, a good girl… you don’t want to, mmm, to fight this… because deep down… this is what you  _ want _ . you want to give in to me… you want to be mine… ohh, you want to be h-helpless to me… because you’re, you’re a good girl, oh, you’re such a good fucking girl, my s-sweet girl, ohfuck, that’s a good girl, go harder, please me so well, oh fuck…”

She kept praising Roxy, starting to rock her hips, letting her eyelights roll back in pleasure. It felt so good, it felt so delicious to hypnotize her prey into submission, to eat up her lust. She was devouring so much lust from Roxy’s needy, pliant, helpless body and mind. And it tasted so good, and Roxy’s tongue felt so amazing on her cunt.

“ohh… oh, fuck, oh, yes, good slave, good, go-ood… ghhh!”

She came hard, allowing pleasure to overtake everything else, her jaw going slack and her tongue flopping out. She rode Roxy’s face through the orgasm, then finally slowed to a halt afterwards. Roxy was squirming, fingerfucking herself hard, panting.

“you’re not… ohh, you’re not allowed to cum, s-slave…” Chaos panted. Roxy whined, tensing up, and Chaos internally laughed at doing to her what she’d just done to her paid prostitute earlier. Edging was so fun. “on your hands and knees.”

Roxy obeyed, halting her fingering to get onto both hands and knees. She kept squirming a little, rocking her hips uselessly. She was panting and drooling, her eyelights hazy. Chaos collected herself for a moment, then cupped Roxy’s cheek and stared into her eyes, using more of her hypnosis.

“now listen to me, my dear slave… i told you you’d think of me every time you were with someone else… didn’t i?”

“y-yes…”

“and you couldn’t help it, could you?”

“no, n-no mistress…”

“because you belong to me, don’t you?”

“yes… yesss, i belong… ohh, to youuu…”

“things that are mine don’t get to be with anyone else. you know what that means?”

“nnnnn… no…”

“it means you were a bad girl.”

“nooo… m-mistress… i’m a good girl…”

“aw, sweetie, i know, you tried your best. but you understand, i have to punish you. and then you’ll feel better about what you did, won’t you? you know you deserve this. you deserve to be punished…”

“i deh… deserve… to be p-punished…”

“you want to be punished.

“i waaant… to be… punished…”

“you’re a good girl. good girls want to be punished when they’re bad.”

“yes… yessss…”

“you’ll feel soooo good after you get punished. because then you’ll be forgiven. and it’ll feel so good to be forgiven, as soon as i tell you you’ve been punished enough and i forgive you, you’ll cum so hard. you’ll just orgasm so fucking hard, as soon as i tell you that i forgive you. but you have to be punished first. do you understand?”

“yes… i u-understaaand…”

“good girl. what a good girl.”

“m’a good girl,” Roxy mumbled, her sockets fluttering, her head drooping. She was so deep now.

\- - - - - - - -

So deep now, Pussy Slave was so deep. She wanted to keep staring into her mistress’s eyes, but she was so deep, she could hardly see anything at all. Mistress was telling her important things, like how she was bad by sleeping with Jazz, and she needed to be punished. Because she was a good girl. Good girls accept their punishments. She humped the air uselessly, her pussy clenching on nothing, and whined.

“mi-istress… please… please punish me…” she whimpered, “i want it, i want it so bad, mistress, please,  _ oh _ !”

SMACK.

There was a sharp sting on her left buttock, the feel of Mistress’s hand hitting the ectoflesh having just preceded it. She’d never been spanked before. But that felt… good. It felt good to be punished, because she was being a good girl by accepting it. More slick trickled down from her slit, and another shiver went through her body. She made another sinful sound, arching her back, presenting herself more.

“m-more, please, punish me more, i want to be a good girl…!”

“how sweet… what a good, precious girl… we’ll make it a game. i spanked you once already. if you can count to ten, one for each spank, i’ll forgive you, how’s that?”

“y-yes, yes, please! spank me ten times!”

SMACK.

There was another spank and Pussy Slave cried out, shuddering again. Then Mistress was gently rubbing at her ass, warming the tender flesh. As Pussy Slave panted heavily, sockets fluttering, Mistress spoke again. Pussy Slave’s mind latched onto the words despite her distraction.

“that’s a good girl. how many?”

“tuh… two…”

“good girl. but doesn’t it feel so good?”

“ye-ess....”

“it feels so good, how can you even remember your numbers? and the more i spank you…”

SMACK-

“...the harder it is to remember anything except how good of a pussy slave you are. isn’t that right?”

“yeesss… th...three…”

“good girl.... good pussy slave. you’re such a good pussy slave…”

“mmmm’a… a good...”

SMACK-

“uhn! fooouurr…. a good pussy slave… so good… oh, so good..”

“so deep for me, so deep, you’re nothing by my good pussy slave.” SMACK. “so hard to think… how many is that?”

“i-i… siiiix…?”

“tsk tsk. not six. how many?”

SMACK.

“ffffff…. four…”

“aw, sweetie, you’re forgetting your numbers. you’re just that good for me, aren’t you?”

SMACK.

“forgetting…. i… four…?”

“so good, you’re forgetting everything but what a good pussy slave you are, so good.”

“soooo… goooood”

SMACK.

“ _ uhn _ , fooo… fuhhh... “

SMACK.

“how many?”

“uhhhnn… so good…”

“good girl.”

SMACK.

“m’a good girl…”

SMACK.

“m’a good…”

SMACK.

“ohhh…”

SMACK.

“ohhhhh…!”

SMACK.

“ohhh, mistress! ohhh!”

“good girl. do you want to cum?

SMACK.

“yeeeesss…! yes, pleeeeaaaassse…!”

“good girl. i forgive you.

“ _ ohhhhhh!” _

Pussy Slave screamed as she came hard, squirting a ridiculous amount of slick onto the bed. She was paralyzed from pleasure, drooling hard, even crying a little, every inch of her body tense from the orgasm. Then all at once, she collapsed, a wet splorch sounding as she landed in her own puddle of cum. Her sockets fluttered hard, her breath coming in harsh pants. She heard her mistress’s voice sound above her, from somewhere far away.

“good girl. so good. you did so well. mistress is so proud of her pussy slave.” Just that sent aftershocks through Pussy Slave’s body, making her moan exhaustedly. “good girl. now here’s what you’re going to remember…”

\- - - - - - - -

Roxy awoke groggily. She sat up and looked around, then grimaced at the mess underneath her. Jazz had been so unsatisfying, ruined by the daydreams of fucking someone so much better like Chaos. She could hardly believe she’d cum so  _ hard _ just from masturbating about Chaos. But, then again, with the lust demon being that sexy, that alluring, it was no surprise. She remembered the orgasm clearly, wailing aloud as she came  _ so fucking hard _ , and it was all from imagining Chaos…

The thought had her getting wet again. She checked the time. It was early morning. Eh… why not do some more? She got up and stumbled a little, but found her bearings. Then she found her vibrator in her toybox and laid back down. The cum was cold by now, but she’d ignore it. She was going to get very heated here in a moment. She turned the vibrator on low and started to press it inside of herself. As she did, she whispered the words that she would’ve balked at before this, but that sounded so good, so right as she thought of Chaos.

“i’m a good pussy slave for my mistress… i’m a good pussy slave… i’m a good pussy slave…”

She got off three more times before passing out again, sated.


	23. Day 22: fellswapcest/lustfell papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daemon and Howl try out a new third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howl = fellswap Sans  
Daemon = fellswap Papyrus  
Cad = lustfell Papyrus
> 
> kinks: hypnosis, cuckolding, spanking, swallowing, spitroasting, petplay, voyeruism, masturbation  
words: 1366  
warnings: very slight dancing around bad memories at the very last paragraph

“now i’m going to snap my fingers, and when i do, you’re going to wake up, but that door will still be closed. you’re going to know and understand everything that’s happened, and you’re also going to know it won’t be forever. you’ll be awake with that door closed until i say ‘sleep,’ and then you’re going to return to this state. again, i’m going to snap my fingers, and you will awaken with the door closed. you will remain awake until i say ‘sleep,’ and then you will return to this state. do you understand?”

“yes…”

“good.”

Daemon snapped his fingers. Howl’s sockets snapped open and he sat up, tugging Daemon down into a kiss. Daemon made a happy, muffled sound, parting his teeth and licking at his master. Howl let his own teeth part to tongue kiss his loving, adoring brother, softly cupping his cheeks. When he pulled back, he licked his lips a little.

“YOU MAY BRING HIM IN,” Howl said. Daemon beamed, then opened the door. Another skeleton came walking in. Cad was dressed in a spandex suit that revealed his ribcage, with a whip at his waist. He also had lovely high-heeled boots on. He looked between the two of them, then smiled shyly.

“SO, AH…” Cad said, “EVERYTHING’S GOOD NOW?”

“YES,” Howl assured, standing up. He took off his armor, leaving himself in just a plain t-shirt and shorts, and then crossed his arms. He was aiming to still look dominant. Curse his height, Cad was even taller than Daemon. But, at least the guy knew how to respect him, because he dipped his head politely.

“AND IT’S REALLY OKAY FOR ME TO DO THIS?”

“I WOULD NOT HAVE INVITED YOU IF IT WAS NOT OKAY. MY PUPPY WANTS YOU, AND I AM ALWAYS WILLING TO GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS. I MAY JOIN IN IF I SEE FIT, BUT FOR NOW, I AM JUST WATCHING. SUPERVISING.”

“that’s okay, right?” Daemon assured, anxious. He was already starting to take off his clothes. Cad smiled and nodded, taking the whip from his belt.

“YES, THAT IS FINE. FROM WHAT I KNOW OF YOUR MASTER, LITTLE PUP, HE WOULD NOT WANT TO TAKE PART IN THIS FIRST BIT ANYWAY.”

“YOUR LITTLE GAME? NO, I’VE NO DESIRE TO BE ON THE RECEIVING END OF THE WHIP.”

“WELL, THE OFFER IS STILL THERE TO HELP OUT.”

“I MAY LATER. I TRULY WANT TO SEE HOW YOU BEHAVE WITH MY BELOVED PUPPY.”

“SO YOU’RE JUDGING MY PERFORMANCE. THAT’S FAIR.” Cad shrugged. “VERY WELL. KNEEL ON THE BED, DAEMON.”

“yes sir!” Daemon complied, now naked already. Howl was secretly grateful Daemon didn’t call Cad ‘master’ as well. That title was still his, even if they added a third. Cad could be ‘sir.’ That was more than okay.

“SUMMON YOUR ECTO EVERYWHERE, TOO.”

“mhm, yes sir!”

Daemon’s green ecto filled out from his neck down to his toes, and he got onto his hands and knees like a dog. He looked so excited already, quivering slightly.

“GOOD DOG.”

Daemon couldn’t help but wriggle with joy a little bit at the praise, his eyelights flashing to little hearts briefly. Praise always did get to him very well. Howl watched as Cad approached with the whip, which shifted smoothly into a much smaller riding crop. He slid it along Daemon’s back at his spine, making Daemon arch excitedly.

“YOU REMEMBER YOUR SAFEWORD?”

“mhm, prison bars.”

“GOOD. YOU CAN ALWAYS USE YOUR SAFEWORD IF YOU NEED IT.”

“uh-huh~”

“GOOD BOY.”

Then he slapped Daemon’s ass with the riding crop, and it made a satisfying THWACK. Daemon gasped and shivered, then let out his breath slow. Then Cad did it again, smacking the other butt cheek. Daemon gasped again, and this time let out a low sound. Cad trailed the riding crop up and down Daemon’s thighs, tracing along the magic, and made a show out of deciding where to hit next. It was on Daemon’s thigh, a quick rap, and then very quickly one on the other thigh. Daemon trembled, making another soft sound. Cad reached down and stroked his member slowly, just one slow stroke. Daemon bucked into it, keening softly.

“sir, oh please…”

“PLEASE WHAT?”

“more…”

“DO YOU DESERVE MORE?”

“i… yes? i’m a good doggy…”

“YOU  _ ARE _ A GOOD DOGGY. BUT I DON’T THINK YOU DESERVE YOUR TREAT JUST YET. YOU HAVE TO WORK FOR IT.”

He trailed the riding crop down Daemon’s back again, then smacked his ass one more time. Daemon yipped, wiggling, arching his back again. He was definitely enjoying this. Howl couldn’t help but enjoy watching him a little. He undid his shorts and let them fall, summoning his member. Then he started to stroke himself off without shame, watching as Cad continued to whip Daemon. He didn’t just use his butt, he whipped all over Daemon, and the other skeleton loved it. He was soon a panting, whimpering mess, dripping pre on the bed, squirming. Cad stroked at his member again, making Daemon groan.

“pleeeasssee…”

“YOU BEG SO NICELY. VERY WELL, I THINK YOU’VE EARNED YOUR TREAT NOW.”

So he started to rub Daemon off, using quick hand strokes. It took a few minutes of Daemon rocking into it, panting harder, before he finally came. He slumped, panting, drooling a little. The sight was so good that Howl sped up his own stroking, and came as well with a quiet grunt a few seconds later. Their scents, barbecue and wine, filled the air. Howl panted softly, then approached the bed. Cad stepped back respectfully, and watched as Howl rubbed Daemon’s sore bottom and healed some of the damage. Then he started to press in to Daemon’s ass slowly.

“YOU CAN TAKE THE FRONT,” he told Cad, who nodded and complied, crawling onto the bed.

“HEARD THAT, PUPPY? YOU GET AN EXTRA SPECIAL REWARD NOW. OUR COCKS.”

Daemon made a happy sound at that, pressing back against Howl and panting more.

“yes, please, i’ll suck you off so good, sir, oh please…”

“GOOD BOY.”

Cad pressed his member to Daemon’s teeth, and the middle skeleton eagerly took it in. Howl watched as he took in almost enough to gag on, but expertly swallowing down what he could with an ecto throat. Howl sheathed himself in Daemon’s back entrance once that was done, and the two of them started to rock back and forth, pressing in when the other pulled out and vice versa. Daemon’s pupils rolled up and he moaned long and low, his cock hardening again. Howl started to stroke it slowly, making Daemon groan again.

And they kept at it like that, making Daemon cum three times before Cad shuddered and released into his mouth. Daemon swallowed it all down, moaning, and clenched around Howl. It was enough to make the shorted skeleton choke on a sound and cum as well, wine-scented cum pouring into him. Together, the two doms pulled away, leaving Daemon to fall into a heap on the bed. Howl rolled him over and sucked him down, making Daemon squeal. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to taste his brother. One more orgasm was drawn out of Daemon, making him moan long and low and whimper for his master. Finally, Howl pulled back and licked his teeth.

“SATISFIED, MY GOOD PUPPY?”

“yes… yes master, so satisfied..”

“GOOD BOY. YOU DID AMAZING. I’M SO PROUD OF YOU.”

He petted and cooed at Daemon while Cad cleaned up. He wanted to savor this time before he had to remember the bad things again, before he would no longer be able to bear cuddling like this. So he let it drag on as long as he could, until finally, he had to wipe himself off and get dressed. Daemon, who had recovered from his many orgasms by then, kissed him softly one more time.

Then there was a snap, and Howl sank deep again. It was time to wake up from his lovely dream life.

Maybe one day he’d be able to care for his beloved brother like this all the time, instead of needing the buffer of hypnotic memory loss to do it. In the meantime… Cad had his approval.


	24. Day 23: dustfell/fell/fellswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder treats his pets right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinder = dustfell Sans belonging to @biryu13  
Sugar = fell Sans belonging to @tluthal  
Daemon = fellswap Papyrus

Cinder purred, pulling the last of the ropes snug around his pup’s legs, folded gently and tucked out of the way. Sugar’s would have to wait, his magic already ached seeing Daemon bound up like the perfect little present he was. “that’s a good puppy, inne sugar? jus’ the best damn puppy.” He licked across his teeth with a little growl, fuck his libido. 

“yeah~” Sugar squirmed, but he could wait - Daemon was a good puppy, and he needed the love and magic more than Sugar did. He was nearly as big as Cinder, after all. He used to be a small boy, his magic dependent on his low hope. But now, filled with love, he was so much bigger, so much more hopeful.

The ropes were laced through Daemon’s ribs, his arms were tied behind his back, and there were intricate patterns along his body. Daemon couldn’t see, the same as the other two. He squirmed a little, not because he wanted out but just to test the bonds, to feel the slight tension. It felt so good. He felt so relaxed like this, and so very aroused. His slit was dripping a little, eager and willing and loose. He hummed, squirming a little again happily. “i’m a good boy, sir,” he whispered, afraid of breaking some of this peace by being too loud. “this feels so good, mmm…”

“tha’s good, you should only feel good, puppy.” His sharp fingers dragged down the fibers of the rope, sliding across bone with a featherlight touch that was so far removed from how strong he actually was. Down his prize, one of his many trophies, one of his pets, whom he adored, loved and would kill for. ...fuck his libido again. “what’cha wanna make sugar?”

“mmmn...” Sugar revelled in the feel of the ropes for a moment, thinking. “m’ not picky, i can match if you’ve got somethin’ in mind...”

“oh! i didn’t even think to… do you want me to make both, sir? i can make both~” Daemon squirmed a little again. He just… delighted in the feel of the rope moving across his body. It was exciting stimulation, and he was eager to be touched. Cinder’s claws traveling down the rope made him shiver and let out a soft huff of a breath. As he did so, he formed both, a hard member joining his dripping cunt. It was nice to let off a bit of extra magic. He wanted to be touched more…

“such good boys, both of you~” Cinder licked his teeth again, magic summoning thick, scalding hot tentacles to wind their way across Daemon’s body. “now, you be good for me, pup, an’ don’t cum until i got sug tied up all pretty too, a’ight?”

Sugar shivered at the promise, dripping slit and hard cock snapping into place without further prompting. “always good for you, gorgeous.”

“mmm, m’ a good boy, i won’t- oh! ohh, stars.” He bucked up into the tentacles, his teeth parting to allow him to pant. Cinder wasn’t too terribly much hotter than he was, what with his draconic tendencies. But the heat was amazing. He reveled in the feeling of it, his pupils fluttering under his blindfold. “i won’t cum, i’m a good boy, but it feels so good, sir…”

“i know, it’s because i love ya so much, but be good for me, no cummin’.” He turned away to properly start tightening and wrapping the bindings around Sugar. He was well aware of everything in the room, the feel of Daemon as the extensions of his magic squeezed and rubbed at every inch of bone, the heat and weight of both the bodies with them, everything served to make his bones burn. He bit into Sugar’s shoulder gently as he worked, licking the marks his teeth made. “my good boys, my good sweet pets, so well behaved...”

Sugar moaned, arching into the bite. “ah, master--!” His head lolled back, pupils blown beneath the blindfold. His cock throbbed, hips rocking to look for stimulation, unable to keep still.

“i, i love you too sir, so much, mm… mmm~!” Daemon panted more as the tentacles started to rub against more and more of his body. They were soon everywhere, overwhelming his senses. He could still ‘see’ Cinder and Sugar, and distantly, the other figures he saw as important enough to sense. Howl was out there somewhere, his silhouette far away, but right now he didn’t want to focus on his desperate search. He just wanted to think about pleasure. So that was all he paid attention to, the tentacles thoroughly rubbing at him, making him feel so good. His cock throbbed and he dripped more slick, but he was a good boy. He wouldn’t dare cum until he was allowed, he was a good, well-trained puppy. “mmm, oh, cinder, sir, oh…” He couldn’t resist babbling a little despite that, letting his pleasure be known to both of the others in the room. He did always like pleading.

Arousal twisted in Cinder’s gut hotter than any gasoline could fuel him, heated and yet so hungry for more, more, more. He abandoned finishing Sugar’s bindings and instead ground his hips insistently into Sugar’s. The tentacles that worked their magic on Daemon increased their pace, heating further to match their owner’s fervor and need.”y’cn, nnn, fuck, fuck sugar, nnn, puppy, you, you can cum now, when, fuck, when you want...”

Sugar groaned, trying to wrap a leg around Cinder’s hips and grinding his slit against Cinder’s bulge. “nnnh, fuck, love you, gimme, gimme please, i want you, i need you!” He whined, tongue hanging between his teeth to tempt Cinder into kissing him. 

“really?” Daemon panted, squirming again. “i can cum now, sir? i can, nnn, thank you, thank you, thank you!” As he chanted that, he shuddered more, and started bucking his hips up into the tentacles desperately. It didn’t take much longer. A few more moments and he came hard, groaning aloud. He came from both, green slick mixing with cum. Smelled like smoky barbecue. His tongue lolled out as the stimulation kept coming, keeping him on that edge. “please, sir, i love you, oh please, please put one in me, please, please, i want you in me, oh sir, please…!”

“whatever you want, puppy--fuck, whatever you want.” Three tentacles twisted together and slid gently into Daemon’s waiting entrance, knotting up and slick with magic of their own. Cinder tugged his own shorts down to free his girthy cock from them, pressing it against Sugar’s and grinding hard. “y’want that pet? hm? beg a little more, jus’ a little more.”

“yes, oh, fuck, yeah, please, i wannit, please, master, i need you.” Sugar mewled - he still sounded so small sometimes - and arched into it, grinding against Cinder and wiggling to feel the ropes move and underscore his enthusiasm. “i want yer cock in me, please, love you!”

Daemon nearly yelled aloud as three tentacles pushed into him, bucking up. His pupils rolled up and his jaw went slack, drool sliding down from his tongue. He ground up into the tentacles, moaning and panting. He was going to cum again soon, very soon. But not yet, not just yet, he wanted to hold off, he wanted to hear Cinder cum first.

Unable to stop himself, Cinder gave into Sugar’s pleas, pressing himself into his pet, slow and easy as he could manage, swallowing moans and half growled curses. He pressed until the swell of his knot caught, panting harder as he started to press even its girth inside. “i love you, i love you both so fuckin’ much, can you feel it, can you feel my love?”

Sugar moaned, arching until his spine cracked loudly. “yeah! fuck, master, love you, love you so much, you feel so good,” tears leaked from under his blindfold, joining the drool dripping past his teeth. “knot me, please, please, i need all of you!”

“yes, yes!” Daemon cried out, bucking up again hard. “yes, i love you so much sir, so much, i love you, oh please, please cum soon, i want to feel you cum, oh please…!”

Cinder choked on a last desperate moan, thrusting hard enough to wedge in his knot the last few inches needed, drooling and panting raggedly as he poured his magic into Sugar; inside Daemon, the tentacles did the same, knotting themselves up while their master lost what was left of his mind in brief bliss.

Sugar’s magic bulged to take Cinder’s load, flowing up from being stretched tight over his master’s cock to fill the space between pelvis and ribs, the orange showing clearly through translucent green ecto. He whimpered and groaned. “fuck, yeah, love you, thank you master, yer so good to us, thank you, fuck--!” He came, spilling slightly cooler cum over the both of them.

Daemon came hard at the feeling of the tentacles filling him, crying out loudly as bliss overtook everything else. He was left a mess, the green mixing with orange dripping out of him. There was also a bit of a bulge in his own midriff, just a small one. He went limp all at once when it was over, feeling the ropes cradle him gently again, and panted hard. “thank… thank you, sir, thank you so much… i love you… mmm… i really love you, so much, thank you… c-can we… can we go again…?”

When he’d caught his breath, Cinder chuckled, licking his teeth and carefully pulling out of Sugar. “mhm… you’re getting master’s cock this time, puppy… okay?”

Sugar whined at the loss, clenching around Cinder as he pulled out. “nnnh...” Greedy boy.

“yes! oh yes, please… fill me up, don’t stop until i pass out, oh please.”

And much more fun was had that night.


	25. Day 24: fellswapcest/OCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howl's pets all want a piece of him. He's cool with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howl = fellswap Sans  
Daemon = fellswap Papyrus  
Conk = originally fell-world OC by tluthal  
Rocky = originally swapfell-world OC by tluthal
> 
> Kinks: breathplay, a/b/o, petplay, blowjob  
Words: 1680  
Warnings: none

Rocky and Conk had their heads together for several moments, a whispered conversation in German devolving into the friendly bickering they tended towards, before Rocky approached Howl. 

“master?”

"YES, MY KITS?" Howl responded, turning the page of the book he was reading comfortably in his armchair. It was a peaceful evening. Daemon was watching TV and was sort of nuzzled up to the enbies, but let Rocky go when they wanted it. He perked up sleepily when conversation started, interested. Howl looked interested as well. This had to be something good, after all of that bickering.

“we were wondering if you’d be interested in playing, tonight? we can take care of each other if not.” Both enbies looked eager, though.

"HMM…" He considered that for a long moment, thinking. He didn't feel particularly bad today, it had been a peaceful time. It had been a little while, too. He quirked up his brow a little, leaning in slightly. "PERHAPS. WHAT DID YOU HAVE IN MIND?"

“well, conk’s wanting choked, and i am too, and it’s not safe for both of us to do that at once or too close together.”

“OH, I SEE. YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE PUT ON LEASHES.” He nodded at that. “DAEMON, ARE YOU ALSO WANTING THIS?”

“always, master,” Daemon said, starting to look excited.

“VERY WELL. I THINK I CAN ACCOMODATE ALL OF YOU. TO DAEMON’S ROOM, THEN. AND I’D LIKE YOU ALL TO BE NAKED BY THE TIME I GET THERE.” He put his book aside.

“yes master!”

“YES MASTER!” The white haired almost-twins headed off, stripping as soon as they were in the room. They looked less similar naked than they did when dressed - both demihumans were covered in scales. Rocky’s were a brilliant green and covered them from throat to elbows and knees. Conk’s were a pale blue, covering them from the base of their skull to the base of their spine, and spread around their ribs. 

Daemon hurried along with them, eager. He already had his ecto midriff summoned, but he let it go as he slid off his jacket and crop top. The clothes were hastily tossed into the laundry basket, along with his jeans. He left the socks on, and there were no boxers underneath his jeans, just his bare pelvis. His skeleton body was covered with scars as well, nicks here and there. He looked like he was practically vibrating, eager for a good session. He was happy Howl was in a good enough mood to be okay with sexual things. It was always a pleasure. He grinned at the two almost-humans, all doggy delight.

Howl went into his own closet and rooted around a bit, before he found the three leashes he kept for occasions just like this one. Daemon had a dark orange leash that matched the color of his favorite crop top. Conk had a pale blue leash that was much like the color of their scales, and Rocky had a black one. They were all fairly short as far as leashes went. That was their purpose, after all, to be tugged and tugged. He took off his armor and found his leather pants to get into. His ribcage he left bare, not bothering with a shirt, he didn’t have a leather one or anything like that. Then, clad in just the leather pants and nothing else, he finally made his way to Daemon’s room. He looked approving as he saw them all naked and ready, and held up their leashes. “WHO FIRST?”

“ROCKY, I THINK? THEY DESERVE A TREAT.” Conk smirked when their comment made Rocky flush.

“DO THEY? HAVE THEY BEEN VERY GOOD RECENTLY?” Howl smirked a little as well. “VERY WELL, COME HERE, MY DEAR PET.” He went up to Rocky and clipped the leash onto them, then yanked it carefully. “KNEEL FOR ME. YOU CAN GET ME READY, I THINK.” He pushed down the leather pants just enough to reveal his pelvis.

“ALWAYS.” Conk teased.

“yes, master.” Rocky knelt, shivering in delight at both the yank and command. They moved slowly, reverently, making sure Howl knew what they were going to do before delicately lapping at the exposed bone.

Howl’s breath caught a little at the first few licks. He didn’t summon his magic yet, but rather reveled in the soft touches for what they were. His free hand gently pet their hair, pulling a little but not too hard. Another careful yank on the collar with the leash coaxed a breathy sound from Rocky. All three collars were set up to tighten from being pulled, rather than just pull from the back of the neck. It was safer that way and better suited their purposes.

Rocky’s lapping sped after they were sure Howl was ready for it, tongue caressing and dragging across the bone, interspersed with soft, loving kisses. Everything was heavy with the intent to please and cherish. That intention was what got Howl the most, making his breath hitch more. He could feel his pet’s love for him, their carefulness, their adoration. It was so lovely. He valued that far more than he valued the carnal pleasure he was getting from their tongue and lips. He kept petting their hair gently, his magic slowly starting to pool.

“THAT’S A GOOD ENBY… VERY GOOD, MASTER IS PLEASED… MM…” He wasn’t very loud with his noises, but he did like to praise a fair amount. It always drove Daemon crazy, and he knew that his kits also loved being told how good they were. “SO VERY GOOD.” His member formed slowly, sluggishly like it took him a bit to remember how to form it each time. He didn’t exactly use it very often. But there it was, light blue just like his pupils, not terribly lengthy (he was under five feet after all) but with a fair amount of girth.

Not that any of his pets would ever complain - between the three of them, if someone wanted length, they could get it easily. Rocky mewled softly, the pleasure making them squirm, but they were focused on their task, kissing the side of his length until they could lick and suck at the tip, moving slowly. Rocky could be a brat, but never more than it took to get them  _ told _ what to do.

But even bratty as they were, they had their sweet moments. Howl loved both sides. He liked putting a good bratty sub in their place, but this? This was very nice. His breath caught a little again. His hips bucked just a little, he was careful to control the movement as much as he could. He enjoyed the slow, teasing movements for a moment, before inevitably calling them on their bluff. Another yank to the collar, this one just a little harder, and he raked his fingers through their hair a little rougher. “MORE, PET. I WANT YOU TO TAKE IT IN NOW.”

“yes master.” Rocky murmured when they had the air, before easily sucking half of his member down in one go, slowly working the rest in. They wanted to be careful with someone they cherished, after all. Their magic insistently demanded to be formed, but they held off, focused on pleasing him.

He did so like edging his pets, too, and he knew they liked it too. So he did not yet allow them to form their magic, making them wait until the blow was over. Now that they had taken him in, he started to rock his hips into it slowly. He tugged again, gentler now, and went back to petting their hair. The more that they sucked on him, the more quiet sounds they got out of him, until he was panting softly, moving against their mouth and encouraging without words for them to give more. He was getting close now, his pupils fuzzing over. Daemon was squirming a little watching, also wanting to summon his magic but knowing that he wouldn’t be allowed to yet.

Conk squirmed too, breath coming faster as they watched. 

Rocky shuddered, tongue curling around and stroking his member every time they had to pull back. Their tongue piercings added slightly cooler touches than their draconically hot mouth. Just blowing him drew soft noises from them too, and when they could press their teeth delicately to his pelvis their eyes unfocused a little, all of their awareness focused down on the dick in their mouth and how much they adored its owner.

There was more panting and soft little groans from said owner, who was all but facefucking Rocky now. He kept raking his sharp phalanges across their head delicately, mussing up their hair and making sure they knew just how much he appreciated this. Finally, soon enough, he groaned out a warning. “I’M GONNA CUM… OH, STARS… NNNH…” He pulled back enough to make sure they didn’t gag, then came with a shudder and one last moan. He had pulled the leash taut while he came, and then relaxed it when it was over, panting and fuzzy-eyed. That felt so amazing. “GOOD KIT… GOOD ENBY. YOU DID S-SO WELL…”

Rocky shook, claws digging into the carpet but not ripping it up. They shuddered and panted, swallowing what cum was still in their mouth when they got their breath back. “tha-ank you, master... nhh...” They squirmed, well aware of the small patch of slick under them already. 

He took a step back, shaking off the last dredges of bliss to return to himself. “ON THE BED, ALL THREE OF YOU. I’M GOING TO TAKE YOU NOW, CONK. AND I THINK YOU COULD TAKE DAEMON NEXT, ROCKY?” He liked even directing what he wasn’t a part of, and he’d be sure to yank both of their collars as well.

Both enbies shuddered, chorusing their assent. Rocky gently directed Daemon so Howl would have a good show and easy reach while he took Conk.

Howl took turns, fucking all three of his lovely pets that night, until they all collapsed in a happy, exhausted pile. It was a good day.


End file.
